Will Returns
by M273252
Summary: All characters belong to Days.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Kiriakis returns to Salem for the first time since he buried his husband Will Horton.  
Sonny goes to his old apartment to pack up the last of his things; he looks around at Will's things and can't decide what to do with them.

Sonny is in the bedroom packing his last bag when he hears someone entering the apartment.  
Hello whose there, Sonny calls out from the bedroom.  
Sonny it's me, Will replies coming into the room.  
Will, Sonny say's rubbing his eyes in disbelief.  
What's wrong Sonny, Will asks puzzled by his reaction?  
Will you can't be here, Sonny replies shocked.  
Why Sonny this is our place and you're my husband, Will replies going into the bathroom after he kisses Sonny on the cheek.

Sonny sits on the bed shocked and confused until Will comes out of the bathroom.  
Will removes his shirt and then his pants and puts on sweats and a t-shirt.  
Sonny watches him still in shock.  
Will you're dead, it can't be you, Sonny tells him.  
Dead, Sonny Horton Kiriakis are you drunk or something, Will asks sitting next to him on their bed?  
Will you were murdered back in October, Sonny tells him.  
Will takes Sonny's hand and puts it under his shirt and over his heart.  
See Sonny I'm alive, Will replies.  
Hey how about we have Pizza tonight, I'll go order it, Will tells Sonny leaving the room.  
Hey Sonny have you seen my wallet, Will asks him from the living room?  
Sonny walks into the living room and looks at the spot Will's body was found and then up at Will still stunned.  
Will you died you must be a ghost or something, Sonny tells him.  
Either that or I'm losing my mind, Sonny adds.  
Will walks over to Sonny and kisses him on the lips and Sonny pulls away at first then wraps his arms around Will and returns the kiss.  
Babe how is this possible, Sonny asks Will looking into his eyes?  
Sonny what's wrong with you, Will asks again?  
Sonny maybe I should call a Dr or you mom or dad, Will says going over to the phone.  
My mom babe, call her Will go ahead, Sonny says.

Will dials Adrienne and she answers.  
Hi Adrienne something is wrong with Sonny can you come over, Will asks her?  
Who is this, Adrienne replies confused?  
Will, its Will you know your son in law, Will replies wondering why she's so surprised he called.  
NO, Will is dead, Adrienne replies shocked.  
Who is that you're talking to Adrienne, Lucas asks?  
Will, he said he's Will, Adrienne tells Lucas as she hands him the phone shocked.  
Who is this, Lucas demands to know?  
Dad calm down it's me Will your son, Will replies to Lucas.  
My son died last year, now who the hell is this and how dare you pull a prank like this, Lucas tells Will.  
Dad what the hell is going on, why do you Adrienne and Sonny keep saying I'm dead, Will asks annoyed?  
Sonny walks over to Will and takes the phone out of his hand.  
Lucas get over here right now, I don't know how but it really is Will, were at our old apartment, please come now, Sonny tells him.

A little while later the doorbell rings and Sonny lets in Adrienne, Justin and Lucas.  
Where is he, they all ask Sonny as they enter the apartment?  
Babe, Sonny calls out still in a state of shock.  
OK so now maybe one of you will tell me what the hell is going on Will says coming out of the bedroom?  
WILL, Lucas scream's as he runs to his son and hugs him.  
But Will you died last October, how can you be alive; Adrienne asks looking over at her son in law in disbelief?  
Dad what the hell is going on, Will asks Lucas frustrated?  
Will you were strangled to death by Ben Weston last October, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I have no idea what you're talking about, Will tells him.  
Do I look like I was strangled, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny just stares at Will.  
Well do I, Will asks Sonny again when he doesn't answer him?  
No you don't, Sonny finally replies to Will with a puzzled look on his face.

Justin walks over to Will.  
Will what is the last thing you remember, Justin asks him curious?  
Well, Sonny and I argued about money this morning, he emptied out our joint account and acted like it was all his money and my opinion or approval didn't mater, Will replies looking at Sonny.  
Will that happened well over a year ago, Sonny tells him.  
Over a year ago, Sonny it was just this morning don't you remember, Will asks him?  
No Will that happened over a year ago, Sonny replies taking Will's hand.  
Will looks at Sonny then his father and finally his in laws in complete disbelief at the amount of time they claim has passed.

OK look I'm calling EJ maybe he can make you guys return to sanity, Will says picking up the phone.  
Will, EJ is dead, he died over a year ago don't you remember, Sonny asks him concerned?  
No Sonny no, it's not possible, EJ is not dead, Will replies.  
Will how about I call Rafe, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes call him maybe he can understand what's going on here, Justin tells Adrienne.  
Call him Adrienne hopefully he can tell me whats wrong with all of you, Will tells her.  
Adrienne calls Rafe and tells him he needs to come over to Will's old apartment that something new has happened.  
Rafe arrives at the apartment a short time later and is shocked to see Will as Sonny opens the door.  
Will, but you're dead; Rafe says shocked as he looks at him.  
Not you too Rafe, what the hell is going on here, Will demand's to know?

Sonny gets an idea.  
Will what year is it, Sonny asks him?  
2014, Will replies to Sonny.  
Will it's 2016, Lucas tells him.  
2016 that's not possible, Will replies to Lucas.  
Will it is 2016, Sonny tells him.  
Will sits down on the couch shocked and puzzled over what's happened and Sonny sits with him holding his hand.

Rafe calls Roman and Hope and asks them come over to the apartment but doesn't tell them why.  
Roman and Hope are shocked that Will is alive and even more shocked that Will thinks its 2014.

Will is taken to the hospital.  
Will agrees to have his blood tested and to be fingerprinted, both confirm he's really Will Horton.  
The Dr gives Will a through exam and tells him he's in fine shape except for his loss of memory, the Dr also discovers some marks on Will's left ankle that could be from a restraint of some kind.  
Will, where did you get these mark, Sonny asks him looking at his ankle?  
I don't know Sonny, Will replies confused as he looks at them.  
I know they weren't there this morning, Will adds confused.

In the Hospital waiting room Victor Kiriakis arrives.  
What the hell is going on, why did you want me to come here, Victor asks Justin, Adrienne and Lucas?  
It's Will, Victor he's alive, Lucas tells a shocked Victor.  
How is that possible we buried Will last October, Victor asks Lucas?  
Victor, Will walked into his and Sonny's apartment earlier today and he thinks its still 2014, his last memory was of him and Sonny arguing over the joint savings account Sonny emptied without telling him for the club he failed to open, Lucas tells Victor.  
So if Will is alive then who was murdered, Victor asks Lucas?  
We don't know Victor, Adrienne tells him.  
Where is Sonny, Victor asks?  
He's in the exam room with Will, Justin tells Victor.

Rafe come out after talking to the Dr.  
Well here's what we know Rafe tells the assembled group.  
The man in that room with Sonny is Will Horton, he's fine except for believing it's still 2014, he also has marks from some kind of restraint on his left ankle, Rafe tells the group.  
Rafe if that's really Will then who the hell did we bury in that grave in October, Lucas asks?  
I don't know Lucas but Hope is getting permission to exhume that body, Rafe tell him.  
Maybe then we'll get some answers, Rafe adds.  
Rafe is it possible Will was kidnapped, Adrienne asks him?  
It's a strong possibility Adrienne, Rafe replies.  
But if Will was kidnapped then the man that was murdered was an imposter, Victor tells Rafe.  
Why would someone do that, Victor asks Rafe?  
I don't know Victor, Rafe replies.  
But I'm sure as hell going to find out, Rafe adds.

Rafe, Roman and Hope question Will for several hours, but he still has no memory of what's happened or where he's been.  
Finally Roman tells Sonny to take Will home to get some rest.  
Will falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.  
Sonny lies in bed next to him unable to sleep, he's both worried and excited about what's happened.

The following day the body is exhumed and an autopsy is conducted at the morgue.  
Well the I compared the dental work of the exhumed body to that of Will Horton and they don't match, The Dr tells Rafe, Roman and Hope  
I also discover that the exhumed body underwent plastic surgery to his face and that the scars on his body are only on the surface, the Dr tells Rafe, Roman and Hope.  
So then this man was made to look like Will Horton Dr, Rafe asks?  
Yes, the Dr replies to Rafe.  
Well it's clear it wasn't Will that was murdered, Rafe tells Hope and Roman.  
But why would someone go through all the trouble to kidnap Will and replace him with a imposter, Hope asks Rafe and Roman?  
I don't know, Roman replies to Hope.  
Dr can we still get a set of fingerprints off that body, Roman asks?  
Only partial prints I'm afraid, the Dr replies to Roman.  
Is there any way to figure out who the hell that is, Rafe asks the Dr?  
Well the plastic surgery destroyed his original facial bone structure so we can't do a facial reconstruction that would be accurate enough to help identify him, the Dr tells Rafe.

I don't understand this why was Will kidnapped and more important why doesn't he know that over a year has passed since he was, Roman asks Hope and Rafe after the Dr leaves the room?  
Hypnosis maybe, maybe someone erased his memory when they let him go, Hope suggests to Rafe and Roman.  
Well that a good working theory, Roman tells Hope.  
Hope if it was hypnosis that blanked out Will's memory then what would happen if he were hypnotized again, could learn anything useful, Rafe asks her.  
We need to ask Marlena that Rafe, Hope replies.  
Roman who would have the ability to have this done, kidnap Will and replace him with a imposter and blank out his memory as well, Hope asks?  
Well the DiMera's, Victor Kiriakis and maybe Clyde Weston, Roman replies to Hope.  
All right we have a starting point for our investigation, Hope tells Roman and Rafe.

At Will and Sonny's apartment.  
Will and Sonny have just made love when they hear someone in the living room.  
Hello Sonny, Will, Gabi calls out entering the apartment with Ari.  
Will and Sonny both jump up and throw on cloths and run out into the living room to see Ari and Gabi.  
Daddy, da da, Ari yells out running to a shocked Will.  
Will looks at Ari in disbelief for a moment.  
She's gotten so big, Will says shocked as he picks Ari up.  
Gabi runs over and hugs and kisses Will then Sonny and cries from happiness at seeing Will alive.  
Daddy, mommy said you were up there, Ari tells Will pointing up to the clouds.  
No Ari I wasn't, daddy isn't really sure where he was, Will replies kissing Ari on the cheek as he holds her tight.

Outside Rafe comes up to the apartment door and rings the bell and Sonny lets him in.  
How's Will doing Sonny, Rafe asks him?  
OK considering Will lost over a year of his life, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Well I wanted to tell you both we exhumed the body from the grave and while we know it's not Will, we still have no clue who he was or why he impersonated Will, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets an uneasy look on his face at Rafe's mention of the imposter.  
Does Will know about the imposter yet Sonny, Rafe asks concerned?  
No I haven't told him about it yet, Sonny replies to Rafe.

Rafe, how did I miss it, how did I ever accept that imposter as Will, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny, Paul Norita was the reason you didn't notice it wasn't Will, you allowed him to distracted you because of your old feelings for him, Rafe tells Sonny.  
You're right Rafe, how do I explain that to Will without upsetting him more then he already is, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny do you want me to tell Will for you about the imposter, Rafe asks him?  
No I have to do it Rafe, Sonny replies.  
But could you stay while I tell him, Sonny asks Rafe?  
Sure Sonny, Rafe replies.  
Sonny I think you should wait till Gabi and Ari leave before you tell Will, Rafe tells him.  
Good idea I don't want Ari to see Will's reaction if he doesn't take the news well, Sonny replies to Rafe.  
Rafe signals Gabi that he needs her and Ari to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafe, Sonny what's going on why did you signal Gabi and Ari to leave like that, Will asks?  
Will I need to tell you something and I know it's going to be hard for you to understand, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny what is it, Will asks worried?  
Babe while you were gone for over a year a man was here impersonating you, Sonny tells Will.  
Wait what Sonny, Will replies shocked.  
You mean someone was living with you as me, your husband and Ari's father, Will asks Sonny shocked?  
Yes Will, Sonny replies looking at the floor.  
Will I, Sonny starts to say then stops.  
No wonder you all kept telling me I was murdered, it was the man pretending to be me that was killed, Will says shocked.

Will sits thinking for a minute trying to process what Sonny just told him.  
Sonny wait I don't understand one thing, you know me how come you didn't realize he wasn't me, Will asks confused?  
I should have Will, but I was distracted, Sonny tells him sounding ashamed.  
Sonny wait first you tell me a imposter assumed my life while I was gone, now you say that you didn't know he wasn't me because you were distracted, Will replies confused.  
Sonny what the hell were you so distracted by the club, WHAT, what could possible have distracted you enough to not realize the man you were living with was not me, Will asks Sonny sounding angry?  
Will It was my former boyfriend, he came back to town and well he still loves me and I was confused because you, no he was acting so strange and even cheated on me with my former boyfriend, and he was lying to me and blackmailing people, Sonny tells Will with his head down.

Former boyfriend, you were distracted by a former boyfriend so much you didn't realize the man you were living with wasn't me, who the hell is this former boyfriend of yours, Will asks Sonny angry?  
Paul Norita, Will the imposter was writing a story about him for Sonix and he slept with Paul to get it and I found out, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonix he worked for them, I would never, and he cheated on you with him, just to get the story and that didn't tip you off that he wasn't ME, Will asks Sonny?  
Just who is Paul Norita, oh wait isn't he a pitcher with a mean fastball, Will asks?  
Yes he was till a shoulder injury ended his career, Will, I had asked Paul to marry me once when we were together, he turned me down because he wasn't out yet and wasn't willing to come out and with the imposter cheating on me and lying I was so confused, Sonny tells Will.

Will none of us knew it wasn't you, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe, Sonny is my husband and he should know me well enough to know it wasn't me, Will replies upset.  
You slept with him Sonny, you lived with him and let him near our daughter, he wore my cloths and used my things, Will says horrified to Sonny.  
Will I'm sorry, Sonny tells him.  
Your sorry, you didn't know for over a year that man wasn't me even with him cheating on you, Will asks Sonny angry?  
I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe my own husband could be fooled like that, Will tells Sonny.

I need some air, Will tells Sonny and Rafe.  
Will runs out of the apartment.  
Sonny calls after Will, but he just keeps running.  
Sonny hears a car start up as Will runs away from the apartment.  
Rafe someone is following Will, Sonny tells him alarmed.  
Don't worry its JJ, I assigned him to guard Will, he'll make sure he stays safe, Rafe tells Sonny.

Will runs to the park and sits on a bench and cries.  
Paul Norita is out walking thru the park when he sees a man crying and goes over to check on him.  
Sir are you OK, Paul asks Will.  
Yes if loosing over a year of your life is OK and finding out your husband could not tell an imposter from his own husband because of an old boyfriend distracting him, Will replies looking up.  
WILL, Paul yells shocked.  
I'm sorry do I know you, Will asks Paul confused?  
Will it's me Paul, Paul Norita.  
Paul Norita you're the man my husband was so distracted by that he didn't know he was living with a imposter for over a year, Will says looking at him.  
An imposter wait you mean the man I slept with was not you, the one who tried to black mail my mom was not you, Paul says shocked.

No it wasn't Paul, Sonny tells him as he walks up.  
Paul Norita this is my husband Will Horton, Will this is Paul Norita, Sonny says in introductions.  
So wait the imposter cheated with him on you and he is your old boyfriend and he distracted you so much you didn't know the man you were living with wasn't me, Will yells at Sonny getting up and running off again.

Will, Sonny call's out running after him.  
Paul runs after Will and Sonny still shocked by this turn of events.  
Sonny how could you, I thought you knew me, I spent over a year chained to a wall in a dim windowless room and you just carried on with another man in my place like nothing was wrong, Will yells at Sonny.  
Dim windowless room, babe I think your memory of the last year is coming back, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I don't care about that right now I need to understand you, I thought I did and I thought you understood me, Will tells him.  
Will I love you please come home, Sonny asks him.  
Will looks at Sonny for a moment.  
Sonny I can't even look at you right now please leave me alone, I'll stay with my dad for a few days, Will tells him.  
No Will please, Sonny replies.  
Please Will don't leave me not after I just got you back, Sonny tells Will trying to put his arms around him.  
Will pulls away from Sonny.  
Sonny I still love you and I'm not leaving you I just need time to think to sort all of this out, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe I'll go home and pack you a bag Sonny tells Will.  
NO, no I won't wear stuff he wore, I'll buy some new things, oh wait I don't have my wallet or phone, I guess he used them too, I guess he used everything including you, Will says walking away from Sonny.

Paul looks at Will and then at Sonny still shocked.  
So that wasn't Will that died, Paul says shocked to Sonny?  
No it was an imposter, Sonny replies to Paul.  
The man that just walked away that I hurt and betrayed and let down is my real husband, Sonny tells Paul walking away depressed.

Will sees several people he knows as he walks to his dads place, they're all shocked that he's alive, but Will doesn't stop to talk to them.  
Will walks up to his dad's door and knocks and is shocked when Adrienne opens it.  
Adrienne are you and my dad together, Will asks confused?  
Yes Will we are, Lucas tells him.  
Well I guess I can't stay here then, Will says walking away to Adrienne and Lucas.  
Wait stay with, what happened between you and Sonny, Adrienne asks concerned?  
Will stops and turns around and looks at Adrienne and his father.  
Well let me see your son lived with a lying cheating whore for over a year and for some reason that I can't understand he couldn't tell it wasn't me, all he keeps telling me is he was DISTRACTED by Paul Norita when I ask why, Will tells Adrienne.  
Will walks away.  
Will wait come back, Sonny didn't mean to hurt you, Adrienne calls after Will.  
Lucas, Will left Sonny, Adrienne says crying.  
Adrienne I'm going after Will, you go find Sonny, Lucas tells her.  
Maybe we can help them thru this mess, Lucas tells Adrienne.

Lucas looks for Will but can't find him then he has a thought of where he might go.  
Lucas finds Will at the Pub.  
Will, are you OK, Lucas asks him?  
Yes but I think I scared great grandma Caroline, I guess no one told her I was alive, Will tells Lucas.  
Will let me go check on her then we'll talk OK, Lucas tells him as he runs into the kitchen.  
Can I get you something a waitress asks Will after Lucas leaves?  
I have no money so unless my dad buys I guess not, Will replies to the waitress.  
Your grandmother said I should get you anything you wanted on the house, the Waitress replies.  
A burger and Fries and coffee then, Will tells the Waitress.

Lucas returns to the table with Caroline.  
Will I can't believe it, you're alive, Caroline says hugging him.  
Great grandma Caroline, Will replies hugging her back.  
I'm sorry if I scared you when I came in I thought someone had already told you I was alive and back, Will tells her.  
Will are you OK, Caroline asks him concerned as she looks at his sad face?  
Well grandma, my husband couldn't tell he was living with an imposter for over a year so I guess I not doing OK right now, Will replies to Caroline.  
Will look I know the last 24 hours have been tough on you and it's a lot to take in, but Sonny loves you, Lucas tells him.  
I know that Dad but how can I ever trust him again if he couldn't tell another man wasn't me for over a year even with all the imposter did that I would never do, Will asks Lucas.  
I mean Sonny's only defense is an old boyfriend distracted him, Will adds.

Will I'm sorry that's all I can say beside I love you, Sonny says as he walks into the Pub followed by Paul.  
Will look Sonny is Sorry, Paul tells him.  
Paul I don't know you, I realize you think you know me since you apparently slept with the imposter but please stay out of this, please its between Sonny and I, Will yells at Paul.  
Will takes a deep breath.  
Paul I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that I'm sorry, I just can't handle any more today, Will tells him.  
Its OK Will, Paul replies.  
But Will please listen to Sonny he loves you, Paul says before he closes the door.

Sonny sits down with Will at the table and Caroline returns to the kitchen so they can talk.  
Dad can we be alone, Will asks Lucas?  
Sure Will, Lucas says as he moves to another table.  
Will, look I screwed up bad I know that, but I love you not Paul, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny you didn't need to tell me that, I know you love me and not Paul, I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed by what's happened and I don't know how to handle it, Will replies to him.  
Babe we can get thru this if we stick together Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
Sonny I want you to tell me everything that's happened since I was kidnapped in as much detail as you can remember, Will tells him.  
Sonny fills Will in on everything that happened and everything the imposter did.  
Will is horrified that not only could Sonny not tell the difference but his family and friends couldn't either.  
Sonny is there anything else I need to know, Will asks Sonny?  
Babe we're going to need to find a new place to live after I thought I lost you I left Salem so I canceled the lease, Sonny explains to Will.  
Will sits quietly thinking about everything Sonny has told him that happened while he was gone.

Will are you going to come home with me, Sonny asks?  
Sonny I can't come home with you, I need time to process everything that's happened, Will replies.  
Sonny gets a depressed look on his face.

Will look I'm sorry, I really am I should have realized he wasn't you I'm sorry, Sonny tells Will.  
I know you are Sonny, that's the one thing I understand, that and that you love me and I love you, Will replies.  
Babe please, Sonny says as Will gets up and leaves the pub.

Lucas gets up and joins Sonny.  
Sonny let him cool, Lucas tells him.  
I take it Will hasn't forgiven you, Gabi asks Sonny as she walks into the Pub?  
No everything I say seems to upset or make him mad, Sonny tells Gabi and Lucas.  
Do you blame him Sonny, I mean really he's right, you're his husband and you didn't know that man you were living with was not him, Lucas tells him.  
I guess I really screwed up Lucas, Sonny says as he leaves the pub.  
Gabi tells Lucas to go after Sonny and she'll go after Will.

Will let's talk please, Gabi tells him after she catches up to him in the Square.  
Gabi how could this happen and how in the hell could Sonny not know that guy wasn't me, Will asks her?  
Will I didn't know and I'm one of your best friends and our daughters mother, he acted so much like you and how could any of us even imagine that a imposter had taken your place, I mean thing like that don't usually happen except on TV, Gabi tells Will.  
Gabi, Sonny knows me better then anyone else or at least I thought he did, Will tells her.  
I feel so betrayed that he didn't know the imposter wasn't me, Will adds crying.

Gabi, Sonny slept with that guy in our bed and made love to him and couldn't tell the body he caressed was not mine, he could not tell the moves the imposter made weren't mine, Will says in anger to Gabi.  
And all he keeps telling me is he was confused and distracted by his old boy friend Paul, is life with me so bad that he was confused about his feelings enough to distract him, Will asks Gabi?  
Will, the imposter acted enough like you that no he could not tell the difference, no one could and the changes in his personality happened over a period of time not over night, Gabi tells Will.  
So it's not his fault is that it, let me guess it's mine for being kidnapped and replaced with a imposter for over a year, Will asks Gabi?  
Will I didn't say that, Gabi tells him.  
Will I think you need to cool off before you speak to Sonny again, Gabi tells him.  
I wanted to do that and Sonny came after me, Will tells her.  
Look why don't you go and stay at the Hotel for a few days Will, Gabi suggests.  
I can't I have no money and all my credit cards were canceled when the imposter was killed, Will explains to Gabi.

I pulled out some cash for you Will, Sonny says walking over to him and Gabi in the Square.  
I also paid for you to stay at the Hotel for a few days meals included, Sonny adds.  
Gabi could you drive Will there and maybe take him to the store first so he can get some cloths and stuff, Sonny asks Gabi sounding very sad and depressed.  
Guys No please don't act like this you love each other, Gabi tells Will and Sonny in protest.  
Sonny Please give me time to sort this all out, please, Will tells him.  
Will I love you, Sonny says as he and Gabi leave the Square.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Near Horton Square.  
Gabi is taking Will to the Hotel after he told Sonny he needed some time alone.  
Will are you sure you want to be alone right now, if you don't want to be with Sonny then you could stay at Rafe's with Ari and I, Gabi tells him.  
Thanks Gabi I appreciate the offer but really I need to be alone to sort out my thoughts right now, Will replies.  
OK but just remember you have a lot of people that love you and will do anything to help you, and Will, Sonny's at the top of that list, Gabi tells him.

At Will and Sonny's apartment a short time later.  
Sonny sits on the edge of the bed depressed and cries.  
I can't loose Will not after I just got him back, Sonny thinks.  
No Will said he'll come home, he just said he needed some time alone to process everything that's happened, I'm not losing him, Sonny tells himself.  
Sonny takes a deep breath and then dries his eyes, I need to keep myself busy, Sonny decides.  
I should finish packing our stuff, Sonny says out loud looking around the bedroom.  
But first I should call Rafe and tell him what Will remembered tonight, Sonny thinks.

At the Hotel.  
Mr. Horton your husband Mr. Kiriakis prepaid your room, he also asked me to give you this suitcase, the hotel manager tells him.  
Inside the suitcase Sonny has sent Will some of his own cloths to wear until Will can go shopping for new ones and his laptop.  
That was very sweet of him, Will tells Gabi.  
Will he loves you very much, Gabi reminds him.  
I know that Gabi, I love Sonny very much too, Will replies.  
Will is shown up to his room, and he settles in.  
Will are you sure I can't convince you to go home to Sonny, Gabi asks him before she leaves?  
Gabi I need time alone to think about everything that's happened, I'm not here because anything Sonny did, it's just right now I keep yelling at Sonny and I don't want to keep doing that, I love him, I just need a little time alone to calm down and process everything that's happened, Will tells her.  
OK Will, but call me if you need anything OK or even if you just want to talk, I'll come by tomorrow with Ari and we can do a little shopping, Gabi tells Will as she leaves.  
Will showers and puts on a pair of Sonny's boxers to sleep in.  
Will decides before he goes to bed to call Sonny and say good night, and to remind him he loves him very much and will come home to him as soon as he figures things out.

Outside the Hotels main entrance JJ sits in his car watching the hotel, he remains there for a few hours until another officer relieves him.

In the Morning Will wakes up and orders breakfast, after breakfast he uses Sonny's lap top to pull up the local paper online and is surprised by some of the things that have happened in Salem while he was gone.  
Will also pulls up the articles that were written about Paul and his mom and realizes he already knows the articles word by word like he wrote them.  
Could I have written these articles, Will wonders.  
For a moment he has a brief flash of memory where he is writing something but he doesn't know what it is, but a knock at the door breaks his train of thought.

Will gets up and answers the door and is thrilled to see Marlena.  
Hi Grandma, Will says thrilled to Marlena as he hugs and kisses her.  
Hello Will it's so good to see you, Marlena replies.  
How're you grandma, Will asks Marlena?  
I'm fine Will, Marlena replies.  
So how're you doing Will, Marlena asks him as they sit down to talk?  
Grandma this is all so strange for me, I mean from my perspective I just saw you yesterday and from yours I've been dead for months, its so weird, Will replies.  
It's also so frightening to lose the memories of almost 2 years of my life and to know there was someone here you all were calling Will Horton who was living my life, my life with Sonny and our daughter, Will tells Marlena.  
I know Will, and I know it's a lot for you to take in especially in such a short time, but you have all of us here to help you thru it especially Sonny, Marlene replies to Will.  
Will, Sonny loves you so much, Marlena adds.  
Grandma I know Sonny loves me and wants to help me, it's just that how do I, I mean he said, he told me he was confused about his feelings because of Paul Norita and that's why he didn't realize he was living with a imposter for over a year, Will tells Marlena.  
Will are you afraid he would have been confused if it had been you that was here and not the imposter, Marlena asks?  
Yes a little grandma, Will replies to Marlena.  
Will the imposter did things you would never do to Sonny like cheating on him and all the lies and paranoia, that's why he was so confused about Paul, Marlena Replies to Will.  
Grandma I understand what you're saying, I do, and your right if I hadn't been kidnapped and replaced with a imposter Sonny would never have been confused about his feelings for his old boyfriend, Will tells Marlena.  
Well Will if you understand that then why don't you go home to Sonny, he misses you so much and I know you miss him, Marlena replies.  
You're right grandma, I'm going to have Gabi drive me home, she's coming here any minute with Ari, Will tells Marlena as he kisses her.  
Thanks grandma, Will tells Marlena as she leaves.  
I love you Will, Marlena says as she goes out the door.  
I love you to grandma, Will replies to Marlena as he hugs and kisses her again.

A few minutes later Rafe comes over to ask Will about what Sonny said he had remembered the night before.  
Will, Sonny said you remember being chained to a wall in a windowless dimly lit room, Rafe tells him while looking at his notes?  
Yes I remembered that last night Rafe, Will replies.  
Did you remember anything else since then, Rafe asks Will?  
I had a brief flash of memory a little while ago Rafe as I read the articles on Paul and my mom, it was like I could almost remember writing them, Will replies to Rafe.  
Rafe writes down in his notes what Will just told him.  
Will tries to remember more and gets frustrated.  
Rafe why can't I remember what happened to me while I was gone, why do I remember the day Sonny and I argued about money like it was yesterday, this is all so frustrating, Will tells Rafe.  
Rafe sees the frustration in Will eyes and puts his hand on Will's shoulder to comfort him.  
It's going to be all right Will, Rafe tells him.  
Is it, Will asks Rafe?  
Will your home and with all the people that love you, hopefully your memory will return in time, but in the mean time you should try to get back to living your life, Rafe tells him.  
By getting back to my life you mean back to Sonny, Will replies to Rafe smiling.  
Yes I do Will, Sonny loves you very much and I know you love him, Rafe replies.  
Rafe, grandma Marlena was just here and we had a long talk and I'm going home to be with Sonny, Will tells Rafe.  
Will that's great news, Rafe replies relieved.  
Would you like me to drive you home, Rafe asks Will?  
No thanks Rafe, Gabi and Ari should be here any minute and she'll take me home after we do some shopping, Will replies.  
I need some new cloths to wear, some how wearing my old ones after someone else wore them freaks me out, Will tells Rafe.  
I think that's understandable Will, Rafe replies.  
Well Will I'd better get going I'm on duty, and you need to get ready for Gabi and Ari, Rafe tells Will.  
Will nods and walks Rafe to the door.  
Will if you remember anything no matter how small it might seem I want you to call me alright, Rafe tells Will.  
I will Rafe, Will replies.  
Rafe turns around to face Will before leaving.  
Will have I told you how great it is to have you back, Rafe asks him.  
Thanks Rafe, Will replies.

A few minutes later Gabi and Ari arrive at Will's hotel room but find it empty.  
Gabi asks the hotel manager and he tells her he hasn't seen Will since last night and as far as he knows he's still up in his room.  
The Hotel Manager calls the staff together to ask them if they saw Will Horton and no one has since his breakfast was cleared away.  
Gabi becomes alarmed and calls both Rafe and Sonny.  
Rafe calls the officer watching the hotel and the officer tells him Will didn't leave the Hotel, Rafe orders a search of the Hotel but there's no sign of Will, so Rafe orders all Officers to conduct a search of Salem for Will Horton.

At Will and Sonny's apartment.  
Sonny practically has had a panic attack after being told Will is missing by Gabi.  
Rafe calls and tells Sonny to stay at the apartment in case Will goes there.  
Rafe sends Gabi back to his apartment with Ari in case Will goes there.  
Sonny sits staring at the apartment door hoping Will is going to walk thru it and come back to him.

An hour later the door to the apartment suddenly opens and Will walks in.  
Will thank God,Sonny calls out excited.  
Hi Sonny, Will replies as he kisses him.  
Will where have you been, Sonny asks him?  
I went for a walk to think things over Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny breaths a sigh of relief.  
Will can you ever forgive me, Sonny asks him?  
Yes Sonny I forgive you and I love you, Will replies kissing him again.  
Will and Sonny get caught up in the moment and wind up making love.

Afterward as they lay cuddling in bed they talk.  
Sonny how are we going to pay the rent and buy food now that you used the money from the savings account for the new club, Will asks?  
I mean I assume you have a plan, Will adds.  
What savings account, what new club, wait babe that all happened almost 2 years ago, Sonny tells Will as he sits up in bed.  
2 years ago, Sonny Horton Kiriakis are you playing some sort of joke on me, Will asks him?  
No Will I'm not, Sonny replies worried.  
Babe what year is it, Sonny asks Will?  
2014, Will replies to Sonny.

Sonny picks up his phone and calls Rafe and asks him to come right over.  
Sonny jumps up and throws on his cloths, meanwhile Will remains in bed confused by Sonny's actions and why he asked him what year it was.  
Rafe meanwhile races to the apartment.  
Sonny what's wrong, is it Will, Rafe asks as he enters the apartment a few minutes later?  
It's happened again, Will lost all his memories of the last 48 hours, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Rafe looks at Sonny shocked.  
Rafe he thinks its 2014 again, Sonny tells him.  
Will hears Rafe's voice and decides to find out what's going on, so Will throws on his cloths and goes into the living room.  
Hi Rafe, I haven's seen you in a few days, Will tells him as he sits in a chair.  
Rafe gives Will a worried look.  
Will you just saw me at the hotel a few hours ago, Rafe replies?  
I just saw you, Rafe is this some sort of joke you and Sonny are playing on me, Will asks?  
Will , Sonny and I aren't playing a joke on you, look around the room doesn't it look different to you, Rafe asks him?  
Yes why are our things packed up Sonny, Will asks?  
And how did you do it so fast, Will adds confused.

Sonny crouches down in front of Will and holds both of his hands and looks into his eyes.  
Will its 2016, Sonny tells him.  
Stop this damn joke already, it's not funny, Will yells at Sonny and Rafe standing up.  
Will its no joke, Rafe replies to him.  
Will look at this newspaper, look at the date, Rafe tells him.  
NO it can't be, Will replies to Rafe and Sonny shocked as he reads the date over and over again.  
It's 2016, but how Sonny, Rafe, why can't I remember the last year and a half of my life, where was I, what happened to me, Will asks them scared?  
That's what we're going to find out Will, Rafe replies.

Sonny I want you to take Will to the hospital, he needs to be checked out again, Rafe instructs him.  
Rafe why did you just say "He needs to be checked out again" Will asks Rafe?  
Rafe and Sonny exchange worried looks.  
Rafe, Sonny whats going on, Will asks looking at them both?  
Babe you lost all your memories for almost 2 years of your life and now you lost the last 48 hours as well, Sonny tells Will.  
Last 48 hours, Will replies puzzled to Sonny.  
Will you came thru that door the day before yesterday just like you did today thinking it was still 2014, Sonny tells Will.  
So I came back the day before yesterday and somehow I forgot it, how, how could that happen, why did this happen, Will asks Sonny?  
We don't know how or why this happened Will, Sonny replies.  
Babe that's why you need to be checked out, because we don't know, Sonny tells Will?  
OK Sonny, Rafe I'll go, Will tells them both.  
Don't worry babe we'll get thru this together, Sonny tells Will kissing him and holding his hand.

At the hospital.  
Will is subjected to many test to rule out any physical cause for his memory loss and no physical cause can be found.  
Roman calls Marlena and ask her if Will might have been hypnotized to make him forget the time he has lost.  
It's possible Roman, I 'll see if I can get Dr Harold Richardson to come see Will, he knows a lot about hypnosis, Marlena tells Roman.  
Marlena makes the call and arranges for Dr Richardson to come and see Will.  
Roman, Dr Richardson will see Will tomorrow at the Hospital, he's very interested in the case already, Marlena tells Roman.  
Thanks Marlena, Roman replies.  
Rafe, good news Marlena just called and she arranged a Dr to come tomorrow to see Will, hopefully he'll be able to tells us if Will has been hypnotized.  
That's great Roman, Rafe replies.  
Roman I was thinking maybe we should call Victor and ask him to take Will and Sonny in for the time being for their protection.  
I think you're right Rafe, I think we'll sleep better knowing the boys are in a safe place, Roman tells him.  
Rafe calls Victor and he agrees to take in the boys and he tells him he's coming there himself to tell them.

Meanwhile all of Will's test results are in.  
The examining Dr. enters Will's room to give him and Sonny the results.  
Well Will there's no physical reason for your memory losses, all the test show you're in perfect health, the Dr tells him.  
So can I go home now, Will asks the Dr?  
No Will we need to keep you for the next 48 hours for observation, the Dr replies to him.  
But I'm fine, you just said so, Will replies in protest to the Dr.  
Will we can't find any physical reason for your memory loss, but that doesn't mean it won't happen again, the Dr. replies.  
Please babe stay, do this for me, Sonny asks Will?  
OK Sonny, Will replies.  
Will tomorrow a Dr Harold Richardson is coming to see you, he specializes in hypnosis.  
Hypnosis, you think someone used hypnosis to erase my memory, Will asks the Dr shocked?  
Will we have ruled out physical causes this is the next step to take, The Dr replies.  
After the Dr leaves Will looks at Sonny worried.

Victor arrives at the hospital and Rafe has a long talk with him about Will.  
Victor makes several calls and then goes to see Sonny and Will.  
Hello Will, it's good to see you again, Victor says as he enters the room.  
Hello Victor, Will replies offering him his hand.

Will I want you and Sonny to stay at the mansion until we figure out what happened to you and why, Victor tells him.  
Babe I think its a good idea, Sonny tells Will.  
Will thinks a minute.  
OK Victor, Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny I'm having your bags brought to the house from the apartment today and Will I having a few items purchased for you as well, Victor tells them.  
Victor turn to Sonny.  
Sonny I know the lease on your apartment ends this month so I'm having all your stuff put into storage for you, this way you can spend more time with Will, Victor tells him.  
Thanks Uncle Vic that's a great help, Sonny replies.  
Well Sonny I'll see you at home, Will it's really great to have you back, Victor says as he leaves the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Will has suffered another mysteries loss of memory and no physical cause can be found for it.  
Will lies in bed in the hospital with Sonny sitting beside him.  
Sonny what's been going on in Salem since I've been away, Will asks?  
Babe I don't know where to start, Sonny replies to Will.  
Well Sonny where is my Mom and EJ for starters, Will asks him?  
Will, EJ is dead, and your mom moved with the kids to California, but I don't know where they are now, no one does, rumor has it that she stole a lot of money from the DiMera's, Sonny tells him.  
Stefano must be looking for her then, Will replies to Sonny worried.  
No Stefano is also dead Will, he was killed by Andre DiMera who is in Jail now, Chad and Abby live at the DiMera Mansion now with their son Thomas Deveraux, Sonny explains to Will.

Abby and Chad have a child, Wow, but why is he named Deveraux and not DiMera if he's Chad's son, Will asks ?  
Well you see Abby was with Ben Weston and they were to be married because at the time it was thought the baby she was carrying was his, then well Ben went nuts and killed four people to frame Chad, after Ben was caught they discovered that the baby was actually Chad's and since Chad and Abby weren't married yet the child has Abby's last name, I don't know if they plan to change it or not babe, Sonny explains to Will.  
Are Abby and Chad married now, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes babe they are, Sonny replies.

Will did you hear me before when I told you EJ was dead, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes Sonny I did, Will replies.  
Why, Will asks Sonny?  
Well Will you were close to EJ, I just assumed you would be upset to learn he was dead, Sonny replies.  
No I'm not upset Sonny, Will tells him.  
Sonny looks at Will worried.

What about Grandma Marlena and Uncle Eric how are they, Will asks Sonny?  
Eric was sentenced to 5 years in prison for killing Daniel Jonas while drunk driving on News Years day, Sonny tells Will.  
Uncle Eric killed Daniel Jonas while drunk driving, Uncle Eric is in Prison for 5 years, I can't believe it, why was he drunk to began with, Will asks Sonny?  
Eric was in love with a woman who was murdered and he took her death very badly, she was the first victim of the neck tie strangler that menaced Salem last fall, the killer was later reveled to be Ben Weston, Sonny explains to Will.

Who else did Ben murder and why did he do it, you said he went nuts before, but why, Will asks Sonny?  
Ben was trying to set up Chad because at the time Ben was engaged to Abby, but Abby was still in love with Chad and he wanted to destroy her feelings for Chad, Sonny tells a shocked Will.  
So Ben killed four people just to frame Chad, Will repeats shocked.  
Babe there's more I have to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to react when I do, I hope not like the last time I told you, Sonny tells Will.  
How did I react before, Will asks Sonny?  
When I told you all this before Will you felt completely overwhelmed by it and you blamed me for not realizing what happened, Sonny replies to Will.  
Blamed you Sonny for what, Will replies puzzled.  
Sonny remains quiet for a minute wondering if he should tell Will about the imposter.  
Sonny please I need to know, Will says taking Sonny's hand.

Babe Ben killed four people and one of them was you, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I was kidnapped and only just came back, so how could Ben have murdered me, Will asks confused?  
Will while you were gone there was a imposter living your life here and he was killed by Ben when he discovered that Ben was the killer, Sonny tells Will as he watches for any sign of the reaction he had before.  
So that imposter was here and everyone thought he was me, so that's why no one realized I was kidnapped, wow I had no idea that's what happened, Will replies to Sonny.  
Babe aren't you upset to learn there was a imposter here while you were being held for a year and a half, Sonny asks Will?  
Not really Sonny, Will replies.  
So what else happened in Salem, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny looks at Will confused by his lack of reaction to the news about the imposter.

Well Ben tried to kill Marlena but Chad saved her, Sonny tells Will.  
When it was discovered that Ben was the killer he kidnapped Abby, the stress caused her to go into early labor so Ben kidnapped a midwife to deliver the baby and then he killed the midwife, then Ben tried to kill Chad and Abby and he stole the baby, but he was caught and the baby returned to Abby, Sonny tells Will.

I guess I should also tell you babe that John Black has a son, his name is Paul Norita he's an ex baseball player, and he was also my former boyfriend who I once proposed to but because he wasn't out he said no, Will the imposter slept with Paul to get his coming out story for Sonix which is where the imposter worked, Sonny tells Will.  
You must have been very upset by his betrayal thinking that he was me, Will replies to Sonny.  
Yes I was babe, I also couldn't understand why he did it, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will I should also tell you that Paul's being in Salem and the odd way the imposter was acting left me feeling confused about my feeling for you and Paul, Sonny explains to Will.  
Sonny sits and looks at Will waiting for him to react, but he doesn't.

Babe whats wrong, Sonny asks Will?  
Nothing is wrong Sonny, Will replies.  
But Will you're not reacting at all to the things you reacted to before, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I'm sorry if I'm not reacting like you think I should or like I did before, Will replies.  
Sonny stares at Will for a minute worried.

Sonny please don't worry I'm OK, Will tells him taking his hand.  
Come on I have more questions, how's great grandma Caroline doing, Will asks Sonny?  
She's fine; she was ill for a while but is doing much better now, Sonny tells Will.  
What about your mom and dad Sonny, how are they, Will asks?  
My parents got divorced and now my mom and your dad are together, Sonny tells Will.  
I'm sorry to hear that Sonny, Will replies.

What about Maggie is she OK, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes she's fine, Sonny replies to Maggie.  
Brady moved out of the mansion, he also no longer works for Titan, he has a son with a woman named Theresa that Uncle Vic hates, Sonny tells Will.  
SO who runs Titan then Sonny, Will asks?  
Well Phillip did for a while but Uncle Vic fired him and threw him out, Sonny tells Will.  
Wow he fired his own son, Will replies surprised to Sonny.  
But who is running Titan then Will, asks Sonny again?  
I don't know Will, Sonny replies.  
Maybe Victor will ask you to run it, Will tells Sonny.  
Will why are you so interested in Titan all of a sudden, Sonny asks him?  
I'm not, I mean I was just asking, Will replies to Sonny.  
You know Sonny I can't wait to move into the Kiriakis Mansion, Will tells Sonny with a strange look in his eyes.

Will I don't understand it,I mean the first time I told you all of this you reacted completely different then you are now, Sonny tells Will.  
Now you're interested in Titan when you never gave it a thought before and you can't wait to live in the mansion, this is all very strange, Sonny tells Will.  
I don't know what to tell you Sonny, I don't know why my reaction is different now then you said it was before, or why you seem to think my interest it Titan is so strange, Will replies.  
It must have something to do with when you disappeared from the hotel this morning Will, when you came home you had forgotten everything from the previous 48 hours, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny, I don't understand how loosing my memory could affect how I react or what I'm interested in, Will replies.  
I don't know either Will, Sonny tells him worried.

Babe maybe you should get some sleep you look very tired, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny then you might as well go to the Mansion and get some sleep yourself, Will says giving him a kiss.  
Sonny leaves Will's room worried about his reactions to everything he told him and curious about his interest in Titan and about how excited he is to live at the Mansion, so he calls Rafe.

Sonny sits in his car in the parking lot and pulls out his phone.  
Rafe I just left Will and he's acting strange, I told him about the imposter and he had almost no reaction to it and suddenly he's thrilled to be staying at Uncle Vic's, he also had no reaction to EJ's death and is suddenly interested in Titan, Sonny tells Rafe.  
You're right Sonny that is all strange, hopefully tomorrow we'll get some answers, Rafe replies.  
Marlena is bringing Dr Richardson first thing in the morning to see Will, so go home and get some sleep and don't' worry we'll figure this out OK, I'll meet you at the hospital in the morning, Rafe tells Sonny.  
All right good night Rafe, Sonny replies as he hangs up the phone.

In the morning.  
Sonny has a quick breakfast then heads out to the hospital stopping on the way to buy red roses for Will.  
Hi babe, Sonny says as he enters the room with the red roses.  
Sonny there beautiful, thanks, Will replies sniffing them.  
Sonny and Will kiss for a few minutes.

Marlena arrives along with Dr Richardson to see Will.  
We're sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, Dr Richardson tells Will and Sonny.  
Will, Sonny I'd like you to meet Dr Harold Richardson, he's going to try and help you remember everything you forgot, Marlena tells Will.  
Harold this is my grandson Will Kiriakis Horton and his husband Sonny Horton Kiriakis, Marlena tells him.  
It's a pleasure to meet you both, Dr Richardson tells Will and Sonny as he shakes both their hands.  
Dr what are you going to do to help me remember, Will asks Dr Richardson?  
Will do you know what hypnosis is, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Yes I know, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
So you're going to hypnotize me then Dr Richardson, Will asks him?  
Yes I am, does that bother you Will, Dr Richardson asks?  
No, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Marlena would you and Sonny please leave the room, Dr Richardson asks them?  
Marlena and Sonny leave the room.

After they leave the room Dr Richardson darkens the room by closing the blinds and turning out the lights.  
Dr Richardson begins putting Will under hypnosis, after Will is under he asks Will questions about where he was for the year and a half he was gone.  
I don't know, Will replies when Dr Richardson asks him where he was.  
Will can you describe the room you were held in, Dr Richardson asks?  
NO I can't, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Will there is a restraint on your left ankle what is it attached to, Dr Richardson asks?  
I don't remember, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Will where did you go when you left the Hotel the other day, Dr Richardson asks?  
I don't remember, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Dr Richardson realizes that he can't recover any of Will's memories in this session.

Dr Richardson wakes Will up and opens the blinds and turns on the lights and calls Marlena and Sonny back into the room.  
Well as I expected Will has many roadblocks in his mind blocking the memories, Dr Richardson tells them.  
So what does that mean Dr Richardson, Sonny asks?  
It means whoever hypnotized Will did a thorough job, it's going to very difficult to break down the road blocks they put in, Dr Richardson replies to Sonny.

So Will was definitely hypnotized, Rafe asks Dr. Richardson and Marlena as he enters the room.  
Yes there's no doubt Rafe, Marlena replies.  
All Will's memories of when he was kidnapped and held as well as the 48 hours from when he first came back home have been blocked, Dr Richardson explains to Rafe.  
To make matters worse who ever did it has to be here in town, Will must have been hypnotized when he was at the Hotel probably because he was beginning to remember, Dr Richardson tells Rafe, Marlena, Sonny and Will.


	5. Chapter 5

So someone doesn't want Will to remember what happened to him, Sonny asks Dr Richardson?  
That's correct Sonny, Dr Richardson replies.  
But why would someone go through all the trouble to kidnap me and replace me with a double, Will asks?  
We don't know that Will, maybe if we could identify the body of the imposter we might get some leads, Rafe tells Will.  
Dr Richardson is Will going to have to stay here or can I take him home, Sonny asks?  
He can go home with you Sonny, but he needs to be kept safe, Dr Richardson tells him.  
The Kiriakis mansion is a fortress, Will is going to be safe there, Rafe tells Dr Richardson.

Dr Richardson, if you want you can work with Will at the Kiriakis Mansion, Sonny tells him.  
All right Sonny, Dr Richardson replies.  
Will I'll begin my work with you tomorrow, if that's OK with you, Dr Richardson tells Sonny.  
Will and Sonny arrive at the mansion and are greeted by Victor, Maggie, Brady, Adrienne, Justin and Lucas.  
Welcome home to Salem Will, everyone shouts as he enters the living room.

Gabi and Ari arrive a few minutes later.  
Daddy, Ari yells out running to him.  
Will picks Ari up and he gives her a big hug and a kiss.  
Ari how big you've gotten, Will says astonished as he looks at her.  
Hi da da, Ari says giving him a big kiss as he takes her from Will.  
Dad, Will calls out its so good to see you, Will says hugging him.  
Son I've missed you, the real you I mean, Lucas tells Will.  
Will it's so wonderful to have you back, Adrienne tells him as she hugs and kisses him.  
Will it's so great to have you back, Brady says as he hugs him too.  
Maggie hugs and kisses Will and Justin shakes his hand and then hugs him.  
Well if everyone is done hoarding Will, I just like to say welcome home Will you have been missed, Victor tells him.  
Thank you Victor, thank you everyone it so great to be back with my family again, Will tells everyone.  
Well I've having the cook make a special dinner to welcome Will home tonight, in the mean time lets let him get settled in, Maggie tells everyone.  
Will we'll see you later then, everyone tells him as the leave the house.

Sonny leads Will up to their room.  
Well Mr. Kiriakis Horton what should we do till dinnertime, Sonny asks him with a mischievous look in his eye?  
Will pushes Sonny down on their bed and strips off first his own shirt then Sonny's.  
My thoughts exactly, Sonny says in between kisses.

A short time later.  
Will that was fantastic, Sonny tells Will as they lay back on their bed.  
It was fantastic for me too Sonny, Will replies as he kisses Sonny.  
Will and Sonny cuddle for a while.  
Sonny can I ask you something, Will turns to face Sonny in bed as he asks?  
You can ask me anything babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny what was the imposter like, Will asks him?  
You mean in general or in bed, Sonny asks Will?  
Well now that you mention it how was he in bed Sonny, Will asks curious?  
I mean did he do any of the things I do, Will adds.  
Well no he didn't, I mean he wasn't that interested in sex, Sonny replies to Will.  
So then you didn't really enjoy it with him like you do with me, Will asks?  
No babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
And you didn't think it was strange for me to suddenly change Sonny, Will asks him?  
Well I thought at first we were just settling into normal married life like I've heard other couples do, Sonny replies.  
Besides that he and I were arguing a lot of the time, and then he took of the California for a while, Sonny tells Will.  
California, Will repeats puzzled to Sonny.  
He, the imposter went to help Sami and the kids settle in after EJ died and also to write for a movie based on Sami, Sonny tells Will.

Will lays on his back thinking for a minute.  
Babe are you all right, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes Sonny I am this is just all so weird to me Sonny, I mean its like my life has been fast forwarded and it's also so strange to think someone was living my life while I was who knows where, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I'll help you adjust, we'll all help you, Sonny tells Will hugging him.  
I know you all will Sonny, I just worry about Ari, I doubt her young mind can grasp whats happened, Will tells Sonny.  
Don't worry babe it'll be fine, Ari doesn't need to know about the imposter till she gets older, Sonny replies to Will.  
Hey everything is going to be fine babe, were together again and I love you, Sonny tells Will.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.

Sonny's phone rings just as Will and Sonny begin round two and Sonny sees its Sami.  
Will it's your mom, Sonny says handing him the phone.  
Hi mom, Will says to Sami.  
Will my god it's so good to hear your voice, I can't believe I have my son back, Sami tells him crying.  
Mom it's great to hear your voice to, where are you, Will asks Sami?  
Will I can't tell you that for now, I just want you to know I love you Will, Sami tells him.  
I love you too mom, Will replies.  
Mom are the kids with you, Will asks Sami?  
Yes they are, Sami replies to Will.  
Sami puts the kids on the phone one at a time so they can talk to their big brother.  
Will cries after he hangs up with them and Sonny wraps his arms around his husband to comfort him.  
After Will dries his eyes he looks into Sonny's eyes and says round two.  
You got it babe Sonny replies as they start to make love again.

After making love all afternoon Sonny and Will shower and get dressed for dinner.  
Sonny I'm so glad Victor had some new cloths picked up for me, I really didn't want to wear the old ones after a stranger wore them, Will tell him.  
How do they fit babe, Sonny asks Will?  
It looks like they got most of the sizes right, but I need to do a little more shopping, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe those pants are way to baggy, I mean I really can't see you cute butt in them, Sonny tells Will.  
Well Sonny you can see it later, Will tells him.  
Sonny laughs, I hold you to that Will.  
Come on we'd better get downstairs for dinner, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.

Will great news, Victor has invited Ari and I to stay here too, Gabi tells Will and Sonny as they come down the stairs.  
That's great Gabi, isn't that great Ari, Will asks her as he carries her into the living room?  
Thanks Victor, Maggie, for inviting Ari and Gabi to stay here, Will say's.  
You're very welcome Will, Victor replies.

Will do all the cloths we bought for you fit OK, Maggie asks him?  
For the most part yes Maggie thank you, but I still need to pick up a few more things, Will replies.  
Will I have something for you, Adrienne tells him handing him a box.  
Will opens it and finds 2 vests in his style and 2 shirts as well.  
Thanks Adrienne, Will says kissing her on the cheek.  
Your dad and I did a little shopping, we assumed you wouldn't want to wear the cloths the imposter wore, Adrienne tells Will.  
I asked Sonny to have all my old cloths donated to charity already, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Babe I hope you won't be upset by this but I did kept all the things I gave you like the books and other tokens of my love or you, Sonny tells Will.  
No Sonny that's great, those things mean a lot to me, just get rid of anything you gave the imposter or he gave you OK, Will tells him.  
All ready done babe, Sonny replies.

Well if this talk about Will's stuff is over its time to eat, Victor says.  
Everyone walks into the dinning room.  
Victor gets up and proposes a toast to Will and how great it is to have him back.  
To Will, everyone replies clinking their glasses.  
Thanks Victor, everyone its so good to be back, Will replies.  
Will suddenly gets a strange look on his face.  
Babe what's wrong, Sonny asks him concerned?  
I don't know Sonny for a moment I saw a dimly lighted room but I don't know from where or when I remember it, Will replies.  
Will I think your memory is starting to come back, I'd better call Rafe and Dr Richardson, Sonny tells him as he leaves the table to make the calls.

Rafe comes over to the Kiriakis Mansion a while later to speak to Will.  
Will what can you tell me about the dimly lighted room, can you describe it, Rafe asks him?  
I saw a table with papers on it and a chair, I also saw a cot in the room, Will tells Rafe and Sonny.  
Anything else Will, Rafe asks?  
No, Will replies frustrated.  
Will don't worry it may take time, but you'll remember, Rafe tells him.

Later that night up in Sonny and Will's room.  
Sonny wakes up very late and reaches over for Will but he's not in their bed.  
Will, Sonny call's out into the dark room.  
Sonny gets out of bed to look for Will.  
Babe is everything OK Sonny asks outside the bathroom door?  
Babe are you in there, Sonny asks as he opens the door and discovers the room is empty.  
Where can he be at this hour, Sonny wonders grabbing his robe.  
Sonny looks into Ari's room hoping he is in there, but he isn't.

Sonny goes downstairs to look for Will, as he gets outside the living room he hears Will talking to someone on the phone.  
Sonny is curious at who his husband is talking to this late so he listens at the door.  
I remembered the room, I told my husband and our family and the police, Will says in a monotone voice on the phone.  
Yes I understand I will remember nothing about the room, Yes I understand, Will says to the person on the phone.  
Will hangs up and Sonny hides while Will goes upstairs.  
Sonny follows Will up and watches him get into bed and go to sleep.  
Will, Sonny says as he shakes him.  
Sonny what's wrong, why are you up, Will asks?  
babe who did you just speak to on the phone downstairs, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I've been in our bed, I wasn't on the phone, Will replies.  
Will I just saw you in the living room making a call to someone and you spoke to them in a monotone voice, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I don't know what you're talking about, Will replies confused.

Sonny hears a knock on the door and goes to answers it.  
Uncle Vic, is anything wrong, Sonny asks as he opens the door?  
Were you both downstairs a few minutes ago, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
No Victor I haven't been down there since everyone left earlier tonight, Will replies.  
But Will I just saw you down stairs on the phone talking about the room you were in when you were kidnapped, Sonny says.  
Sonny what room, I don't know what room you're talking about, Will replies confused.  
Will you told us at dinner you remembered the room you were held in, Sonny tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny and Victor very confused.  
Sonny I don't remember saying that or making a call downstairs, Will tells him scared.  
Will you told us you remembered the room you were held in, Rafe came over and you described it to him, Victor tells Will.  
Victor, Sonny I have no memory of that at all, Will replies worried.

Sonny this call you heard Will make did you hear anything he said, Victor asks him?  
Yes Will said "Yes I understand I will remember nothing about the room, Yes I understand" all in a monotone voice Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Sonny call Rafe and get him back over here, Victor instructs him.  
Sonny calls Rafe and tells him what just happened.  
I'll be right there Sonny, Rafe replies getting out of bed.

Sonny was Will on this landline or a cell, Rafe asks him pointing to the living room phone?  
Landline, he doesn't have a cell right now, Sonny replies to Rafe.  
Rafe calls the department and has them find out who Will called and orders them to trace the call to where it was received.

Sonny what did Will say to whoever he called tonight, Rafe asks him?  
He said, "Yes I understand I will remember nothing about the room, Yes I understand", Sonny replies to Rafe.  
And Rafe his voice was monotone the whole time, Sonny adds.  
The hypnotist, that's who Will called, Victor tells Rafe, Will, and Sonny.  
I think you're right Victor, Rafe replies.  
Will must have been programmed to call the hypnotist if he started to remember anything, Rafe tells Victor, Will and Sonny.  
We need to find out whoever this hypnotist is, and undo what he or she has done, Sonny tells Will, Rafe, and Victor.  
Rafe gets a call from the Salem PD and is told the call went to a disposable cell phone.  
Damn, Rafe says as he hangs up the phone.  
Rafe fills in Sonny, Will and Victor about the disposable phone that received the call.

In a room a woman throws out a cell phone and then makes a call on another one.  
Yes he started to remember, no I blanked it out again over the phone, if he does then I'll have to blank out all his memories, no because if I do he'll be useless to us, yes I'll speed up the plan, yes as soon as he gets it he'll put it into the agreed upon place for pickup, no he won't remember doing it, yes I'll keep you posted, the woman says as she hangs up.


	6. Chapter 6

Late at night at the Kiriakis mansion.  
Will has made a mysteries call down in the Kiriakis living room and doesn't remember making the call.  
Victor, Rafe and Sonny suspect he called the hypnotist to tell him/her that he was starting to remember.  
Will had remembered the room he was held in that night during dinner.

At the Kiriakis mansion the following morning.  
Will and Sonny return to their bedroom and lie down together.  
Babe, Dr Richardson won't be here for a few hours you should try to get some rest, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I'll sleep if you do, you're just as tired as I am, Will replies.  
OK babe, Sonny replies as he lies on the bed besides Will.  
Will and Sonny cuddle and fall asleep.

At the Salem PD.  
Rafe calls Dr Richardson to tell him about what happened last night with Will.  
Don't worry Rafe, I expected something like this to happen, Will wasn't hypnotized just once but was hypnotized many times during the long period he was held, what we need to find out is why, Dr Richardson tells Rafe.  
I don't understand Dr Richardson why would they need to hypnotize Will so many times, Rafe asks him?  
Rafe the only reason I can think of is if you wanted to condition him to do something, Dr Richardson explains to him.  
But what could he be hypnotized to do, Rafe asks Dr Richardson?  
I don't know yet, Dr Richardson replies to Rafe.  
But I will tell you this Rafe, it has to be something the imposter of Will failed to do for whoever is responsible for all this, Dr Richardson tells him.  
But what can it be, Rafe wonders as he hangs up with Dr Richardson.

Roman I just had a talk with Dr Richardson and he brought up something interesting.  
What, Roman asks Rafe?  
Well, the imposter must have had a mission of some kind that he didn't complete, before he was murdered, Rafe tells Roman.  
Dr Richardson feels Will was conditioned thru hypnosis to carry out the imposters mission, what ever it was, Rafe explains to Roman.  
So then after the imposter was killed, they had no choice but to use the real Will to accomplish what ever it is they want done, Roman replies to Rafe.  
So how do we find out what Will's supposed to do, Rafe asks Roman?  
Watch and wait, by now the hypnotist has to know that a Dr is working with Will to restore his memory, Roman replies.  
Since we know that Will called the hypnotist last night we're going to have to make sure he can't use the phone anymore to call him/her, Roman tells Rafe.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Dr Richardson has arrived to begin work with Will.  
Will and Dr Richardson work in a quiet upstairs room where they won't be disturbed.  
Well Will I heard you called the hypnotist last night, Dr Richardson tells him.  
I have no memory of doing that Dr Richardson, I don't even remember getting out of bed much less going downstairs and making a call, Will replies.  
For now don't worry about that Will, Dr Richardson tells him.

Will I'd like to hypnotize you again, Dr Richardson tells him.  
OK, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
After Will is under Dr Richardson has him remember his last night before he was kidnapped.

I remember Sonny and I argued over his using all the money in our joint savings account for the new club with out telling me, Will replies.  
Good Will, Dr Richardson tells him.  
Will did anyone come to the apartment that day, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Yes I did, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
You did, you saw yourself Will, how, Dr Richardson asks him?  
I don't know, I just remember seeing myself when I opened the apartment door, and then I felt a pain here, Will replies to Dr Richardson holding his left hand up to his right upper arm.  
Will describe the pain you felt, Dr Richardson asks him?  
It was like a needle, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Like getting an injection, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
No, it was more like getting struck like a needle that was thrown like a dart, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Will do you remember anything after that, Dr Richardson asks him?  
No nothing, Will replies to Dr Richardson.

Will last night what made you make that call you made, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
I, I, I had to, Will finally replies to Dr Richardson.  
Had to why, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
I don't know, Will replies to Dr Richardson.

Will I would like you to listen to me as I describe some things to you, Dr Richardson tells him.  
On your left ankle you felt something cold and hard around it, can you remember that Will, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies to Dr the cold hard metal around your left ankle a restraint Will, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Yes it was, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
The cold and hard metal around your left ankle was attached to a chain that made a sound as it was dragged on the floor, can you remember that sound, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Close your eyes Will and picture the restraint on your ankle and the chain that was attached to it that made a dragging sound on the floor, where did that chain go, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
The wall, Will replies to Dr were chained to a wall, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Will why were you chained to the wall, can you tell me why, Dr Richardson asks him?  
I tried to escape so I was chained except for my weekly shower, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Will what can you tell me about the room your were in, Dr Richardson asks him?  
I can't remember, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
There is a cot with a blanket and a pillow, and a table with papers on it and a chair next to it, the room has no windows and is dimly lit, Dr Richardson tells Will.  
Think, can you remember that room Will, Dr Richardson asks him?  
I , I, no I can't remember the room, Will replies to Dr Richardson.

Will can you remember the shower you used once a week, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Dr Richardson asks Will to describe the room and he does, he also tells him about how one of the men tried to rape him once.  
Dr Richardson asks Will how did he stop the man who tried to rape him, and he replies another man entered the room and stopped the him.  
Will do you know who that man was who stopped the other man from raping you, or can you describe him to me, Dr Richardson asks him?  
It was Clyde Weston, he stopped the other man from raping me, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Dr Richardson wakes Will up and tells him he will remember everything he told him during the session.  
Will and Dr Richardson go downstairs to the living room to see Rafe, Sonny and Victor.

In the living room.  
Dr Richardson how did it go, Rafe asks him as he and Will enter the room?  
Very well Rafe, Will remembered many things including the name of one of the persons who held him prisoner, Dr Richardson replies.  
Will who did you remember, Rafe asks him?  
Clyde Weston, Will replies to Rafe.  
Clyde Weston are you sure Will, Sonny asks him?  
Yes Sonny I am, I remembered one of the men tried to rape me and Clyde Weston stopped him, Will replies.  
You were almost raped, Sonny repeats horrified!  
Yes Sonny, but Clyde Weston stopped him and I never saw that man again, Will tells Sonny, Rafe, and Victor.  
Weston, that dam hillbilly hick, Victor says sounding very angry.  
Why would Clyde Weston replace Will with a imposter, Sonny asks Rafe?  
He must want something from Victor and he needed someone inside the family to get it, Rafe replies to Sonny looking at Victor.  
Are you going to charge Weston for what he did to Will, Victor asks Rafe in his gruff voice?  
If we can find him we will, but he disappeared right after he got released from prison in Florida, Rafe replies to Victor.  
Victor gets up without saying a word and leaves the room.  
I hope your Uncle is not planing to find and deal with Clyde Weston himself, Rafe tells Sonny.  
I hope he does, Sonny thinks to himself.

Dr Richardson and Rafe leave the mansion.  
Will goes upstairs to get more sleep and asks Sonny to join him.  
I'll be up in a few minutes babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
After Will goes upstairs Sonny goes looking for his Uncle Vic.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Sonny goes looking for Victor, but can't find him.  
Where did he go, I want him to capture Clyde Weston so I can kill that bastard with my own hands for what he did to Will, Sonny thinks.

Sonny goes upstairs and into his and Will's room.  
Well if it isn't my sexy husband, Will calls out from the bed naked.  
Seeing Will laying there like that makes Sonny forget everything else and he runs over and Joins Will on the bed leaving a trail of cloths behind him.

Latter Sonny lays awake as Will sleeps with his head nestled on Sonny's chest.  
I going to make that bastard pay for hurting you Will, Sonny thinks to himself.  
Sonny's sudden increased heart rate wakes Will up.  
Alarmed Will sits up and looks at his husband.

Sonny is something wrong, Will asks?  
No babe go back to sleep, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I can tell you're thinking something, and I assume it's your wanting to kill Clyde Weston yourself, Will tells him.  
Babe I, Sonny start's to say till Will puts his finger on Sonny's lip to stop him.  
Sonny I know Clyde Weston hurt me, and I know it's in your blood to want revenge for it, but please promise me you won't do anything, Will asks him?  
Will I can't promise that, I want that bastard dead for what he did to you and to me, Sonny replies.  
Sonny No, Will replies.  
Sonny, you can't we've been thru to much the last few years,and we need to get out life together started again, a new beginning for both of us together, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I can't, I'm sorry I just can't not after he kidnapped you, and look at what he put me thru with that damn imposter, Sonny replies.  
Sonny please NO, don't do anything that might take you away from me, if you kill Weston you'll go to prison, Sonny please listen to me, Will begs him.  
OK babe I promise I wont go looking for Weston myself, Sonny tells Will.  
Pinky swear, Will says extending his pinky.  
Yes pinky swear, Sonny replies as he takes Will's pinky with his own.

Later that evening.  
Uncle Vic I want to talk to you, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I know what you want to talk to me about, and the answer is NO, Victor tells him.  
Uncle Vic, Will is my husband and it's my responsibility to kill Weston for what he did to him, Sonny tells Victor.  
Sonny do you have any idea what you're talking about doing, Victor asks him shocked?  
Yes I do Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Victor stares at Sonny for a minute and realizes Sonny does know.  
Sonny the answer is NO, Victor tells him.  
Uncle Vic, I have to do this, Sonny replies in protest.  
Sonny my answer is finial, do you understand me FINIAL, if and when I find Weston, I'll have him dealt with so he's gone for good, both him and his people, Victor tells Sonny.  
Victor gets up and leaves the room.  
Sonny fumes for several minutes alone until Will enters the room.

Babe are you ready for dinner, Sonny asks him?  
Yes I worked up an appetite this afternoon thanks to you, Will replies to Sonny as he kisses him.  
Where's Victor he's usually in here having a drink before diner, Will asks Sonny?  
He was here babe, but he said he had a call to make, Sonny tells Will.

The Kiriakis family sits down to dinner.  
How are you tonight Will, Brady asks him?  
Great Brady, I'm starting to remember things thanks to Dr Richardson, Will replies.  
Will looks at Victor who is giving Sonny an angry look and wonders why.  
Sonny we need to start thinking about where were going to live, Will tells him.  
Sonny, Sonny did you hear me, Will asks him?  
What babe, I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny what's going on between you and your Uncle, Will asks him?  
Nothing Will why, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny you two have been giving each other angry looks since we sat down to dinner and I want to know why, Will replies to Sonny?  
Babe it's nothing, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will looks at Sonny and doesn't believe him so he turns to Victor.

Victor what's going on between you and Sonny, Will asks him?  
Ask Sonny, Will, Victor replies in a huff leaving the table.  
OK Sonny Kiriakis what's going on, Will asks him?  
Will looks at Sonny and at Victor's now empty chair and realizes what's going on between them and suddenly turns very pale.  
Sonny upstairs NOW, Will yells at him as he throws his napkin down and almost flips his chair over from how fast and angry he gets up.

Upstairs in Will and Sonny's room.  
Oh my god you're still planning to kill Clyde Weston yourself aren't you, you swore this afternoon not to "go looking for him", but you never swore not to kill him, Will says.  
Babe I, Sonny starts to say but Will cuts him off.  
You lied to me Sonny, YOU LIED, Will yells at him angry.  
Babe, WILL PLEASE, Sonny calls out as Will runs into the bathroom and slams the door and locks it.  
Sonny tries to follow Will but he finds the door locked and Will won't talk to him.

Will, come on let me in PLEASE Babe, Sonny begs him.  
Will opens the door and looks at Sonny, and Sonny sees anger in Will's face like he never saw before.  
Go sleep somewhere else Kiriakis, Will hollers at Sonny after a minute spent staring at Sonny.  
Sonny leaves the room and hears Will lock the door behind him.

Well I take it Will found out what you want to do, Victor asks Sonny in the hall outside their room?  
Uncle Vic please this is between me and my husband, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny if you did kill Weston how would you feel afterward, how would Will feel about YOUR doing it, would he still love you knowing you KILLED someone because of him, Victor asks Sonny?

Will opens the door and looks at Sonny and Victor.  
Victor can you please tell my husband not to do what he wants to do, PLEASE, Will begs.  
Will I already told him NO, on his plan to kill Weston himself, Victor replies.  
Yes and he PROMISED me this afternoon that he wouldn't do it, AND HE LIED TO ME, Will tells Victor as he looks at Sonny with anger still in his eyes.

Sonny we promised each other to always be honest with one another and to NOT KEEP SECRETS, you just broke that promise and I feel like I don't know you, Will tells him.  
Sonny your husband asked you NOT to do it, and I told you NO about your doing it so listen to both of us and forget the whole thing NOW, Victor yells at Sonny.  
Victor walks away from Sonny, and Will closes and locks the bedroom door after he goes back inside.  
Sonny sits on the floor outside his and Will's room and cries.  
Why do I want to do this, WHY, is it the Greek blood in me or is it the Kiriakis blood that wants him dead for hurting the man I love, Sonny sits and wonders.

A few hours later.  
Sonny sits downstairs in the living room drinking when Maggie comes into the room.  
Sonny you need to go to bed, Maggie tells him.  
Sonny looks up at Maggie from his drink and starts to cry.

Sonny, Victor told me about what happened between you and Will, Maggie tells him as she sits besides him on the couch.  
Sonny listen to me, because I know how Will feels right now, Maggie tells him.  
Trust and honesty are the foundation of any relationship, without it the relationship can't last, Maggie tells Sonny.  
Victor didn't tell me what this is all about, but I think I know what you want to do, and Sonny and you can't do it and stay happily married to Will, you can't do something he's begged you not to and you promised him you wouldn't do, I think you know that Sonny, Maggie tells him.  
Listen to me forget doing what you want to do, let the Police deal with Clyde Weston, concentrate on Will and your life together, Maggie tells Sonny.  
Sonny do you know what a miracle you got in getting the love of your life back after we all thought he was dead, so don't ruin it now by doing what you want to do, Maggie tells Sonny as she gets up to leave the room.  
And Sonny go to bed, Maggie adds as she leaves the living room.

Will comes downstairs and passes Maggie as she goes up.  
Sonny you've always been such a good man, please don't do anything that will change that, please, Will tells him as he enters the room.  
I still remember when I thought you killed Nick for me, to protect me, I can't describe that feeling to you but I can tell you I never want to feel it again, Will tells Sonny sitting down next to him on the couch and taking his hand.  
I remember that too and I remember you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect me Will, I remember how responsible you felt for what you thought I had done, Sonny replies to Will.  
I'm so sorry Will, I let my anger get the better of me, your right I can't do it, I so sorry I lied to you Will, please forgive me babe, Sonny asks Will as he looks into his eyes and cries.  
Sonny I need you to understand something, trust is the most important part of any relationship, I have watched my Mother time after time violate the trust of someone she loved and it turned out disastrous for her, it's the one thing I swore I would never do I would never betray your trust and I thought you would never betray mine, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny you need to know I'll forgive you now for betraying my trust, but if it happens again, well I don't know if I can again, Will tells Sonny.

Now come on lets go to bed, Will tells Sonny as she kisses him.  
Babe I love you so much, Sonny tells Will.  
And I love you, Will replies to Sonny.

At the Salem PD  
Rafe how are we going to find Clyde Weston, I 'm sure he changed his identity by now, Roman asks?  
Clyde Weston what could he want from the Victor Kiriakis that required him to go thru all this trouble, Rafe asks Roman?  
Roman I just had a scary thought, what about Ben Weston, Rafe asks him?  
He's in the mental hospital yet, Roman replies.  
I bet Clyde plans to get him out, we'd better warn them to double his guard, Rafe warns Roman.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman calls the hospital Ben Weston is committed to and is told he escaped earlier that night.  
How did he escape, Roman asks the Dr in charge?  
He strangled his nurse and took his cloths and put him in his bed, we only discovered he was gone an hour ago, the Dr tells Roman.  
We have already informed the State police, the Dr tells Roman.  
Roman calls Rafe into his office.  
Rafe you were right, Ben has escaped.  
We'd better put out a alert, he might come here, Roman tells Rafe.  
Roman instructs the Sergeant to have all cars out on patrol to be on the lookout for Ben Weston.

We'd better warn Abby and Chad about this, Roman tells Rafe.  
Rafe calls the DiMera Mansion and speaks to Chad who is horrified when he hears that Ben has escaped.  
Rafe we'd better also let Will and Sonny know about Ben, since he killed the imposter he might try to kill the real Will if he sees him, Roman tells Rafe.  
That's a good idea, the last report I received about Ben stated that he keeps saying that he left something undone in Salem that would set things right for him if he did it, Rafe tells Roman.I don't like the sound of that Rafe, Roman comments. Roman picks up the phone and calls JJ.  
JJ it's Roman listen I'm assigning you to the DiMera mansion to guard your sister and brother in law, why because Ben Weston has escaped, Roman tells him.  
JJ tells Roman he'll pack a bag and get over there asap.

Rafe calls the Kiriakis Mansion and tells Victor that Ben is on the loose and that he should increase security and NOT let Will go out alone.  
Maggie are Will and Sonny up in their room, Victor asks his wife?  
Yes they went up to their room about an hour ago, Maggie tells then their in for the night, Victor comments relieved.  
Victor calls the head of his security and orders more security patrolling around the Mansion and grounds and that under no circumstance is Will Horton to be allowed to leave the grounds with out his say so.  
Victor what's wrong, why the added security and why can't Will leave the grounds, Maggie asks him worried?  
Ben Weston has escaped from the mental hospital, he may be on his way here to Salem and Rafe seems to think he might try to kill Will, Victor tells Maggie.  
OH Victor, Maggie replies alarmed.  
Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Will, Victor tells Maggie.  
Victor and Maggie kiss.

The following morning.  
Sonny how about going for a run before Dr Richardson comes over, Will asks him after breakfast?  
Sure babe lets get change and we'll go, Sonny replies as he and Will start to head upstairs.  
Sonny, Will wait a moment, Victor tells them after he overhears their conservation.

Sonny, I need to speak to you and Will in here, Victor tells them directing them into the living room.  
Uncle Vic what's wrong, Sonny asks him worried?  
Sonny, Will, Ben Weston escaped last night and he might be in Salem already, Victor tells them.  
Ben Weston escaped, Uncle Vic you don't think he'll come after Will do you, Sonny asks Victor worried?  
It's a possibility Sonny, Ben may not know about the imposter or that the real Will is back here, Victor tells Sonny.  
Will I need you to stay here inside the house until the police catch Ben, Victor tells him and Sonny.  
Victor, Sonny look I know Ben killed the imposter, but why would he try to kill me, Will asks them?

Babe the imposter was your twin, and Ben is nuts, he might think he has to kill you, I mean he thought he was killing the real you not an imposter, Sonny tells Will.  
Will, Rafe told me Ben kept going on in the hospital about something he left undone here in Salem, it's possible that Clyde told his son about the imposter after Ben killed him, so now he might think he has to kill you to set things right for him, Victor explains to Will.

Great so Clyde had me kidnapped and replaced with a imposter for a year and now his son wants to kill me, why me, Will yells as he runs upstairs.  
Sonny go after your husband and calm him down, Victor tells him.  
Sonny follows Will up stairs to their room.

So what am I supposed to do all day Sonny, Will asks him?  
Will look we can spend the day with Ari after your appointment with Dr Richardson, Sonny tells him as he gives Will a big hug.  
Sonny when's all of this going to be over, Will asks him?  
I don't know babe, Sonny replies.  
I love you Will, Sonny says.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies as he kisses him.

Later that morning.  
Well Will how are today, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Well lets see Dr, first my husband wanted to kill the man who kidnapped and replaced me with a imposter, and now his son who was the one who killed the imposter of me has escaped the mental hospital and may come after me to kill me, Will tells Dr Richardson shaking his head.  
I heard about Ben Weston escaping this morning from Rafe, Dr Richardson tells Will.  
Will I wouldn't worry about Ben Weston you're safe in this house, Victor Kiriakis made sure of that, Dr Richardson adds.  
What about Sonny, I hope you talked him out of wanting to kill the man who kidnapped you Will, Dr Richardson asks him concerned?

Yes I did finally convince him not to, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Will the man who killed the imposter did you know him, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Yes I did, he was a friend of mine and Sonny's, the imposter was even supposed to serve as his best man for his and Abby's wedding, Will tells Dr Richardson.  
And yet he killed the imposter believing he was you, Dr Richardson replies to Will.

Well lets begin our session Will, Dr Richardson tells him.  
Dr Richardson and Will discuss everything he has remembered since his last appointment.  
Well Will I'm going to put you under hypnosis again, Dr Richardson tells Will.  
OK Dr Richardson, Will replies.  
Dr Richardson uses the bits and pieces that Will remembered to break down more of the roadblocks and as he does Will can remember more and more about the year he was away from Sonny and Salem.

Towards the end of the session Dr Richardson decides to question Will while he's still under hypnosis about what he was sent back to do in Salem for Clyde Weston.  
Will sits in his chair and grows frustrated.  
I, no I can't remember, Will replies.  
It's OK Will, Dr Richardson tells him.  
Will, it's time to wake you up and as before I want you to remember everything we talked about, Dr Richardson instructs Will.  
How do you feel Will, Dr Richardson asks him after he wakes up?  
OK, Will replies to Dr Richardson.

Well Will that's enough work for today, Dr Richardson tells him.  
We've made good progress Will, you should feel encouraged, Dr Richardson tells him as he packs his briefcase.  
I'm afraid I don't Dr Richardson, I want all of this to be over so Sonny and I can go back to living our lives, Will tells him.  
Dr Richardson tells Will to not be discouraged and that he and Will, will discover whatever he's supposed to do together.  
Will and Dr Richardson walk back to the living room and Victor and Sonny are there having coffee when they arrive.  
Ah Dr Richardson, Will, join us, Victor tells them.  
Thank you Mr. Kiriakis, Dr Richardson replies.  
Sonny pours Dr Richardson and Will some coffee as they fill him and Victor in on how the session went.

So Will still has no idea what Weston wants him to do, Victor comments.  
No, but his memory of the year he was away is coming back so in time he will remember, Dr Richardson tells Victor.  
But what if I do what ever it is before I can remember it Dr Richardson, Will asks?  
Will your family is going to have to keep a eye on you until you can remember, Dr Richardson tells Will.  
Sonny, make sure you're with Will at night, especially in the early morning hours, Dr Richardson tells him.  
What should we do if Will does anything, Victor asks Dr Richardson?  
Watch what he does and make sure he and everyone else is safe and remember Will won't be in control of his actions, Dr Richardson tells Victor.  
Should we try to wake him up, Sonny asks Dr Richardson?  
No, call me and keep on eye on Will, but be careful, we have no idea what he was instructed to do if someone tries to stop him, Dr Richardson tells Sonny, Will and Victor.  
You mean I might have been instructed to hurt or even kill anyone who tries to stop me Dr Richardson, Will replies horrified.  
It's a possibility Will, Dr Richardson tells don't worry I'll be with you and I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone or yourself, Sonny tells him. But what if I hurt you Sonny, Will replies pulling away terrified.  
Will I'm going to prescribe some medication for you that will help, one is for anxiety and the other will help you sleep, Dr Richardson tells him.

Victor walks Dr Richardson out and has a talk with him about precautions they can take to protect Will and the rest of the family especially Sonny.  
Dr I was thinking maybe Will should wear an ankle monitor so we can keep track of his movements, otherwise Sonny isn't going to be able to sleep, he'll be constantly worried about where Will is, Victor suggest.  
That might be a good idea Mr Kiriakis, but if Will refuses I wouldn't insist upon it, Dr Richardson replies.  
Victor asks Will if he would be willing to wear the monitor and he agrees for Sonny's sake to wear it.  
Victor calls and has one sent over to the house immediately.  
Thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny tells him after Will leaves the room.  
At least now I won't be constantly waking up to see if he's still in our bed, Sonny adds.

At the Salem PD.  
Roman we just got an ID on the imposter from the FBI, Rafe tells him in Roman's office.  
His name was Jeremy Hollis he was an actor, Rafe tells Roman as he hands him the file they got on him from the FBI.  
We'll this man does have a resemblance to Will, so with surgery he was a dead ringer for him, Roman comments to Rafe as he looks at Jeremy Hollis's photo taken before the plastic surgery.

Yes and according to his file he was from the same area as Clyde Weston, so that explains how Weston found him, Rafe tells Roman.  
There's also no next of kin mentioned in this file Rafe, Roman comments.  
No, wait a moment, right here it states his mother, sister and step dad were killed in an accident several years ago, Rafe tells Roman.  
So no one missed him while he was gone, Roman replies to Rafe.  
No he was perfect for this kind of job, Rafe tells Roman.  
Roman the FBI did check his last know address and they found a lot of background information on Will and Sonny there as well as voice recordings he must have used to get Will's voice down, Rafe tells Roman.  
Was anything found that might give a hint about why Will was replaced by him, Roman asks Rafe?

Well they also found this, its a floor plan of the Kiriakis Mansion, but there's no clue on it about what he was after, Rafe tells Roman.  
Show this floor plan to Victor, maybe it'll give him some idea of what it could be, Roman instructs Rafe.  
Roman shakes his head, I still can't believe none of us suspected that he wasn't Will, Roman tells Rafe.  
I know Roman, I asks myself that ever time I see Will, Rafe replies.

At Clyde Weston's hideout.  
Clyde finds out his son has escaped from the Hospital before his own plan to break him out could be implemented, he immediately orders his men to find Ben before he gets into more trouble.

Meanwhile Ben has killed a man who was changing a flat tire by the side of the road and has stolen his cloths and his vehicle and heads for Salem.


	9. Chapter 9

Rafe arrives at the Kiriakis Mansion to see Victor.  
Henderson I need to speak to Mr. Kiriakis, Rafe tells him.  
This way sir, Henderson tells Rafe.

Rafe, have you found that hillbilly hick, Clyde Weston , or his son Ben yet, Victor asks him?  
No we haven't Victor, Rafe replies?  
Then what the hell are you doing here, get the hell out and do you damn job, Victor yells at Rafe.  
Victor we ID the imposter and I need to show you something we found in the mans home, Rafe tells Victor.  
What the hell is, Victor asks Rafe?

A floor plan of this house, Rafe tells Victor.  
Who the hell was it that impersonated Will, Victor asks Rafe as they enter the living room?  
His name was Jeremy Hollis and he was a actor from Clyde Weston's home town, he bore a great resemblance to Will even before the plastic surgery as you can see in this photo of him, Rafe replies to Victor as he shows it to him.  
They also found a lot of background information on Will, Sonny, you, and the rest of the people Will knows in Salem, Rafe tells Victor.  
There were also voice recordings and video footage of Will in Jeremy Hollis's house, Rafe adds.  
Let me see that floor plan they found, Victor tells Rafe.  
Well this has all the rooms doorways and windows marked, Victor says as he looks at the floor plan to Rafe.  
These marking are of all the sensors and other alarm equipment through the house, Victor tells Rafe.  
Victor look at this and this, Rafe tells him as he points out two symbols, one in his study and the other in the master bedroom.  
Those are safes, Victor tells Rafe.  
What about this mark, Rafe asks Victor?  
No idea, Victor replies in his gruff voice as he goes over and pours himself a drink.  
Victor whatever this is, it could be what Will is supposed to find for Clyde, Rafe tells him.  
It's NOTHING Rafe, if that's all then LEAVE, Victor tells him leaving the room.  
Victor I need to know what this is, Rafe yells after Victor as he follows him from the room.

Henderson do your damn job and show Rafe out, Victor yells at him.  
Victor, Rafe yells out at him in protest.  
This way sir, Henderson tells Rafe.

At the Salem PD  
Rafe sits at his desk looking at the Kiriakis floor plan, when Roman walks over to him.  
I take it things didn't go well with Victor, Roman asks Rafe?  
No , Rafe replies to Roman.  
I'm convinced that this is where what ever it is that Clyde Weston is after, is kept by Victor, Rafe tells Roman.  
At least it was, Victor probably has had it moved already, Roman replies to Rafe.  
What the hell could it be that Weston is after, why go thru all this trouble if he already knew where it was in the mansion, why not just break in and steal it, Rafe asks Roman?That's the question Rafe, Roman replies.

You know Rafe I've been thinking, maybe we should take a look at Sonny, or more importantly at what he owns or will own, Roman tells Rafe.  
Will own, you mean like in Victor's will, Rafe asks Roman?  
Yes, what if Weston's planed to kill Victor so Sonny would inherit what ever it is and then kill Sonny so Will would get it, Roman suggests to Rafe. That would explain the imposter, Rafe replies to Roman.  
But then why did Clyde try to kill Sonny last year, if he died it would spoil his plans, Rafe asks Roman.  
Perhaps things weren't going as planed, perhaps because of the mess the imposter was making of Will and Sonny's marriage he was switching to plan B, Roman suggests to Rafe.  
That means the imposter was no longer needed, so he must have then started to have the real Will prepared to carry out his plan but then Ben killed the imposter, Rafe replies to then they went to plan C, Roman tells Rafe. Have the real Will return with no memory of ever being kidnapped and have him conditioned to get what ever it is for him, Rafe tells Roman.  
Well this is all just a theory, and they're still some things that make no sense, at least none that we know of yet, Roman tells Rafe.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor calls several of his men.  
I want it moved immediately, Victor tells them in his gruff voice.  
And I want all the alarm systems in this house and on the grounds changed immediately, Victor adds.

Up in Will and Sonny's room.  
Will and Sonny hear a knock at the door and Will answers it.  
Mr. Horton there's a call for you sir, Henderson tells him.  
Who is it Henderson, Sonny asks him?  
She would not give her name sir, she just asked me to say Pegasus to you sir, Henderson tells Will.  
Wills face suddenly goes blank.  
Babe are you OK, Sonny asks Will?

Will doesn't answer Sonny, instead he leaves the room.  
Henderson tell whoever that is on the phone that Will is unavailable, Sonny tells Henderson.  
And then I want you to call Rafe at the Salem PD and ask him to trace the call, Sonny tells Henderson as he runs after Will.  
Sonny follows Will into the basement of the mansion.  
Will looks at a blank wall.  
Sonny watches as Will searches the wall by hitting it in several area's.

Will what are you doing Sonny asks him?  
Leave me alone Sonny, Will replies as he continues to search the wall.  
Will, Sonny says as he grabs his arm and pulls him away from the wall.  
Will turns to face Sonny and with out warning punches Sonny in the face knocking him out and then returns to searching the wall.

Victor meanwhile hears an alarm sound that indicates that someone is in the basement.  
Victor checks the computer that keeps track of the ankle monitor on Will and see's it's him.  
Victor goes down to the basement and sees Will searching the wall that was marked on the floor plan found in Jeremy Hollis home.  
Victor hears a sound and sees Sonny lying on the floor coming too with blood on the side of his mouth and a large bruise on the left side of his face.  
Victor goes back upstairs and has Henderson call Rafe and Dr Richardson to tell them to come over immediately.

Victor calls two of his men and they accompany Victor back down to the basement.  
Will is still searching the wall and growing frustrated because he's not finding anything, Sonny is sitting on the floor watching Will, Sonny signals Victor and his men to leave Will be and gets up and joins them.  
Sonny are you OK, Victor asks him?  
I'm fine Uncle Vic, Sonny replies holding two bloody teeth in his hand.  
Take him upstairs, Victor tells one of his men.  
No, Uncle Vic, I'm staying Sonny tells him.  
Victor gives Sonny a handkerchief to try and stop the bleeding from his mouth.

A few minutes go by and Will continues searching the wall while Dr Richardson and Rafe arrive.  
How long has he been searching that wall like that, Dr Richardson asks Sonny?  
About half an hour, Sonny replies to Dr Henderson.  
Sonny are you all right, Dr Richardson asks him as he looks at his face and see's the knocked out teeth in his hand?  
I'm fine, Sonny replies to Dr Richardson.

Can you stop him DR, Victor asks Dr Richardson?  
I can try Mr Kiriakis, if I can hypnotize maybe I can make him forget the trigger word was given to him, Dr Richardson tells Victor and Sonny.  
Dr Richardson approaches Will.  
Victor that's the same spot I asked you about on the floor plan, Rafe tells him.  
Is it, Victor asks Rafe?  
Victor I could see it in your eyes before that you were worried when you saw that area marked, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe either help Will or get the hell out, Victor replies going back upstairs along with his men.  
Was it moved, Victor asks one of his men after they get upstairs?  
Yes sir it's in the new area and the secret door in that wall is permanently sealed, you would need dynamite to open it now, the man tells Victor.

Downstairs in the basement.  
Sonny you need to be taken care of, Rafe tells him.  
We'll look after Will, Rafe tells him.  
Sonny goes upstairs and Victor insists he go to his dentist to try and save his knocked out teeth.  
Sonny agrees since he can't stop the bleeding.

Back in the basement.  
Will, Dr Richardson call's out to him as he holds up the crystal he uses to hypnotize him.  
Will look at this, Dr Richardson tells him as he holds it in front of his face.  
Rafe meanwhile stands behind Will ready to grab him if he should try to deck Dr Richardson like he did Sonny.  
Will stops searching the wall and stares at the crystal and listens to Dr Richardson as he puts him under hypnosis.  
Will what does the word Pegasus mean to you, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Search, find, take, and forget, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Do you know what you are to take, Dr Richardson asks Will?

No I'm to take what I find and place it, and place it, Will repeats.  
Place it where Rafe asks Will?  
I don't know, Will replies to Rafe.

Will what if you don't find it then what are you supposed to do, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Victor, I need to see Victor Kiriakis, Will announces to Rafe and Dr Richardson.  
And what will you do when you see him Will, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Hit, restrain, hold, and beat, and ask where is it, Will replies to Dr Richardson.

Then what Will, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Take, place and forget, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
And what if Victor Kiriakis won't give it to you Will, Dr Richardson asks him?  
KILL, Will replies to Dr Victor Kiriakis, Dr Richardson asks Will?  
Yes Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Dr Richardson and Rafe look at one another worried.  
Will I want you to wake up now and when you do you will forget you heard the trigger word Pegasus, do you understand, Dr Richardson asks him?

Yes I understand, I will forget I heard Pegasus, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Dr Richardson wakes Will up and Will is confused on what he's doing in the basement and scared when he sees blood on his right knuckle.  
Will its going to be OK, Rafe tells him as he leads him upstairs to his room.  
Dr Richardson follows Will and Rafe up to Will's room and gives him an injection to make him sleep.

Downstairs in the living room.  
Mr Kiriakis who told Will the trigger word, Dr Richardson asks him?  
Henderson, my butler did, Victor replies to Dr Richardson.  
I need to speak to him at once, Dr Richardson replies to Victor.

Victor calls Henderson in to the room and Rafe and Dr Richardson both question him about the call and Dr Richardson instructs him NOT to mention the word Pegasus to Will again or anyone else, he further instructs him to not tell Will of any calls he gets and to repeat NOTHING they say to him.  
Henderson if you answer a call for Will you are to tell me at once and take the persons name and number and either I or Mr Horton's husband will decide if he should be told of the call, is that clear, Victor tells him.  
Yes sir, Henderson replies to Victor.  
You can go Henderson, Victor instructs him.

Mr Kiriakis, I'd like you to move Will out of this house, Dr Richardson tells him.  
What WHY, Victor asks in his gruff voice?  
Victor, Will was supposed to knock you out and tie you up and beat you until you told him where what he was looking for is, and if he didn't find it then he was supposed to KILL you, Rafe tells a shocked Victor.  
Will was supposed to kill me, Victor replies in disbelief to Dr Richardson and Rafe.

Will is not a killer, the imposter might have been, but how could anyone make him do something like that, Victor asks Dr Richardson?  
Mr Kiriakis, Will was conditioned over many months possible since the imposter was killed to assume his mission, he has no choice but to obey his instructions, Dr Richardson replies.  
Now is there another place we can move him to, Dr Richardson asks Victor?  
Well I own a few houses in town, the boys spoke of looking for a house to raise a family in, Victor replies to Dr Richardson as he pours himself a drink .  
Good then let Sonny pick one of the tonight and have them move first thing tomorrow, Dr Richardson tells Victor.

What about security in the new place, we still have Clyde and his son on the loose, Rafe asks Victor?  
Don't worry I'll have my people install a alarm system and assign a few of them to stay with them and to protect them, Victor tells Rafe.

What about Ari, Gabi and Sonny for that matter, will they be in danger around Will, Rafe asks Dr Richardson?  
No the person he is to kill is Victor Kiriakis, just make sure they understand they are NOT to stop Will unless he tries to kill someone, Sonny was very lucky tonight that Will didn't kill him when he interrupted his search, Dr Richardson replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night Sonny and Victor sit on the couch with Maggie looking at homes in Salem that he owns that Sonny and Will can move into.  
Sonny chooses a house and Victor makes a few calls to have things ready for them in the morning.

Sonny decides to go up to bed.  
As he enters his and Will's room he sees Will is sleeping so he tries to be quiet as he gets ready for bed.  
Will stirs as Sonny gets into bed beside him.  
Sonny, what time is it, Will asks?  
10:30 babe, go back to sleep, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny your face, did I do that to you, Will asks him horrified sitting up in bed?  
Well babe you have a hell of a right hook, Sonny replies to Will chuckling as he sits up and faces him.  
Sonny I'm so sorry, Will tells him as he looks over the bruises on his face.

Babe don't worry about it, I'm fine, the dentist was able to put the teeth that were knocked out back in, Sonny tells Will.  
I knocked out your beautiful teeth Sonny I'm so sorry, Will tells him again as he touches Sonny's chin.  
Hey babe it wasn't you, it was Clyde Weston and his damn hypnotist that were responsible for this and it was also my stupid decision to try and stop you despite Dr Richardson's warnings not to, Sonny tells Will.

Babe since you're awake I do need to talk to you about a few things, Sonny tells Will.  
What Sonny, Will asks?  
Will were moving out of the mansion tomorrow and into a house Uncle Vic owns, Sonny tells him.  
But why Sonny, why tomorrow, Will asks him?  
Will it was Dr Richardson's suggestion that we move, Sonny tells Will.

But why Sonny, why would he want us to do that, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny looks at Will and takes a deep breath knowing what he has to tell Will is going to upset him.  
Will, you see while he had you hypnotized Dr Richardson discovered you were instructed to kill Uncle Vic if you couldn't find whatever it is you're looking for, Sonny tells him.

Kill Victor, Will repeats horrified to Sonny.  
Will it's only a precaution, Dr Richardson will remove the instructions from your mind in time, Sonny tells Will.  
But until he does he wants to limit your access to this house and to Uncle Vic just in case, Sonny explains to Will.  
But what about Gabi and Ari, are they moving with us Sonny, I think it would be safer if they didn't, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe don't worry they'll be fine, we'll all be fine, Sonny tells Will.  
Your beautiful face, Will says looking at Sonny and crying.  
Babe it'll be all right, I promise you it will be, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him.

Will gets up from the bed and stands with his back to Sonny.  
Sonny I want Gabi and Ari to either stay here, or move back in with Rafe, Will tells him.  
I also want you to stay here, Will adds.

Sonny gets out of bed and turns Will to face him.  
Babe NO, I won't, I belong with you, I'm your husband, everything will be fine, Sonny tells Will.  
Will look at me, I love you, I lost you for a time and I'm never going thru that again, we stay together, everything will be fine, Sonny tells Will.  
All right Sonny, Will replies as he and Sonny hug.

Come on babe, Sonny tells Will as he takes his hand and leads him back to bed.  
I love you Will, Sonny tells him.  
I love you Sonny, Will replies.  
So tell me about this place that we're renting from Victor, Will asks Sonny?  
Well its a colonial that's been redone inside and out but still has its old charm, our bedroom has its own bathroom with a tub that we can both fit in and a walk in shower, and a fireplace in the bedroom, Sonny tells Will.

What about our stuff Sonny, Will asks?  
Will, Uncle Vic has already arranged to have our things taken out of storage and delivered to the house tomorrow, Sonny tells Will.  
Gabi and Ari will stay here a few more days till we get the place organized, then they'll move in with us, Sonny tells Will.  
Uncle Vic is sending some of his staff to help us, they're going to buy groceries for us and help with the move, Sonny tells Will.  
It sounds great Sonny, Will tells him pretending to be excited.  
Sonny realizes Will is just pretending to be excited but doesn't tell him he knows and instead kisses him and gives him a hug.

At the Salem PD that same night.  
JJ I need to see you, Roman tells him as he directs him into his office.  
What do you need me to do Roman, JJ asks as he enters the office?  
I have an assignment for you JJ, Roman tells him as he closes the door.  
What Roman, JJ asks?  
I want you to move in with Will and Sonny tomorrow, Roman tells JJ.  
Move in with them at Victor's mansion, JJ asks?  
No not the mansion, tomorrow they're moving into a house of their own and I want you to make sure they stay safe and I want you to take this as well, Roman tells JJ handing him a dart gun.

JJ looks at the gun Roman just handed him puzzled.  
It has tranquilizers in it, Roman tells JJ.  
Tranquilizers for what, not Clyde Weston, JJ asks Roman?  
No JJ not for Clyde Weston, their for Will, Roman replies.  
JJ looks at Roman shocked.

JJ, Will decked Sonny tonight knocking him out and knocking out two teeth because he tried to stop him, Roman tells JJ.  
Thanks to Dr Richardson, we learned he was conditioned to find something in the mansion, if he isn't able to find it himself he's supposed to restrain and beat Victor until he tells him where it is, and if he doesn't then Will is supposed to kill him, Roman tells JJ.  
Oh my god Roman, JJ replies shocked.  
JJ, Dr Richardson was able to stop Will by hypnotizing him tonight, but if he's not there and it happens again then I want you to use that gun to stop him, Roman tells JJ.  
JJ, I know how you feel about this and I wish I didn't need to order you to do this he's my grandson and your cousin and we love him, but you're a police officer and your job is to serve and protect, Roman tells him.  
Besides Will would never forgive himself if he seriously hurt anyone or god forbid killed them, Roman adds.  
I know that Roman, I just never imagined I would have to shoot Will with one of these, JJ tells Roman.  
Look JJ it won't hurt Will if you shoot him with a dart, it'll just knock him out for a few hours, just make sure that you do it in a place that he can't get hurt when he falls over, and aim for an arm or leg, not his head or near his heart all right and everything will be fine, Roman instructs him.

JJ still looks apprehensive at the dart gun.  
JJ relax, you might never need to fire that gun at Will, it's possible in a few days Dr Richardson will be able to undo the conditioning Will's been subjected to, Rafe tells him as he enters Roman's office.  
Is he close to being able to do that, JJ asks Rafe?  
Yes he feels he is JJ after the success he had in stopping Will today, Rafe replies to JJ.  
JJ you'd better go home and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day, Roman tells him.  
What about telling Will and Sonny, JJ asks?  
I'll handle it in the morning with Sonny, he and Will were already in bed when I called them awhile ago, Roman adds.  
Just make sure you don't mention this to Sonny, I don't think he'll like the idea, JJ says holding up the tranquilizer gun to Roman.

In Clyde Weston's secret location.  
What do you mean it didn't work, who stopped him, you said it would work, do you know what I do to people that fail me, Clyde yells at a woman over the phone.  
Clyde I told you that once they learned what was going on it would be harder to accomplish our goal, they have a Dr Richardson working with Will, I know him and he's as accomplished at hypnosis as I am, the woman tells Clyde.  
Fine if this Dr Richardson is the one messing with our plan then I'll just have to have him eliminated, Clyde tells her.  
And if you fail me again you'll be joining him, Clyde adds as he hangs up.  
Clyde makes a call to one of his men.  
I want you to Kill Dr Richardson immediately, Clyde tells his man in Salem.

The Following Day at Will and Sonny's new house.  
Well babe we have a place of our own again, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes we do Sonny, Will replies kissing him.  
Sonny if you two lovebirds are done how about helping me with the rest of the furniture, JJ tells him.  
Coming JJ keep, oh its off, Sonny replies.  
What were you going to say Sonny, Will asks?  
Well I was going to say keep your shirt on but he's not wearing one so it seemed redundant, Sonny explains to Will.  
Yeah but look how cute our cousin is shirtless Sonny, Will replies looking at JJ.  
You're right look at his sweaty muscular body, he is very cute shirtless, Sonny remarks to Will.  
Will nudges Sonny.  
Hey I think you're cute with your shirt off too Will, Sonny tells him as he feels his husbands muscles.  
Well how about you take yours off Sonny; you've got a great body under that shirt Will tells him.  
OK babe, Sonny replies as he removes his shirt.  
If you two are done staring at me, how about you help me with the furniture, JJ playfully tells Will and Sonny.  
Sorry JJ, Sonny replies.  
Sonny goes and helps JJ carry in the couch and Will helps with the chairs and end tables.

Soon the truck is empty.  
Victor's staff meanwhile have set the kitchen up and done the grocery shopping for them.  
Will hears a deliver truck and is excited to see his and Sonny's new bed delivered.  
After it's set up Victor's staff make up the bed for Will and Sonny, they also set up Ari's room and make up Gabi and JJ's beds.  
Mr. Sonny, Mr. William is there anything else we can do to help you, one staff member asks them.  
NO, thank you for everything you have done today, Will tells Victor's staff as they leave.

Will and Sonny and JJ start to go thru the boxes piled in the living room.  
Hey Will look at this, JJ tells him showing him something from a box he just opened.  
I look's like a journal, Will tells JJ as he opens it.  
It says Will Horton on the cover, JJ points out to him.  
Yes except it's not mine JJ, Will replies.  
You mean it's the imposters, JJ asks Will?  
Yes it has to be, Will replies as he starts reading it.  
Will reads a page aloud to JJ and they both stare at one another when he's finished.  
Will, the imposter fell in love with your life and Sonny, he wanted to stay being you, JJ tells him.  
I guess that explains some of his behavior, for a while his actions were pushing Sonny away then all of the sudden he was doing everything he could to keep him, JJ tells Will.

JJ listen to this, it was written on Ari's birthday by him, I love little Ari like she's my own child, no she IS my child and Sonny is mine too, I love being the man I am now, I am Will Horton, Will reads to JJ.  
Sonny enters the room and Will shows him the journal they just found.  
So he was falling in love with me, Sonny remarks surprised.  
That last call he made to me in Paris, now it makes sense, Clyde must have been telling him to NOT get emotionally involved with me, but he must have decided to forget it and wanted to be you permanently Will, Sonny remarks to him.  
Will gets a uncomfortable look on his face.  
Babe are you OK, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes I'm fine Sonny, Will replies.  
We need to get this to Rafe and your grandfather right away JJ tells Will and Sonny pulling on a shirt.  
Will pulls on his shirt and throws Sonny his.

At the Salem PD.  
Will, Sonny, JJ, I thought you were moving into your new house, Roman says as they enter his office.  
Grandpa we found this journal that the imposter was keeping in the boxes of Sonny and my stuff, Will tells Roman as he hands him the journal.  
We read some of it and it seems the imposter loved being Will and didn't want to stop, Sonny tells Roman.  
You boys have found something very useful, perhaps we can find out why Clyde Weston had you replaced with a double, Roman tells Will, Sonny and JJ.  
Boys I need you to go thru the rest of the packed up items, and Will I want you to separate anything that was yours from what was his so we can analyze it for clues, Roman tells Will, JJ and Sonny.  
In the mean time you all look a bit tired how coming out to the Pub with me and letting me treat you boys to dinner, Roman asks them?  
Sounds great grandpa, Will replies after looking for Sonny and JJ's approval.

Meanwhile at the Salem Hotel.  
Dr Richardson is making some notes after finishing dinner in his room when he hears a knock at the door.  
Yes come in, Dr Richardson tells the person knocking that he's assuming it the bellman coming for his dinner cart.  
A man walks in holding a gun and he points it at Dr Richardson.  
The gunman fires at Dr Richardson.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr Richardson was attacked, Will repeats upset.  
Will it's going to be all right, Sonny tells him.  
How can it be all right, Dr Richardson was attacked because he was helping me, Will tells Sonny upset.  
Babe Dr Richardson is going to be fine, it sounds like his attacker is more worse off then he is, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him.  
Will, Sonny is right, Dr Richardson is going to be fine, matter of fact he told me that he still plans to have his session with you tomorrow, Rafe tells Will as he puts his hand on Wills shoulder to comfort him.

Will, let me take you home, Sonny tells him.  
No Sonny, listen to me first, I want you to go back to the Kiriakis Mansion for your own protection, Will tells him.  
No way Will, I'm your husband and I'm staying at our house tonight and every night for the rest of our lives, Sonny replies to Will.  
And if you stay near me that might not be that long of a life, Will remarks to Sonny sounding worried.  
Will runs out of the pub and Sonny runs right after him.

JJ gets up and follows them.  
Hey Will wait up, Sonny calls after him.  
Sonny go back to the mansion and forget I ever came back, things were better off when everyone thought I was dead, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe, no it wasn't, I love you, Sonny tells Will.  
Will try to understand, I know you're scared, so am I, but I lost you once and I can't go through that ever again, what ever happens we'll face it together, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I've begun to remember the year I was held by Clyde Weston at least part of the months, I remember how afraid I was not for myself but for you and Ari, Weston told me the imposter might hurt or kill you and Ari every day I was held, I felt to helpless because I couldn't do anything to protect you and her, now at least I can that's, why I want you to go back to the Mansion, I can't stand to lose you either not after all we've been through, I love you to much Sonny, Will tells him. Babe we're going to get thru this, but we have to do it together, you and I are always stronger as a team then we are apart, remember EJ used to tell us that, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny you're right, and Sonny I love you, Will tells him.  
JJ looks up and sees a car that he noticed before.  
That car appears to have followed us from the pub, JJ thinks.

Will I need you to get into my car NOW, JJ tells him and Sonny too.  
JJ what is it, Sonny asks worried?  
A car has been following us since we left the Pub, JJ tells Sonny and Will.  
Will, Sonny and JJ get into his car, and JJ calls the Salem PD as he drives them home and gives a them a full description of the car that he saw following them.

At Will and Sonny's.  
JJ gets a call back about the car he saw following them just as they enter the house.  
Will, Sonny it's OK that car was one of ours, Roman assigned them to follow us as extra security, JJ tells them.  
Sonny breaths a sigh of relief, but Will remains nervous.

Sonny looks at Will and tries to change the subject hopping that eases his husbands nerves.  
Will was our new bed delivered, Sonny asks him?  
Yes it's all set up it just needs to be made, Will replies looking out the window.  
JJ there is someone in the yard, Will tells him alarmed?  
Don't worry babe that's just the security people Uncle Vic assigned to watch the house, Sonny tells him.  
Great so we need a fancy alarm system, security guards and a cop all to protect me, Will tells Sonny and JJ.  
Will, your grandpa and Rafe asked me to come here that's true, but to tell you the truth I would have asked you if I could move in anyway, we lost you once, and I'm determined to we're never going thru that again, you mean to much to all of us, JJ tells Will.  
Thanks JJ, Will tells him.  
Sonny looks at Will and still see's how nervous and scared he is.

Babe look JJ has a gun, I have one too, and so do the guards outside, Sonny tells Will.  
Yeah but are you and JJ both prepared to use them on me if you have to, Will asks Sonny and JJ?  
Will we're not going to shoot you, Sonny tells Will as he tries to hug him.  
Sonny if I try to kill you or any one else I want you to do it, Will tells him with a serious look in his eyes.  
Babe no I won't do that, Sonny replies horrified.

Sonny, I asked you to go back to the Mansion and you refused, I listened to you and agreed we should stay together, but now I need you to listen to me, I can't go to sleep next to you worrying about what I might do, the last time I punched you in the face, the next time I could kill you or Ari, Sonny if I go after you or Ari I need to know you'll stop me even if that means shooting me to do it, Sonny I could not live with myself if I hurt you or Ari, and it would be even worse for me if I do, to know you could have stopped me and didn't because of your feelings for me, Will tells him.

Babe listen to me, I'll restrain you, I'll do what I have to do to stop you short of seriously hurting you, but I won't shoot you, Will I can't, Sonny tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny and shakes his head.  
Babe it's going to be all right, I PROMISE, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him.  
Ask T, I have a mean right hook too, Sonny adds.  
Sonny holds Will in his arms for a few minutes till Will calms down.

Babe, come on lets go upstairs to make our new bed so we can get some sleep, Sonny tells Will offering him his hand.  
Will looks with love at Sonny and takes his hand and Sonny leads him upstairs.  
Will and Sonny make up their to bed and then cuddle for a little while, Sonny falls asleep, but Will is still to nervous about Sonny being in the house to sleep himself.  
Will quietly gets up and decides to go back downstairs and empty a few more boxes.

Will I thought you and Sonny went to bed, JJ asks him as Will comes downstairs in just his boxers?  
I couldn't sleep JJ, Will replies.  
I thought I'd go through more boxes, Will tells JJ.  
What are you still up, Will asks JJ?  
I wanted a glass of milk after, JJ replies holding up the glass to Will.  
After what JJ, Will asks him?  
OK Will, I was on the phone with Gabi and things got a little hot if you know what I mean, JJ replies to Will turning red faced.  
Will chuckles a little at how red faced JJ just got.  
Did I tell you yet how glad I am that you two are seeing one another, Will asks JJ?  
No, but thanks Will, JJ replies.  
It means a lot to me to know you approve, JJ adds.

Will picks up a box and starts to go thru it. he finds love letters Sonny wrote him when they first started dating and starts to read them.  
I love that man, Will says as he puts them aside.  
JJ smiles at seeing his cousin happy.  
Will continues to go thru boxes and he finds a handwritten copy of the Sonix articles on his mother and Paul.

I remember writing these, Will thinks.  
Will looks at what appears to be nonsense on the side of the pages and he reads them, they're warnings to Sonny that Will remembers writing, they are in a special code he and Sonny worked out before he was out, he hopped the imposter would leave the pages lying around and Sonny would see and read them.  
Will what is that, JJ asks him as he looks over Will's shoulder at the nonsense written on the side of the pages?  
They're a code Sonny and I came up with before I came out JJ, I'd hoped when I wrote the articles that Sonny might see these pages somehow and read them, Will tells JJ.  
What does it say, JJ asks Will.  
"Son, Will imposter, protect Ari, CW has me, babe", Will tells JJ.  
Sonny comes downstairs to find Will, and hears Will and JJ 'c conversation.

Will I wish I had seen those pages, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny looks at the pages and cries for a moment realizing that Will tried to warn him about the imposter.  
Will you took a big chance writing that, Sonny tells him looking at the pages.  
I know Sonny but I had to warn you somehow, I didn't care what Clyde did to me, I needed to make sure you and Ari were safe, Will replies to Sonny.

Sonny takes Will into his arms and hugs him and then remembers the shirt he brought down for Will.  
Here babe you must be cold, Sonny says as he gives him the shirt.  
I didn't even realize I had no shirt on, Will tells Sonny as he puts it on.  
Well guys I'm going up to bed, goodnight, JJ tells Will and Sonny as he goes upstairs hopping the guys might get intimate.

Babe come on lets go back to bed, Sonny tells Will as he holds out his hand.  
Sonny I'm not tired, you go back to bed, Will tells him.  
Babe you need your sleep, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I'll make you a deal let me finish this one box then I'll come up to bed, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe one box, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny goes back upstairs and Will opens the box labeled Will's stuff and finds a note in it which has two words on it, Argo and Yamato.

Will reads the note and then goes and takes a pair of sweats from the laundry pile and puts them on along with his sneakers that he left by the front door, then takes Sonny's car keys and leaves the house.  
Will encounters one of Victor's security guards just outside the front door, and he punches the guard in the face hard knocking him off his feet and out cold.

Will drives Sonny's car to a remote location just outside of Salem and goes into an old house there.  
Well Will I see you found my note, Dr Ruth Hoffman tells him.  
Yes, who do you want me to kill, Will asks her?  
Clyde Weston, this is where he is, Dr Hoffman tells Will.  
Take this gun to kill him with, and Will if you see Ben Weston there, I want you to kill him as well, do you understand, Dr Hoffman asks him?  
Yes I understand, Will replies to Dr Hoffman.  
Do not let anyone stop you Will, Dr Hoffman tells him.  
If someone tries to stop me I'll kill them, Will tells Dr Hoffman.

Sonny who had came back downstairs saw Will leave the house and followed him to Dr Hoffman's with JJ following right behind him.  
JJ called Rafe and kept him informed about ever turn and every road they took.  
Roman called a friend at the State police and got the use of a helicopter and he, Rafe and Dr Richardson (who was with Rafe for his protection)began to follow Will's car after he left Dr Hoffman's with Sonny and JJ still following him as well.  
Roman dispatched units to Dr Hoffman's house and had her arrested and the house searched.  
Dr Hoffman afraid Clyde Weston was going to kill her decided to corporate with the police and gave them Clyde's location.  
The helicopter carrying Rafe, Roman and Dr Richardson fly to Clyde's hideout meeting up with the State Police at his location.  
Rafe leads the State Police in the raid of Clyde Weston's hideout and capture him sleeping as well as all of his men.  
Well Weston that new face will make a beautiful new mug shot to add to our collection, Rafe tells him as he is lead out in handcuffs.  
Well Roman with Weston captured and the Dr who hypnotized Will in custody Will's problems should be over, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe calls JJ to see where Will is and is told that JJ got a flat, but that Will and Sonny should be there in a few minutes.  
Rafe what are we gong to do if JJ doesn't get here in time with that tranquilizer gun and Will gets violent, he's my grandson I cant shoot him, Roman tells him.  
If it has to be done Roman I'll do it, Rafe tells Roman.  
I 'll try to hit him in the arm if I can, Rafe adds.  
I just pray it isn't necessary, Rafe thinks.

Meanwhile.  
Will has driven for several hours non-stop, he parks the car a short distance from the building Clyde Weston should be in and takes out the gun Dr Hoffman gave him, and starts walking toward the building with the gun in his hand.  
Sonny arrives just after Will and runs up to stop his husband.

Will, Sonny calls out, stop please, Will let me have that gun, Sonny yells to him as he runs toward him.  
Dr Richardson, Rafe and Roman hear Sonny yelling to Will and run towards him and Will.  
Sonny stay away from him please, Dr Richardson yells to him.  
Dr Richardson I have to stop Will, I'll take any risk I have to stop him, Sonny replies.  
Rafe where is JJ, Roman asks?  
Rafe pulls out his phone and calls JJ.  
JJ how long till you get here, Rafe asks him on the phone?  
I'll be there in about 2 minutes, JJ replies to Rafe.  
Roman, Dr Richardson we need to stall Will till JJ gets here.  
Sonny NO, DON'T Dr Richardson yells to him as he sees him getting in front of Will.

Get out of my way, Will tells Sonny with no emotion in his voice.  
Babe it's me Sonny, your husband, Will I love you and you love me, fight it please, Sonny tells him.  
NO, get out of my way or I'll shoot you, Will repeats to Sonny as he aims the gun at him.  
Babe please listen to me you don't want to do this, please babe give me the gun, Sonny tells Will as he walks toward him.

Get out of my way Sonny, Will yells at Sonny again this time using his name.  
Will look at me, its me Sonny the man you love, stop and give me the gun, Sonny tells Will again.  
Sonny, please get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you, Will tells him with beads of sweat running down his face.  
Sonny its to dangerous, get away from him, Dr Richardson tells him.  
No Dr Richardson I'm getting thru to him, he recognized me, he didn't before, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny he still might shoot you, yes you're getting thru to him but its to great a chance for you to take, Dr Richardson tells him.

Will drop the gun, Rafe yells to him out as he pulls out his own gun.  
Rafe looks at Will praying he drops the gun so he won't have to shoot him.  
Will please I don't want to shot you, please drop the gun, Rafe repeats.  
Babe please drop the gun, Sonny tells Will.  
Will drop the gun, Roman tells him.  
Rafe, Roman please, let me handle this, Sonny yells back to them.  
Will still has his gun aimed at Sonny and his finger is on the trigger and he's fighting to keep himself from squeezing it.  
The thought that if he fires the gun now at Sonny he'll hit him square in the chest and probably kill him goes through Will's mind.

Rafe watches Will aim his gun at Sonny's chest and sees that Will has his finger on the trigger and realizes he has to act now or Sonny will be dead.  
Rafe lifts his gun up and aims it at Will.  
Rafe looks at Roman and Dr Richardson who both nod their heads.  
Rafe looks at Will and says forgive me Will under his breath as he starts to squeeze the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Rafe watches Will aim his gun at Sonny's chest and sees that Will has his finger on the trigger and realizes he has to act now or Sonny will be dead.  
Rafe lifts his gun up and aims it at Will.  
Rafe looks at Roman and Dr Richardson who both nod their heads.  
Rafe looks at Will, and says forgive me Will, under his breath as he starts to squeeze the trigger.

JJ arrives on the scene and runs up to where Will is, he signals Rafe by showing him the tranquilizer gun to stand down, JJ is about to fire when Will suddenly drops the gun.  
Babe, Sonny says as he runs to Will and takes him into his arms.  
Rafe runs over and pick ups the gun Will dropped and then he, JJ and Roman breath a sigh of relief.

Will are you all right, Dr Richardson asks him as he walks over to Will and Sonny?  
Yes I think so, Will replies to Dr Richardson.  
Sonny how about you, Rafe asks him?  
I'm fine now that Will is OK, Sonny replies hugging Will again.  
Will starts looking around very confused.  
Sonny where are we, and how did we get here, Will asks him?

Babe you found a note in one of the boxes tonight and after you read it you went to a rural house in Salem where the Dr that hypnotized you told you to kill Clyde and Ben Weston, then you drove here but we stopped you, Sonny explains to Will.  
Will continues to look confused.  
How did you get here Sonny, Will asks him?

Will I heard you getting the sweats from the laundry, and my keys off the table and I followed you to the hypnotist house, Sonny tells Will.  
Will gives Sonny a look, which tells Sonny he doesn't believe him.  
OK, I admit it babe, JJ and I went back downstairs to check on you and we saw you leave the house, Sonny tells Will.  
JJ followed me in his car, unfortunately he got a flat on the way here, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny if I had your car how did you get here, Will asks him confused?  
Well babe funny story, you knocked out one of the security men like you did me the other day so I borrowed his car, which actually belongs to Uncle Vic, Sonny tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny worried.  
What about the security man, did I hurt him, Will asks terrified?  
No, all you hurt was his pride babe, Will it was that very big wrestler sized guard you decked, Sonny tells Will laughing.  
Sonny it's not funny, Will replies  
Oh come on babe, its like David vs. Goliath, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny, who was I aiming that gun at that I dropped, Will asks him?  
Wait a minute Sonny, was I aiming it at you Sonny, Will asks him horrified as he starts to remember what happened?  
Well yes babe you did, Sonny replies to Will.

Rafe why didn't you shoot me to stop me, Will asks him?  
Will, I actually had my finger on the trigger and would have fired if JJ hadn't arrived with the tranquilizer gun, Rafe tells him.  
Tranquilizer gun, JJ you had that gun in our house to use on Will, Sonny asks him?  
Yes he did Sonny, I gave it to him, Roman tells Sonny.  
Sonny we had to make sure you and everyone else around Will would be safe, Rafe tells him.

Will aiming a gun at you, even one filled with just tranquilizers was the most difficult thing I've had to do as a cop, JJ tells him.  
Would you have done it JJ, Will asks him?  
I was starting to squeeze the trigger when you dropped the gun, so yes I was going to, JJ tells Will.  
Will I need you to know I was doing it for you, I know you would never have forgiven yourself if you had hurt or even killed Sonny, JJ tells Will.  
Thanks JJ, Will replies as he gives his cousin a hug.

Rafe how did you know to come here, Will asks him?  
JJ called me from his car when he and Sonny initially started following you, he let us know each road you took and figured out where you were going, Rafe tells Will.  
By the way JJ that was excellent police work, Roman tells him while patting him on the back.  
Thanks Roman, JJ replies.

We had officers dispatched to Dr Hoffman's, they arrived right after you left there Will, Roman tells him.  
Once the Officers learned where you were headed, we had the helicopter we borrowed from the State Police take us here ahead of you to arrest Clyde Weston, Rafe tells Will.  
Will, because of what happened earlier today at the hotel I was at the police station with Rafe and your grandfather, so when the call from JJ came in, I went with them on the helicopter hopping I could stop you before one of them had to shoot you, Dr Richardson tells Will.

Why did this Dr Hoffman corporate with you Roman, Sonny asks him?  
Well it seems Clyde wasn't happy about her failures and threatened to kill her, so she decided to get rid of him first, Roman tells Sonny.  
So for her own safety she was going to have me kill Clyde, Will asks Roman?  
Yes the report from the officer integrating her states she had you conditioned to open that box Will if you lost contact with her for more then a few days, she said she marked it Will's stuff so Sonny wouldn't open it, Rafe tells him.

So JJ now that the danger is over are you moving out, Sonny asks him?  
Well actually Sonny I was wondering now that its over, could I stay living with you guys, I mean Gabi and I are really interested in one another, I mean I don't want to share a room with her or anything, JJ tells Sonny sounding nervous when he remembers Rafe is standing next to him.  
Sonny looks over at Will who nods, JJ you're welcome to stay living with us, Will and I hope things between you and Gabi work out, Sonny tells him.  
Thanks guys, JJ replies to Will and Sonny.

So is it over, Will asks Dr Richardson.  
After a few more sessions it will be Will, I just spoke with the officers that are going thru Dr Hoffman's house and they found her notes she kept on you, with them I can dismantle all the remaining road blocks she placed in your mind and restore your memory of that year Clyde Weston held you captive, Dr Richardson tells Will.  
Thank god, Will replies relieved to Dr Richardson.  
Dr Richardson how soon can we start, I really want this over with, Will tells him.  
Will I just need a few hours to read thru her notes and then I'll devise my treatment plan, Dr Richardson tells Will.

What about Clyde Weston and Ben, Sonny asks Rafe?  
We caught Ben earlier tonight at the DiMera mansion, he apparently tried to attack Abby and somehow got badly burnt, he's back in custody, Rafe tells Will and Sonny.

What about Abby is she OK, Will asks Rafe?  
Physically yes, but mentally I'm not sure Will, she was acting strange the last few days, she kept seeing Ben everywhere, hopefully now that he's back in custody she will calm down and be fine, Rafe tells Will.  
Sonny, we need to go see her tomorrow, Will tells him.  
Will, I know you're worried about Abby so am I, but first we need to take care of you, Sonny tells Will.  
Don't worry Abby has her mom, Chad and JJ to take care of her, Sonny tells Will.

Well boys I think it's time we head home, everything is wrapped up here, Roman tells Will, Sonny, JJ , Dr Richardson, and Rafe.  
Sonny I'll drive the car you came in back to Salem, why don't you dive Will in yours, Rafe tells him.  
Thanks Rafe, Sonny replies.  
JJ I'd like you to ride with me, it seems we need to have a little talk about my sister, Rafe tells him.  
Good luck JJ, Roman tells him.  
Roman why don't you ride with us, JJ asks him?  
Roman pats JJ on the back.  
Sonny I'd like to accompany you and Will if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with him a little more on the ride back to Salem, Dr Richardson tells him.  
Fine with us, Sonny replies to Dr Richardson after Will nods OK to him.

Later that day at Will and Sonny's house.  
Will you awake, Sonny asks him around 6 o'clock that evening?  
Yes Sonny, I was just lying here thinking for a while, Will replies.  
Will I hope you're still not upset about what happened last night, Sonny asks him as he sits up in bed?  
Actually no Sonny I was thinking about the future, Will tells him.  
You know it's really the first time in a long time I did that, Will adds sitting up in bed and turning to face Sonny.  
And what did you think about, Sonny asks Will as he wraps his arms around him.  
Well how much I love you Sonny for one, and for another I thought about us having more kids, Will tells him.  
So how many, Sonny asks Will?  
How many what, Will asks Sonny?  
How many kids babe, Sonny asks him?  
Four including Ari, Will replies to Sonny.  
Hmm four kids, I like the sound of that babe, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him passionately.

They hear a knock at the door a little while later.  
Sonny I ordered pizza, would you and Will like some or are you two busy fooling around, JJ asks him as he enters the room?  
Food or sex Will, Sonny asks him?  
Well we could get some food and do both, Will replies.  
Gross, JJ tells Will.

Yes JJ we'll be right down for pizza, Will tells him laughing.  
You know it's a lot of fun having JJ here, Will tells Sonny.  
Yeah wonder if we could get him into a 3 way, Sonny replies with a mischievous look on his face.  
OK now that's gross, Will tells Sonny as he hits him with a pillow.  
Just kidding babe, JJ isn't even gay, Sonny replies.  
Now Neal on the other hand, Sonny says laughing.  
Will hits Sonny a few more times with the pillow and then he and Sonny laugh and then kiss.

At the Federal Prison.  
Well Clyde I hope your comfortable, it seems after talking to the Federal prosecutor that this will be your new home for a very long time, Rafe tells him.  
What happened to my boy, Clyde asks Rafe?  
He's back at the hospital in restraints and under constant guard, he'll be treated there for the burns, Rafe tells Clyde.  
How did he get burned, Clyde asks Rafe?  
Rafe looks at Clyde ready to say pay back is a bitch ain't it Clyde, but just remains silent and stares at him a moment.  
Was it that whore Abigail, who betrayed my boy for Chad DiMera that burned him, Clyde asks Rafe growing annoyed with him for not answering his question?  
She did it to protect herself from the psycho son of yours, Rafe replies to Clyde.  
Well you tell her from me that I'll be repaying her in kind, her and everyone she loves, Clyde tells Rafe.  
Weston you just added more time to your already long sentence, Rafe tells him.  
Well then you might as well tell that little *** that I haven't forgotten about him either, Clyde tells Rafe.  
What a piece of work Rafe thinks as he leaves the prison.

At the Kiriakis Mansion the following day.  
Sonny, Will you both had a rough few days, Victor says as they enter the house.  
Yes Uncle Vic we did, Sonny replies.  
How do you feel now Will, Maggie asks him?  
OK, Dr Richardson had a session with me this morning and I remember more of the year I was away, enough that the Federal prosecutor wants me to make a deposition for the case against Clyde Weston, Will tells Victor and Maggie.

Will how much do you remember now, Sonny asks him?  
Almost everything now Sonny, Will replies to Sonny.  
Will do you remember what Clyde wanted you to steal from me, Victor asks him?

No that's the one thing I can't remember, Dr Richardson doesn't think I was ever told what it was I was to steal, he said I was just conditioned to take whatever I found in the location I was told to search, and then when I had it I was to keep it till I was told where to take it, Will tells Victor.  
Uncle Vic I think it's time you told us what the hell this has all been about, what the hell was it Will was supposed to steal from you, Sonny asks him?


	13. Chapter 13

In the living room of the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Uncle Vic I think it's time you told us what the hell this has all been about, what the hell was it Will was supposed to steal from you, Sonny asks him?  
It's none of your damn business Sonny, Victor tells his as he leaves the room in a huff.  
Uncle Vic, Sonny yells after him angry.

Sonny starts to follow Victor, but Will stops him.  
Sonny calm down, Will tells him.  
Babe I want to know what all this has been about, don't you, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I'm more interested in us moving forward, we've lost enough time together, I just want us to start living our lives again, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks at Will and realizes he's right.  
OK babe, Sonny replies.  
Come on Sonny lets go home, Gabi and Ari are moving in today, lets go welcome them home, Will tells Sonny taking his hand.  
I love you Will, I love you so much, Sonny tells Will.  
Well I love you to Sonny, Will replies as he kisses him.

At Will and Sonny's house.  
Hi JJ it's great you're home, are you helping Gabi and Ari move in, Will asks him as he and Sonny arrive home?  
Yes, Gabi has a lot of cloths and Ari has a lot of toys, JJ replies to Will handing him a box.  
Babe I think we'd better pitch in, Sonny tells Will as he picks up a box too.  
Will, Sonny and JJ move all Gabi and Ari's things into the house and then up to their rooms.

A while later.  
Hi boys we're home, Gabi calls out as she and Ari walk in.  
Will, Sonny and JJ race down the stairs to greet Gabi and Ari.  
Ari how's our little girl, Will asks her excited?  
Daddy, Ari calls out excited holding out her arms to him.  
Hi sweetie, Sonny says as he kisses Ari.  
Da da Sonny, Ari calls out happy as she kisses him back.  
JJ, Ari yells out excited.  
Hi Ari, hows my favorite girl, JJ asks her?  
JJ kisses Ari and she kisses him back.  
JJ goes over to Gabi and they share a passionate kiss.  
Ari giggles seeing her mom and JJ kiss.

Ari how about we take you up to your new room, Sonny asks her? Daddy can you carry me up to my room, Ari asks Will.  
Sure thing baby, Will tells Ari.  
Will picks her up and carries up to her new room.  
Sonny, Gabi and JJ follow them upstairs.  
Well sweetie how do you like your new room, Sonny asks her?  
I wuv it da da Sonny, Ari replies clapping her hands.  
Sonny looks around the room at all the boxes that still need to be unpacked.  
Well guys I think we'd better help our little princess get settled in, Sonny tells Will and JJ.

JJ on second thought why don't you go help Gabi, Sonny suggests to him.  
OK, JJ replies thrilled with the idea as he runs to her room.  
JJ funny, Ari tells Will and Sonny giggling.  
Yes he is Ari, love does strange things to people, Will tells her chuckling.

Later that afternoon.  
Sonny have you seen JJ or Gabi since we sent him to help her get settled in, Will asks him?  
No I haven't babe you don't think they're doing something in there do you, Sonny asks Will raising his eye brows?  
Well there's one way to find out, Will replies as he walks towards her room.  
Will notices that Gabi's door is closed, and he and Sonny start to wonder what they might be doing in there together for so long.  
Well I don't hear any groaning or screams Will tells Sonny after listening at the door.  
Sonny gestures to Will for him to knock on the door.

Will knocks on Gabi's closed door and waits for a response.  
Hello, who is it, Gabi calls out sounding a little out of breath.  
Gabi are you OK, Will asks her as he laughs?  
She's fine Will, JJ calls out sounding like he's exerting himself.  
Gabi is JJ all right in there, Will asks her laughing?  
Yes he is Will, Gabi replies as she realizes what he and Sonny think is going on in her room.

Come in boys, Gabi tells Will and Sonny as she opens the door for them.  
See we're not doing anything except installing a closet system, JJ tells Will and Sonny as he hangs the last cloths bar in Gabi's large walk in closet.  
You boys are just in time to help us put my cloths away, Gabi tells Will and Sonny as she points to the pile of cloths on her bed.  
Will and Sonny both look at the pile on the bed then look around Gabi's room and see ever space available has cloths either hanging from it or has them draped on it.

Hey you know what I have to get to the club, Sonny tells Gabi as he runs out of the room in a hurry.  
I think I just heard the front door bell Gabi, I'd better go check, Will tells her as he runs from the room as fast as he can.  
Cowards, JJ yells after Will and Sonny.

That night up in Will and Sonny's bedroom.  
Well babe our family is under one roof again, Sony tells Will excited.  
Yes they are Sonny, Will replies.

Sonny about our conversation the other day about our moving on with our life together, well I've decided a few things I want to do and one I hope your ready to do with me, Will tells him.  
Well whats the first thing babe, Sonny asks him?  
I wanted to tell you, I'm finishing my book, it's time I fulfill my other dream of being a published author, Will tells Sonny.  
That sounds great Will, Sonny replies as he kisses him.  
What about you Sonny, what would you like to do, Will asks him?  
Well you know I dream of opening more clubs babe, Club TBD is doing extremely well, better then Chad and I ever thought it would, and since he sold me his share, I was thinking of trying to open another one, Sonny tells Will.  
That sounds great Sonny, Will replies excited.

Babe, on that note, there's something I've wanted to tell you since you came home, I'm so sorry for that last argument we had about money, I acted like it was all mine and I was being selfish, stupid ,wrong and disrespectful of you by not treating you like an equal, I'm so sorry I hurt you that day especially since that's when you were kidnapped, Sonny tells Will.  
I know you're sorry Sonny, and it's OK, I forgave you a long time ago for that day, Will replies giving him a kiss.

So what was the second thing babe, Sonny asks Will?  
I'm ready for us to have more kids Sonny, I want the family we talked about having, Will tells him.  
Babe do you mean it, Sonny asks him sounding very excited?  
Yes I do, Will replies as he and Sonny passionately kiss.  
I love you Will, Sonny tells him as he pulls him into another passionate kiss which then leads them into them making love.

A short time later.  
So how shall we go about having more kids, Will asks Sonny?  
We could adopt, or find a surrogate or both, Will tells Sonny.  
A child by one of us or a adopted child, both sound so great to me, Sonny tells Will.  
Well I would love to have a child that is your biological child Sonny, someone with your handsome beauty, Will tells him.  
Really babe, I mean could we, that would be so awesome, Sonny tells Will excited.

So what do we do first Will, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny the first thing I think we should do is tell our parents what we're going to do, Will tells him.  
How about inviting them all to dinner over for Friday night babe, Sonny suggests.  
OK I'll call them in the morning then and invite them, Will replies to Sonny.

And second Sonny, I think we should look at these sites I bookmarked on my tablet and do some research on both options, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny takes Will's tablet and starts reading the web sites he bookmarked.  
Babe this all so exciting, Sonny tells Will looking up from the tablet and giving Will a quick peck.  
There are other options too Sonny, I just started with these because they're the most popular ways for gay men like us to have families, Will tells him.  
Well it's a great beginning babe, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him again before returning to his reading.  
Will looks over at Sonny and smiles at seeing him so happy and excited.

The following morning.  
Dad listen could you come to dinner Friday night, we're also inviting Adrienne and Justin too, Will tells him.  
OK son I'll be there, but is there something wrong, Lucas asks him concerned?  
Nope, we just have a few things to discuss with all of you that's all dad, Will replies.  
Oh and dad, could you contact Mom for me, and ask her to keep Friday night our time free for us to call her so she can hear what's going on first hand, Will asks Lucas.  
Sure Will, Lucas replies sounding curious.

A short time later in Horton Square.  
Lucas sits reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee when Adrienne runs over to him all excited.  
Lucas, I think the boys are planing to have a bigger family, I think that's what they plan to talk to us about Friday night, Adrienne tells him excited.  
Adrienne until the boys tell us that's what they're doing I think its wrong to get all excited, OR TO TELL ANYONE what we think they're doing, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
Party pooper, you're just as bad as Justin, MEN, Adrienne tells Lucas as she walks away annoyed.

At the Kiriakis Mansion later that same morning.  
Will goes to the front door and rings the bell.  
Hello Henderson is Mr. Kiriakis home, Will asks him?  
Yes he is sir, he's in his study Mr. William, please wait in the living room and I'll tell him you're here, Henderson tells him.

Will, where's Sonny, Victor asks him as he enters the room?  
At the club Victor, I wanted to talk with you alone, Will tells him.  
What about, Victor asks Will?  
Victor, I hate how things were left between you and Sonny the other day, Sonny loves you and you love him, it's not right that you two should be mad at one another, Will tells him.

Will, I understand why Sonny is so angry with me, and I hate how we left things too,and I'm even willing to over look how he spoke to me, but he has to stop asking me about something that I can't give him an answer to, Victor replies.  
Victor, Sonny and I had a long conversation about everything and we both agreed to focus our attention on the future instead of the past, Will tells him.  
That's a good idea Will, Victor replies.

Victor if I can get my stubborn husband over here, could you to please make up with him, Will asks him?  
Yes, come over for dinner Thursday night and hopefully Sonny and I can make peace, Victor tells him.  
Thanks Victor, Will replies.  
Will, thank you, I'm really glad you've fully recovered from your ordeal, and are back with Sonny where you belong, Victor tells Will as Will leaves.

At Club TBD.  
Will walks in and looks for Sonny, who is serving coffee at the bar.  
Babe how about a cup of coffee on the house, Sonny asks him after he and Will kiss.  
Sounds great Sonny, Will replies.  
So babe whats up, Sonny asks him as he pours him and Will a cup of coffee.  
Sonny listen don't get mad at me for this but I promised your Uncle we'd go and have dinner with him and Maggie Thursday night, Will tells him.  
Sonny looks at Will realizing he went to his Uncle to try and patch things up between them.  
OK babe sounds great, and thank you, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him again.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Thursday night.  
Dinner goes smoothly with both Victor and Sonny shaking hands and then hugging.  
Will is thrilled that Sonny and Victor are no longer angry at one another.  
Good job Will, Maggie tells him as they watch Victor and Sonny hug.  
Thanks, Will replies to Maggie.

At the Kiriakis Mansion later that same night.  
Well is it done, Victor asks one of his men over the phone?  
Yes it is sir, Clyde Weston is dead, and we confirmed it was him before we destroyed the body as you instructed, Victor man tells him.

Good, what about the other mater, Victor asks him?  
Mr. Kiriakis, it's in its new home locked behind walls 4 feet thick, and it's inside 2 separate safes, one inside the other, and I've posted armed guards as you ordered, the man tells Victor.  
Make sure the guards know they're to shoot to kill if anyone breaks in there, Victor tell his man over the phone.  
Yes sir, I already told them that, the man tells Victor.

Any word on locating him yet, I'd like to get this over with once and for all, Victor tells his man.  
We may have a lead that we're checking on, I'll call you as soon as we know one way or another Sir, the man tells Victor.  
I hope it's finally him, I want that dam thing out of my hands once and for all, Victor thinks after he hangs up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Any word on locating him yet, I'd like to get this over with once and for all, Victor tells his man over the phone.  
We may have a lead that we're checking on sir, I'll call you as soon as we know one way or another Sir, the man tells Victor.  
I hope it's finally him, I want that dam thing out of my hands once and for all, Victor thinks after he hangs up the phone.

Friday night at Will and Sonny's.  
Hi Dad, Adrienne welcome, Will says as they enter the house.  
Sonny hi, Adrienne calls to him in the kitchen.  
Hi mom, I hope you're hungry, we made a lot of food, Will tells Adrienne and Lucas.

Will hears the doorbell ring.  
That must be your dad Sonny, Will tells him.  
Hi Justin, welcome, we have wine if you'd like a glass, Will tells him.

So Will what's going on, Adrienne asks him?  
My dear mother in law you'll just have to wait until Sonny and I are ready to tell everyone, Will replies giving her a peck on the cheek.  
Dinner is served, Sonny calls out from the kitchen.  
So Sonny, we're all here, how about telling us what you and Will want to tells us, Adrienne tells him.  
Nope not until after dessert mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
You boys are very mean do you know that, Adrienne says pouting to Will and Sonny.  
Will, Sonny, Lucas and Justin all break out laughing.

After dessert and coffee are served.  
Boys if you're ready, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
Sonny nods to Will.  
Yes dad, lets do it, Will replies to Lucas.  
Lucas makes the arranged video call to Sami.  
Hi mom, Will says as she gets on screen.  
OK boys we're all here dessert is over, Sami is here, what is going on, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
OK well everyone Will and I have decided to start a family, Sonny tells them as he holds Will's hand.  
Everyone yells in excitement at the news.

Will, I think that's wonderful, Sami tells him over the video call.  
Thanks mom, Will replies.  
Kids did you her that, your brother and Sonny are going to start a family, Sami tells Wills brother and sister.  
Sonny and Will hear the kids yell and scream all thrilled at the news.  
Sonny, Will we have to go now, we all love you guys so much, have a great night, Sami tells them.  
Kiss the kids good night for me, Will tells her as the call ends.

So how are you two going to have another child, surrogacy, adoption, Adrienne asks them?  
Well Will and I would like to have a baby that's my biological child, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
I hope he or she has Sonny's great looks, Will tells Adrienne.  
That's fantastic, Adrienne and Justin both say to Will and Sonny.

So will the baby be a Kiriakis or a Horton or hyphenated like both your names are, Lucas asks Sonny?  
Well since Sonny be the biological father it will be Horton- Kiriakis, Will tells Lucas.  
Are you going to father another child as well Will, Lucas asks him?  
Yes, Sonny and I want at least 4 kids, so half and half is what we decided, Will tells Lucas.  
Will you know you should each plan on adopting the child of the other, that way their both your kids legally, Justin tells him.  
We already decided to do that Justin, Will replies.

Your Uncle Victor is going to be so excited to hear the news, Justin tells Sonny.  
I know we almost told him last night at dinner, Will tells Justin.  
You had dinner with Victor last night Sonny, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes mom Will arranged it so Uncle Vic and I could work out a few things, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
I heard you two had a disagreement that got a bit heated, Justin replies to Sonny.  
It was the Greek blood in them, Lucas tells Justin and Adrienne.  
So did it work Sonny, Justin asks him?  
Yes thanks to my wonderful husband, Sonny replies as he kisses Will.  
Thank you Will, Justin tells him  
Yes thank you Will, Sonny's relationship with his great Uncle is very important to them both, Adrienne tells him as she gives Will a peck on the cheek.

So any ideas on what you will name your kids, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
Well Lucas we both started writing down names and we have the list down to about 15 names half boys names half Girls names and one that is gender neutral, Sonny replies.  
Can we see the list, Adrienne asks Will curious?  
Sure, Will replies getting up and going over to the desk and pulling out a pad.

I like most of these boys, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny after looking over the list.  
But why Spot and Princess, Adrienne asks Will?  
Sonny and Will start to laugh.  
Wrong list babe, Sonny tells Will as he retrieves another list from the desk and hands it his mom.  
So these were names for what, Lucas asks looking at the first list?  
Well Ari wants a puppy and we're considering it, these were her ideas as to what she would name it, Sonny tells Lucas still laughing.  
I can imagine yelling come here Spot to your child in the park could get a bit awkward, Lucas replies.

OK now this is a great list, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny as she reads it.  
Lucas and Justin read the list over Adrienne's shoulder and smile.

You know Sonny, you and Will are going to have to abstain from any sex before you make your um deposit, Justin tells his son and Will.  
OK, so how is that ever going to work for these two, if we want these grandchildren we're going to have to keep Sonny away from Will for at least a week, Lucas tells Adrienne and Justin.  
Lucas, Adrienne replies hitting him in the arm.  
But seriously, do you boys think you can handle that, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
Sonny and Will look at one another.

Babe do you get the distinct impression our parents are trying to embarrass us, Sonny asks Will?  
You know what Sonny I have thought it would be fun to have sex in the closet over there, the bottom could lay on their coats, Will tells him smirking.  
Really I thought under the table would be fun, Sonny replies to Will.  
Well how about both, Will tells Sonny.  
OK boys are you done, I mean talk about getting an image in your head, Lucas tells Will and Sonny.  
Dad out of curiosity which of us did you picture as the bottom, you know Sonny and I are both versatile after all, Will asks Lucas?  
OK time to leave, Lucas announces to everyone.

All right I'll stop now dad, Will tells Lucas.  
Now who's up for porn, Sonny asks Justin, Lucas and Adrienne?  
Everyone looks at Sonny with a, really Sonny look on their face.  
What, Will said he was done he didn't say I was, Sonny replies to everyone smirking.  
If the floor show is over boys, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
OK mom, Sonny replies kissing her cheek.  
We'll be good Adrienne, Will tells her kissing her cheek.

Where are you planning to have the nursery, Adrienne ask Will?  
The room next to ours, Will replies to Adrienne.

What about Gabi and JJ are they OK with all of this since they live here too, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes Lucas they are, JJ wants to finish the attic space into more bedrooms and they will move up there, Sonny replies to Lucas.

Sounds like you both have really planned all of this out, Justin tells Will and Sonny.  
Yes we have Justin; after all this is something we both have always dreamed of having.

At the Kiriakis Mansion late that night.  
Mr Kiriakis, we found someone from the family, one of Victor's men tells him over the phone.  
Are you sure, Victor asks him?  
Yes sir, Victor's man tells Victor.  
OK then lets get this done NOW, Victor tells his man.


	15. Chapter 15

At the Kiriakis Mansion later that night.  
Mr. Kiriakis, we located someone from that family, his grandson, one of Victor's men tells him over the phone.  
Are you sure, he is his grandson, Victor asks him?  
Yes sir, Victor's man tells Victor.  
OK then lets get this done NOW, Victor instructs his man.

A few days later.  
In a Dr's office at the hospital.  
Mr. Kiriakis, we're going to need a sample from you to test before you can move ahead with surrogacy, the Dr tells him and Will.  
First off, when was the last time you had sex, the Dr asks Sonny?  
Um this morning, twice, Sonny replies to the Dr feeling a little embarrassed.  
Well to get a good sample you and your husband will need to abstain from sex for at least a week, the Dr tells Sonny and Will.  
A week, Sonny repeats looking at Will.

Outside the DR's office.  
A week, I can't make love to you for a week, Sonny says to Will as they get into his car.  
It's a small price to pay to have the family we want Sonny, Will replies.  
I know babe, but a week of not being able to touch you, I don't think I can do that, Sonny replies.

Well if you want there's always adoption, Will tells Sonny.  
I still want to look into it, but we had our hears set on having a child fathered by me, Sonny reminds Will.  
I know Sonny, but I started thinking about all those kids that are waiting to find forever homes, Will replies.  
So why don't we check out adopting a child and continue with the surrogacy too, Sonny suggests to Will.

At Sonny and Will's later that night.  
Will, come here quickly, Sonny yells out excited.  
Whats wrong Sonny, Will asks alarmed as he runs into their bedroom from the adjoining bathroom?  
Babe look at this picture, Sonny tells Will.

The picture Sonny shows Will is of a brother and sister, the boy is 5 and has dark brown hair and brown eyes, the girl is 4 and has blond hair and blue eyes similar to Will's.  
Will looks at the kids and has a tear running down his face, so does Sonny.  
Sonny, they're beautiful, I feel a connection just looking at them, Will tells him.  
I know Babe I felt one too that's why I yelled like that, Sonny tells him.  
They're our kids, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny picks up the phone and calls the adoption agency.

The following morning.  
Well Mr. Kiriakis, Mr. Horton like I told you last night, we've had trouble placing them, Ms Thomas tells them.  
Ms. Thomas what's wrong with them that no one wants them, Will asks her?  
Well they're damaged, they won't talk to anyone, oh they'll do whatever you tell them to do but they won't interact with anyone, a couple tried to adopt the girl but she refused to leave her brother, and he refused to let her go, Ms Thomas tells Will and Sonny.  
What happened to their parents, Sonny asks Ms Thomas?  
Their parents died a while ago in an accident and they have no living relatives so they were put into the system, Ms Thomas tells Sonny and Will.

Could we meet them, Sonny asks Ms Thomas?  
If you want to, they're in there, she tells Sonny and Will leading them into a room that looks like more like a prison then a child's room.  
The little girl looks up at Will and then Sonny and smiles, so Will approaches her and crouches down in front of her to talk.  
That's a nice doll you have Sarah, does she have a name, Will asks her?  
The little girl nods her head to Will but doesn't say anything.

Sonny meanwhile sits on the bed across from Ryan.  
Hi Ryan, my name is Sonny and that is my husband Will, we wanted to meet you and your sister, is that all right, Sonny asks him?  
Ryan looks at Sonny and then at Will for a moment and turns back to Sonny and says, Hi.  
Sonny and Will both smile.  
Sarah looks at Will and suddenly says Rebecca, my dolls name is Rebecca, she tells Will.  
Ms Thomas stands there stunned.

Sonny looks out the window and see's the small playground.  
There's a playground outside Ms Thomas would it be OK if we ask the kids to go out there with us, Sonny asks her?  
If they'll go sure, but don't get your hopes up, Ms Thomas replies to Sonny.  
Sarah would you and Rebecca like to go on the swing with me, Will asks her?  
Sarah looks at Ryan who nods, and then replies yes to Will.  
Ryan how would you like to go down that slide with me, Sonny asks him offering him his hand?  
Ryan takes Sonny's hand and Sarah takes Will's and they all walk out to the little playground with a stunned Ms Thomas following them.

I can't believe it, you two are the only people those two have spoken to since they've been here, Ms Thomas tells Will and Sonny.  
The kids, Sonny and Will have a good time playing together.

Sonny and Will talk a moment together.  
Will what do you think, Sonny asks him hoping he feels the same way he does.  
They're our kids Sonny, Will replies with a tear running down his face.  
Sonny and Will kiss.  
Ms Thomas we want to adopt Sarah and Ryan, Sonny tells her while holding Will's hand.  
Well you already started filling out the adoption paperwork, but we have a lot more you'll need to do, do you have a lawyer, it would make the process easier, Ms Thomas tells them.  
My dad, Sonny replies to Ms Thomas.

In the Office a while later.  
OK I filled out the paperwork that places a hold on Sarah and Ryan so no one else can adopt them, Ms Thomas tells Sonny and Will.  
But just so you know the paperwork can take a while to process and to get approved, Ms Thomas warns Sonny and Will.  
Can we come here to visit the kids in the mean time, Will asks Ms Thomas?  
Yes as much as you like, you can also bring them things if you want Ms Thomas tells Will and Sonny.

Sonny's phone vibrates and he looks at the text that's from his dad who has agreed to be their lawyer for the adoption, he also tells them that Victor wants to pay for all the costs related to the adoption.  
Babe, we're doing it, we're going to have a family, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.

Sonny and Will return to Sarah and Ryan's room to ask them if they want to be their kids.  
Sarah, Ryan would like to be our kids, Will asks them?  
Yes, both kids reply together to Will and Sonny.  
Sonny and Will spend more time with the kids getting to know them more, Will goes out and gets both Sarah and Ryan's favorites for dinner and they eat together.  
Several workers in the Home look on at how happy the kids are with Sonny and Will, astonished that these are the same kids that for almost a year have barley said anything to anyone but are now happy and talkative children.  
When Will and Sonny have to leave for the night, they promise the kids they will see them tomorrow.

In the Car.  
Sonny I love them, I never thought I could love another child like I love Ari, but I just do, I love them, Will tells him excited.  
I know babe I feel the same way to, listen my dad wants to meet with us in the morning to discuss the adoption, and Uncle Vic wants to pay for it, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny and Will both cry and then kiss.  
Sonny starts the car and they drive home dreaming of the day they can take the kids home.

In the morning.  
Sonny where are you, Will calls out from their bed?  
I'm over here at the desk babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
What are you up to, Will asks as he stands behind Sonny in just pajama bottoms.  
I'm starting a list of things I think we should buy for the kids, that room their in is so cold and institutional looking, and Ms Thomas said we could bring them stuff, Sonny tells Will.  
I wrote one to last night after you fell asleep Sonny, Will replies as he hands him his list.  
Sonny and Will review their lists together and make one list from them.

Well we need to shower and then eat a quick breakfast, then head out to Uncle Vic's to see my dad, Sonny tells Will.  
Then afterward we can go shopping and then visit the kids again, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny and Will shower and make love then get dressed and eat a quick breakfast before heading to the mansion.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor is making several calls trying to expedite the adoption process for Sonny and Will; Justin mean while calls the Adoption agency and gets all the information and forms the boys need complete.

Maggie enters the room with a few pictures Sonny and Will sent her of the kids.  
Victor look at how beautiful they look, you know Ryan looks a lot like Sonny and Sarah looks like Will, Maggie tells him.

Sonny and Will arrive and Henderson lets them in.  
Boys, good you're here, I have all the paperwork you need to fill out plus everything else that needs to be done for the adoption to go forward.

I called in a few favors boys to made sure the paperwork is processed as quickly as possible, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
Once the adoption is finalized I also insist that you let me set up a trust fund for them like I did for Ari, Victor also tells Will and Sonny.  
Uncle Vic, dad thank you, Sonny tells them.  
Yes thank you Victor, Justin, Will tells them excited.

Sonny, Will those kids are beautiful; Adrienne tells them as she enters the living room all excited.  
What the hell are you doing here, Victor asks Adrienne in his gruff voice?  
Victor, I came to see Sonny and Will and I wanted to tell Sonny that I'll look after the Club for him, Adrienne replies to Victor.  
Well now you have both so get the hell out, Victor yells at Adrienne.  
As pleasant as ever I see Victor, Adrienne replies as she leaves.

Sonny and Will are too busy to have noticed what transpired between Victor and Adrienne working on the paperwork for the adoption.  
Mom, hey where did she go, Sonny asks looking around the room?

She left, Victor replies while pouring himself some coffee.  
Victor sits down in his chair and listens to Justin explain the adoption procedure looking for ways he can help Sonny and Will.

Boys what last name will the kids have, Horton or Kiriakis, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
Were still working on that Victor, I've been seriously considering changing my last name to Horton-Kiriakis so we can give the kids the Kiriakis name, Will tells Victor.  
Babe I think Horton – Kiriakis would be better, that way we honor both our families, Sonny tells Will.  
Well it looks like we made the decision, Will replies to Sonny giving him a kiss.

Alright Will, I'll start the process to legally change you last name as well, Justin tells him as he puts papers into his brief case.  
Boys complete the paperwork and get it back to me asap, preferable before the end of the week, Justin tells Sonny and Will as he leaves the house.

A few hours later.  
Sonny we sure bought a lot of stuff for the kids, I can't wait to see their faces,Will tells him.  
Babe lets get them dinner again to, it was fun eating with them yesterday like a family, Sonny tells Will.

At the orphanage.  
Hi Sarah, Ryan, Sonny says as they enter the building.  
Hi Will, Hi Sonny, both kids say together  
We brought you a few presents Will tells Ryan and Sarah.  
Presents for us, Sarah says excited.

I can get over it, those kids never talk to anyone much less act so excited, a aide tells Sonny surprised.  
That's because they were waiting for us, Sonny replies to the Aide.


	16. Chapter 16

I can't get over it, those kids have never spoken to anyone much less become so excited to see them, a aide tells Sonny as Sonny hugs Sarah and Ryan.  
That's because they were waiting for us, Sonny replies to the Aide.  
My husband and I fell in love with them as soon as we first saw them; I think they responded to our love for them, Sonny tells the Aide.  
Will and Sonny accompany Sarah and Ryan to their room and they give them all the presents they bought to make their room look like a child's bedroom and not a institutional one.

Ryan is thrilled when he opened the batman comforter for his bed, and Sarah loves her pink comforter.  
Will then shows the kids some posters he and Sonny picked out for the walls and he lets the kids pick which posters they want to hang up, and then he and the kids hang them together.  
Daddy hang it there, Ryan tells Will pointing to a bare spot on the wall.  
Wills suddenly turns around to face Ryan and starts to cry from joy at hearing Ryan call him daddy all on his own.  
Papa will you play with me, Sarah asks Sonny as she picks up one of the games Will and Sonny brought them.  
Sonny also starts to cry from joy at hearing Sarah call him papa.

Is it OK, Ryan asks Will worried?  
Will looks at Ryan a moment with love in his eyes.  
Is it OK that I called you daddy, because we want you to be our daddy and papa, Ryan tells Will.  
Of course it's OK Ryan, Papa and I love you both so much, and we want to be your fathers more then anything, and it means so much to us that you already love us too, Will tells Ryan with tears running down his face.  
Sonny and Will hug and kiss Sarah and Ryan then each other.

Ms Thomas comes into the children's room and looks around and smiles.  
Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis can I see you for a few minutes in the office, Ms Thomas asks them?  
Sure, we'll be back, Sonny tells Ryan and Sarah.  
The paperwork your lawyer submitted has been received and will be processed as soon as possible, we need to arrange a home visit to look over your home and evaluate you as prospective parents, but from what I've seen you two should have no problems, Ms Thomas tells Sonny and Will.  
I have to tell you, in all my years working in child services I have never seen two kids take so easily to a couple, its amazing, Ms Thomas tells Sonny and Will.  
It's like the kids have always been yours, Ms Thomas adds.  
Do either of you have any questions, Ms Thomas asks Will and Sonny?  
Just one, how soon after the home visit can we take the kids home with us, Sonny asks Ms Thomas?

Well it usually takes months to process the adoption itself however; you will be able to take the children home soon Mr. Kiriakis, we need to complete and process your paperwork and check your backgrounds as well as verify the finical records you submitted, Ms Thomas replies.

Ms Thomas there is one concern my husband and I have regarding something that happened to me, Will tells Ms Thomas.I know what you're talking about Mr. Horton, don't worry your lawyer already submitted your records including the death certificate that was issued (for the imposter) as well as the paperwork rescinding it and identifying the body buried in your place in the grave, he also submitted copies of the police and FBI reports on your kidnapping and replacement by a double for over a year, he also included the hospital records of the tests done to prove your identity as Will Horton, Ms Thomas tells Will.  
Will gets a concerned look on his face.  
Is what happened to me going to screw up the adoption Ms Thomas, Will asks her nervously?  
No, with all the paperwork and reports your lawyer submitted it should all be fine, Ms Thomas replies to Will.  
Your lawyer also included records from your Doctors stating that your completely recovered from your ordeal as well as personal statements from friends and family stating your OK, Ms Thomas tells Will.

Ms Thomas looks at Will for a moment and it looks like she is fighting not to cry.  
Mr. Horton I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what you went thru, I was horrified reading these reports, I also wanted to say that it's a credit to your and Mr. Kiriakis love that you two were able to recover and rebuild your marriage so quickly after such a horrible event, Ms Thomas tells Will.

Thank you Ms Thomas, and please call me Will, he tells her.  
And I'm Sonny, Ms Thomas, Sonny tells her.  
Well then would you both please call me Grace, she replies to them with a smile.  
Well do you have any more questions Will, Sonny, Grace asks them?  
Grace we have a daughter named Ari that we would love to bring here to meet Sarah and Ryan, will that be alright, Will asks her?  
Of course you can bring her here to visit them anytime; you can also bring other family members to meet and visit with them too, Grace replies to Will.  
You may regret saying that Grace, Sonny replies laughing.  
Grace looks at Sonny with a puzzled expression on her face.  
Will and I are related to most of the people in Salem, Sonny tells her.  
You both have a big family, Grace replies to Sonny.  
Just tell them to come in small groups so they don't scare the kids, Grace tells Sonny and Will.

The following day.  
Lucas, Adrienne, Ari, Will and Sonny arrive at the orphanage to visit Sarah and Ryan.  
Daddy will they like me, Ari asks Will as he caries her in?  
They'll love you sweetie, Sonny tells her as he kisses her on the cheek.  
Sarah and Ryan are standing in the main room waiting for their daddy and papa to visit them and anxious to meet their new sister.  
Papa, Ryan yells out excited as he sees Sonny.

Is that our sister Ari, Sarah asks Will?  
Yes she is, Will replies to Sarah as he puts Ari down.  
Hi, Ari says to Sarah and then Ryan.  
Hi, Sarah replies back to Ari.  
Ari hugs Sarah and then Ryan.

Do you want to play with me, Sarah asks her?  
Yes, Ari happily replies to Sarah.  
Sarah, Ryan, I want you to meet your grandma and your grandpa, Sonny tells Sarah and Ryan.  
We get to have a grandma and a grandpa too, Ryan yells out all excited.  
Yes you do, actually you have another grandma and grandpa to meet as well, Lucas tells Ryan as he crouches down to meet him.

Ryan hugs Lucas and Sarah hugs Adrienne.  
Lucas and Adrienne both have tears running down their faces.  
Lucas takes Ryan out to the playground with Sonny and they play catch together.  
Will, Adrienne, Ari and Sarah also go outside to play on the swings and slide.  
Before long they're playing together as a family.

A hour or so later Sonny and Lucas asks Grace if they could take the kids out for ice cream, she agrees as long as a aide goes along too.  
So what does everyone want, Lucas asks as they arrive at the ice cream parlor?  
Sarah what kind of ice cream do you like, Adrienne asks her?  
Chocolate, Sarah replies.  
Ryan how about you, Lucas asks him.  
Mint chocolate chip, Ryan replies to Lucas.  
Lucas and Will go and get everyone their ice cream while Sonny and Adrienne and the aide sit with the kids.  
Sonny, these kids are wonderful, I can see why you and Will fell immediately in love with them, Adrienne tells him with a tear running down her face.

OK everyone here's the ice cream, Lucas and Will both say as they give everyone their ice cream.  
Daddy, I love my new brother and sister, Ari tells Will with a hug and a kiss.  
A tear runs down Will and Sonny's cheeks.

Will's phone rings and he answers it.  
Hi Justin, no we took them out for ice cream, yes a lot of fun, Oh yes they love Ari already and she loves them too, when, this Friday that's great, he did, what is he having them do to it, that sounds great, no its fine, I'm glad he wants to do this for us, it means a lot to me Justin, no, just tell them to leave our bedroom alone, good, OK I guess we will then, OK bye, Will says hanging up.

Will turns to Sonny all excited.  
Babe what is it, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny, your Uncle Victor has sent a team of workmen to our house to redo it for the kids, Will tells him.  
OH, your dad warned me that we'll need to stay at the mansion tonight and tomorrow night too, because of all the painting and new carpeting being put down, Will tells Sonny.  
Good ole Uncle Vic, Sonny replies to Will smiling.  
Victor is actually redoing your house, Lucas asks Will?  
Yes he wants to make sure its completely ready for the home visit Friday afternoon, he's having the place painted and changing the carpets and making a few other changes to make the house very kid friendly, Will replies to Lucas.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Yes make sure all the work is done by Thursday night, yes I'll pay what ever over time is needed to get it all done on time, Victor tells the project manager over the phone.

Right after he hangs up with the project manager, Victor gets another call and answers it.  
Well is everything done, is that damn box finally out of my hair, Victor asks his man?  
What, what do you mean he said NO, it belongs to him and his family, so what, well if he wants to give it away he can do whatever the hell he wants with it, NO I'm not handling it, look I don't care if you have to hold a gun to his head, get rid of that dam box NOW, Victor yells out to his man angry.

Maggie enters the room.  
Victor I ordered the furniture for the kids rooms, I ordered Ryan a batman bed and curtains, and a comforter and a large batmen doll and a lot of other stuff, I bought Sarah things to make her room the envy of any little princess, everything is in her favorite color which Sonny said is PINK, Maggie tells him.

Maggie looks at Victor when he doesn't respond to her.  
Victor what s wrong you haven't heard a word I just said, Maggie asks him?  
Nothing just a business problem, that's all, Victor replies to Maggie as he pours himself a drink.

Victor what aren't you telling me, it's not a problem with the adoption is it, Maggie asks him worried?  
No it's that dam box yet, the rightful owner doesn't want it, after all the years of my searching for him, he tells me he doesn't want anything to do with it or his family's heritage, he told my man that I should either keep it or donate it to charity, Victor tells Maggie angrily.

Maggie thinks a moment and gets a idea.  
Well can I make a suggestion to you Victor, since that box caused everything that's happened to Will and Sonny these last few years, why don't you give it to them, Maggie suggests.  
It's a good idea Maggie, and after all they've been thru they certainly deserve it, but I don't know if they wound accept it, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Well you won't know until you asks them, Maggie replies to Victor.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie thinks a moment and gets an idea.  
Well can I make a suggestion to you Victor, since that box caused everything that's happened to Will and Sonny these last few years, why don't you give it to them, Maggie suggests.  
It's a good idea Maggie, and after all they've been thru they certainly deserve it, but I don't know if they wound accept it, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Well you won't know until you asks them, Maggie replies to Victor.

A few days later.  
Sonny, I'd like you and Will to come to the house tonight for dinner, I have something very important to discuss with you both, Victor tells him over the phone.  
What it's about Uncle Vic, Sonny asks him?  
I'd rather wait and tell you and Will both in person tonight since it concerns both of you, Victor replies.  
OK Uncle Vic, let me talk to Will and I'll call you back, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny gets a puzzled and curious look on his face.  
Sonny is something wrong, Will asks him after seeing the look on his husbands face?  
Babe that was Uncle Vic, he wants us to come over to the mansion tonight for dinner, he said he has something to discuss with us, Sonny tells Will.

It's not about the adoption is it, Will asks Sonny worried?  
No Babe, calm down it has nothing to do with the adoption, I spoke to me dad a while ago and everything is fine with it, Sonny tells Will.  
Then what could he want to discuss with us, Will asks Sonny confused?  
We'll have to go there tonight and find out, Sonny replies to Will.

At the Kiriakis Mansion that night.  
Hi Uncle Vic, Sonny says as he and Will enter the house.  
Boys would you come into the living room, Victor tells them.  
Sonny, Will followed by Victor enter the living room, Maggie is already seated in a chair.  
Hi aunt Maggie, Sonny says as he kisses her cheek.  
Will also kisses her on the cheek and says hello.

Sonny and Will notice a box sitting on one of the side tables along with paperwork under it, as the sit on the couch together.  
Uncle Vic why did you want to see us, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny some time ago you asked me what caused everything bad that happened in your and Will's life, the answer to your question is in that box, Victor tells him as he places it in front of them on the coffee table and then takes the papers that were under it and sits down.

Open it, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
Sonny and Will open the box which now only contains papers that appear to be deeds and a few very rare and very valuable Greek coins.  
Uncle Vic we don't understand, Sonny finally says after he and Will exchange confused looks.  
It's for the both of you, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
The contents still in that box as well as these papers that give you both access to the money from the sale of the the contents, Victor tells them. Victor hands the papers to Sonny and his face goes blank from shock

Victor we still don't understand, where did this box come from, Will asks him?  
Boys, this box was the center of everything that happened to you both, it's why Will was kidnapped and replaced by the imposter and it's what Clyde Weston was after, the contents of the box are worth billions, Victor tells Will and Sonny.  
Why give it to us then Uncle Vic isn't it yours, Sonny asks him puzzled?

No at least it wasn't, but is now,look I'll tell you everything about the box, just listen, my father knew a family in Greece whose son got involved in some shady business dealings and angered many people, anyway the people the son angered took their revenge out on his whole family, family members were killed and their business interests were attacked, finally the head of the family decided to secretly send his one remaining son to America along with his pregnant wife, he liquidated everything he could and he in trusted my father with delivering it to the son and his wife, but they were found and killed before he could deliver it, it was assumed the baby they had dies with them, but in reality he was placed in the care of a family here in America to be raised by them as their own, the child, now a man wants nothing to do with the box, the money, or Greece or even his former family name, my fathers instructions were clear in the event the remaining family members were dead or if they didn't want the box he was to keep last remaining member of the family doesn't want the box or his old name back, after years of searching for him thats how it ended.

After everything you've been thru, I think you deserve it, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
Wait Uncle Vic, none of this money came from illegal endeavors, Sonny asks him?  
No only the one son that caused the destruction of the rest of his family was, the wealth contained in the box was accumulated over many generations of their family thru legitimate business, Victor tells Sonny and Will.

So wait, you mean there is no one else left from their whole family that's still alive besides the one man you found, Sonny asks Victor?  
Correct, Victor replies to Sonny while pouring himself a drink.

Uncle Vic, I don't know if we can accept this... not after everything that happened to us because of it, Sonny tells Victor upset as he remembers the last few years.  
Sonny the box itself and it's contents had nothing to do with what happened to you or Will, that was all that greedy bastard Clyde Weston's doing, Victor explains to Sonny and Will.  
Clyde found out thru one of my men that was supposed to be searching for the family, Clyde wanted it because of the money and power he thought it would give him, Victor tells Sonny.

Look Sonny, Will you boys have been thru a lot, now you're starting a family, I have more money then I know what to do with, and no one else in our family would do the good things with it I know you both will, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
Look I want you both to sleep on it all right, think about it and then give me your answer in a few days, Victor finally tells Sonny and Will.

After Sonny and Will leave.  
So do you think they'll accept the box, Maggie asks Victor?  
I hope so, Victor replies to Maggie.

Sonny and Will arrive home after a quiet ride home.  
Sonny I can't believe this, everything that happened to me was over some dumb box, that bastard kidnapped me for that, Will says angry to Sonny.  
I know babe, but Uncle Vic was right, the box itself was not responsible for it, it was the greed that Clyde Weston had to get it that caused all this to happen, Sonny tells Will.  
So then what do you want to do Sonny, Will asks him?

I think we should accept it, its a lot of money, we could donate some of it to charity and use the rest to give our kids a fantastic life, Sonny tells Will.  
Well you're right about that of course, I just don't know if I can get passed what happened because Clyde wanted to get it, Will replies to Sonny.  
Babe with that money we could adopt or have more kids, Sonny tells Will.  
I know and it would allow me to stay at home with the kids and write my novel and for you to open more clubs, Will replies to Sonny thinking.

Look babe, Uncle Vic said we should sleep on it, so lets do that, tomorrow is the home visit for the adoption, so lets just focus on that for now, Sonny tells Will  
OK sounds like a good plan, Will replies giving Sonny a kiss.  
Will and Sonny go to bed, but neither gets much sleep as they think about whether to accept the money or not from Victor.

The following morning.  
Babe I'm going to run the vacuum one more time, did you clean up the bathrooms, Sonny asks him?  
Yes I did Sonny, I also cleaned the oven again to, I also folded the towels and made sure all the cans in the pantry are neat and organized, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe we're going more then a bit overboard, Sonny tells Will as he starts to laugh.  
You're right Sonny we are, Will replies now also laughing.

A few hours later.  
Well Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis your home is beautiful and it's certainly very clean and kid friendly, the inspector tells them.  
Did we pass the inspection, Sonny asks the inspector?  
Your home is the perfect place to raise Sarah and Ryan in, and I can see you two will be wonderful fathers to them, the inspector tells Will and Sonny.

A few days later.  
Grace calls Sonny and Will with great news.  
Well Sonny, Will I have good news, you'll be able to take Ryan and Sarah home tomorrow, Grace tells them.  
Really, Sonny and Will both yell out excited.  
Yes really, Victor Kiriakis seems to have pulled some strings and gotten all your paperwork thru channels very quickly, Grace tells Sonny and Will.

What time can we get them tomorrow, Will asks Grace.  
Be here before lunch, Grace replies to Will.

Sonny we did it, we got the kids, Will says happily as he kisses him passionately.  
After their kiss, Sonny and Will start calling their family and telling them the great news.  
Babe we need to do some shopping for more food for the kids and I think we should buy them a few more outfits, Sonny tells Will excited.  
Sonny, your mom already bought the kids enough cloths to last them for months before we have to wash anything, Will tells him laughing.

How about toys, maybe we should get them a few more, Sonny suggests to Will.  
Sonny your dad and mine as well as grandma Marlena, and Kate and great grandma Caroline and Maggie have bought them enough toys to open a small toy store, including that large play set in the yard, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny I think you need to calm down, Will tells him.  
And I think I know how to do it papa, Will adds as he takes Sonny's hand and leads him up to their room.  
In their room Will strips off Sonny's shirt then his own and then pushes Sonny down onto their bed.

The following day.  
Sonny it's time to get up, Will says as their alarm goes off.  
Sonny, hey where are you, Will asks when he realizes he's alone in the bed.

Morning babe, Sonny says all dressed for the day as he enters their room with coffee.  
And what time did you get up Mr Kiriakis, Will asks him?  
A few hours ago babe, hey what do you want I was to excited to sleep, Sonny tells Will.

Well if you couldn't I could have figured out a way to tire you out, Will replies pulling him into a kiss.  
Just drink your coffee babe and then shower and get dressed, Sonny tells Will.

OK, OK Will replies.  
But can't I have just one more kiss first, Will asks Sonny?  
Sure babe, Sonny replies as he passionately kisses Will.

Now scoot, I expect you downstairs in 10 minutes, Sonny tells Will as he playfully slaps Will's butt.  
Yes papa, Will replies to Sonny as he walks into the bathroom and then throws his worn boxers at Sonny.

Later that day.  
Well Ryan, Sarah this it, this is your new home, Will tells them as the enter the house.  
Sarah and Ryan get huge smiles on their faces.

Suddenly they hear Welcome Home being shouted by Adrienne, Lucas, Maggie, Victor, Kate, Marlena, Caroline, Gabi, Ari, JJ and Justin.  
Well kids it looks like your new family couldn't wait to welcome you both home, Sonny tells Ryan and Sarah.

Ryan sees JJ who's dressed in his police Uniform and walks over to him.  
Are you a real policeman, Ryan asks JJ.  
Yes I am Ryan, JJ replies with a smile while crouching down.  
And I'm also your and Sarah's cousin, JJ adds.  
We have a cousin too, Ryan replies excited.  
Ryan you have a lot of cousins, a lot of family, JJ tells him.  
Wow, Ryan replies to JJ very happy.

Daddy can we show Ryan and Sarah their rooms, Ari asks Will?  
Sure sweetie, Will replies to Ari.  
Sonny, Will, Ari, Ryan and Sarah all go upstairs together and they go to the kid's new bedrooms.  
What do you guys think of your rooms, Sonny asks Sarah and Ryan?  
Are they really for us, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Yes they are, Will tells Ryan and Sarah.

After seeing their rooms Will, Sonny and their kids head back downstairs to the welcome home party.  
Victor approaches Sonny and Will after they return downstairs.  
Well boys have you thought about the mater we discussed, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
Yes Uncle Vic we did, Sonny replies.


	18. Chapter 18

Daddy can we show Ryan and Sarah their rooms, Ari asks Will?  
Sure sweetie, Will replies to Ari.  
Sonny, Will, Ari, Ryan and Sarah all go upstairs together and they go into the kid's new bedrooms.  
What do you guys think of your rooms, Sonny asks Sarah and Ryan?  
Ryan and Sarah get that wide eyed look children get when they see something that makes them very happy.  
Are these rooms really for us, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Yes they are, Will tells Ryan and Sarah.  
Do you like them, Will asks Ryan and Sarah.  
We love them, both kids reply hugging Sonny and Will.

After seeing their rooms Will, Sonny and their kids head back downstairs to the welcome home party.  
Victor approaches Sonny and Will after they return downstairs.  
Well boys have you given thought about the mater we discussed, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
Yes Uncle Vic we have, Sonny replies.  
We decided to accept your very generous offer, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor smiles.

Great my lawyer already drew up all the papers, come over tomorrow to sign them, Victor tells Sony and Will.  
Well Sonny how does it feel to be so rich, Will asks Sonny?  
I felt rich the moment Ryan and Sarah came into our lives babe, Sonny replies.

Maggie walks over to Ryan and Sarah who are walking around meeting their new family.  
So kids did you like your bedrooms, Maggie asks them?  
Yes we do, Ryan and Sarah reply together to Maggie.  
My new room has Batman in it, Ryan tells Maggie.  
And how about yours Sarah, Maggie asks her.  
Mine is in my favorites color, pink, Sarah tells Maggie.  
Sarah and Ryan hug Maggie.

Your papa and daddy love you two so much, so do we all, Maggie tells Ryan and Sarah.  
Aunt Maggie did you know our cousin JJ is a real policeman and everything. Ryan asks her?  
Why yes I did, Maggie replies to Ryan.

Victor sits on the couch and Ryan and Sarah walk over to him.  
Hello, Sarah says to Victor.  
Well hello Ryan, hello Sarah, Victor replies as they sit on the couch next to him.  
So do you kids like your new house and family, Victor asks them?  
We have the bestest family ever, and we have the bestest daddy and papa ever too, Sarah tells Victor.  
I think so too, Victor replies to Sarah and Ryan.

The party ends early so Will and Sonny can get the kids ready for bed.  
after the kids are in their pajamas, Will sits them all on his and Sonny's bed and reads them all their bedtime story.  
Will has the kids make the noises that the various animals and characters make.  
Sonny stands at the door and listens and enjoys every moment of watching his and Will's kids.

Soon all three kids are asleep.  
Sonny carries Ryan to his room and tucks him into his bed, JJ comes in and puts Ari to bed and Will puts Sarah to bed.  
Good night sweetie, Will says as he kisses Sarah on her forehead.  
Sonny and Will spend the next hour watching the kids sleep together in each of their rooms.

Back in Will and Sonny's room a few hours later.  
Will and Sonny make passionate love and then cuddle and talk.  
Sonny we need to enroll Ryan in kindergarten so he starts the new school year this fall, Will tells him while his head rests on Sonny's chest.  
We should also enroll Sarah into the same preschool as Ari, Sonny suggests to Will.  
I also want to get them to the Dr and dentist too Sonny, Will tells him.  
Good idea babe, Sonny replies to Will.

I have another good idea Sonny, Will tells him.  
Oh yeah babe, what, Sonny asks Will?  
How about round 2, Will asks Sonny as he kisses him.  
I think I love that idea Will, Sonny replies as he kisses Will.

The following morning.  
You know Sonny I was thinking, I hope the kids don't have any problems in school because of us, Will says.  
You mean because were gay babe, Sonny asks him?  
Well yeah Sonny, I mean were gay and married, I know even here in Salem were we're accepted there are still some people who don't like gay people, Will replies.  
Don't worry babe, it'll be fine, if they have any problems we'll deal with it, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny, I just remember how nasty kids can be from when I was in school, some loved to make fun of me because of my mom, Will tells him.  
Yes I know that babe, and my mom was responsible for some of it unfortunately, Sonny replies sighing.

Daddy, papa, Ryan calls out from the hall as he knocks on their door.  
Will goes over and opens the door to Ryan's smiling face.  
Good morning Ryan did you sleep well, Will asks him as he bends down and kisses his son on the forehead?  
Yes I did daddy, Ryan replies all smiles.  
Morning papa, Ryan says to Sonny.  
Good morning Ryan, Sonny replies also kissing hi on the forehead.

Hey how about you and I go wake Sarah up and then we'll go down to the kitchen and start breakfast, Sonny tells Ryan.  
OK papa, can Ari help us too, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Of course she can, lets get her up to, Sonny replies to Ryan.

As Sonny and Ryan walk towards Ari's room they see JJ coming out of Gabi's room in his underwear carrying his cloths from the day before.  
Oh hi Sonny, Ryan, sorry JJ says embarrassed at having been caught.  
Ryan how about you go see if Sarah and Ari are up OK, Sonny tells him trying to get him away before he asks why JJ was coming out of Gabi's room.  
OK papa, Ryan replies to Sonny walking to Sarah door and knocking.

After Ryan goes into Sarah's room.  
JJ, Will and I have no problem with you and Gabi getting together, but please use some common seance and come out of the bedroom dressed or at least wearing your pants, remember we have children in the house, and this is one discussion I would like to avoid for a while with them, Sonny tells JJ.  
I'm really sorry Sonny I thought I would be safe leaving her room this early, I'm really sorry about this, JJ replies.  
Sonny pats JJ on the shoulder, then goes to check on the kids.

Downstairs in the kitchen.  
So what would you kids like for our first family breakfast together, Sonny asks Ryan, Sarah and Ari.  
We could have pancakes, French toast, waffles, eggs, Sonny adds as he puts the coffee on.

Papa can we have waffles Sarah asks him after she, Ari and Ryan confer?  
Sure we can, Sonny replies smiling as he starts to get out what he needs to make them.  
Will comes downstairs followed by JJ and Gabi.

Sonny sorry about upstairs, JJ tells him.  
Will looks puzzled at Sonny and JJ.  
What was that about, Will asks Sonny?  
I'll tell you later, Sonny replies looking at the kids.  
Will rolls his eyes.

JJ helps the three kids with getting up on their chairs at the table and then helps Sonny, Will and Gabi with breakfast.  
Here you go kids, JJ says as he pours each of them some milk he also pours them orange juice.  
Gabi meanwhile makes sausages to go with the waffles.  
After everything is ready they all sit down to eat, Sonny and Will smile at how naturally Ryan and Sarah have adapted to them and their new family.

After breakfast JJ takes the kids into the yard to play with Sonny, while Gabi and Will clean up from breakfast and then go out and join them.  
Sonny takes Ryan and then Sarah on a trip down the slide; Will helps them on the swings.  
JJ, Will and Sonny play catch with Ryan while Ari and Sarah play in the playhouse with Gabi.  
JJ and Gabi disappear for a while, which makes Sonny and Will wonder whats up.

At Lunch time.  
How about hotdogs for lunch Will asks everyone?  
I like hotdogs daddy, Ryan tells him.  
Then hot dogs it is then, Will tells Ryan.  
JJ and Gabi return from wherever they went and help Will get the kids lunch.

After lunch in the family room.  
So are you kids having fun, Will asks them?  
Yes daddy, Ari, Sarah and Ryan reply together.  
Well guys I need to go to work, JJ tells everyone as he goes up to his room to change into his uniform.

Ryan watches JJ go upstairs and then runs over to Sonny and Will.  
Papa does JJ love Gabi, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Yes JJ and Gabi love each other, Sonny replies to Ryan curious.  
Oh are they getting married, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Well your daddy and I hope they will one day, Sonny tells Ryan.  
Oh, Ryan replies thinking.

Ryan why are you asking me this, Sonny asks his son?  
Well papa I saw JJ give Gabi a wing before in the yard and he was on his knee, we saw in a movie a man ask a lady to marry him like that, Ryan tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets a big smile on his face.  
Where did this happen, Sonny asks Ryan?  
In the yard by the flowers, Ryan tells Sonny.

Whats going on you two, Will asks Sonny and Ryan after hearing part of their conversation?  
Sonny smiles.  
Babe can I talk to you in private a moment, Sonny asks Will?  
Whats up Sonny why are you so excited, Will asks him?

Babe Ryan saw JJ give Gabi a ring while on one knee before in the yard before, Sonny tells Will all excited.  
That's great, Will replies excited.  
But if he did then why did neither of them say anything about it, Will asks Sonny confused?  
Well JJ did ask me if we could have a family dinner this weekend and invite Rafe and his and Gabi's parents as well as Jennifer, Sonny tells Will.  
So you think they plan to wait till then to announce it, Will asks Sonny?  
That would be my guess babe, Sonny replies to Will.

What's going on you too, you both look far to excited right now, Gabi asks Will and Sonny.  
Oh nothing Gabi, Will says trying not to give away the fact that he and Sonny know.  
Will, Gabi repeats.  
Well dum dum de dum, Will replies laughing.

You boys know that JJ and I are engaged don't you; Gabi asks Sonny and Will smiling as she playfully hits Will in the arm.  
Well yes we do, a little bird told us he saw you two when JJ proposed, Sonny says motioning towards Ryan.  
I guess its no use trying to keep secrets in this house guys, but please don't tell anyone, JJ and I really wanted to surprise everyone at the dinner on Saturday, Gabi tells Will, as Sonny and Will both take turns hugging and kiss her.  
Don't worry Gabi, our lips are sealed, Sonny tells Gabi.

Ryan, Will calls over to where all three kids are playing together.  
Yes daddy, Ryan replies as he walks over to Will.  
Did you tell your sisters what you saw Gabi and JJ doing in the yard before, Will asks him?  
No daddy I didn't, Ryan replies.  
Good, can you keep it a secret or now please, Gabi and JJ want to surprise everyone OK, Will tells Ryan.  
OK daddy I won't tell anyone, Ryan replies as he makes a lip are sealed gesture.  
Will kisses the top of his son's head and sends him to play wit his sisters.

Lucas and Adrienne arrive at the house.  
So boys are you ready to go to Victors and become billionaires, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
Actually we're a bit nervous about it Lucas, Sonny tells him.  
Why, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Well I guess because it's so new to us Adrienne, Will replies for Sonny.  
Will, Sonny its only money, it doesn't have to change the way you boys live your lives, it just means you and the kids have finical security for the rest of your lives, Adrienne tells them.  
Their lives and then some, Lucas comments to everyone.

OK kids, daddy and I have to go out for a while, but grandma and grandpa will be here OK, Sonny tells Ryan, Sarah and Ari.  
Gabi will be here too, Will adds.  
OK daddy, papa, all three kids say. 


	19. Chapter 19

Lucas and Adrienne arrive at the house.  
So boys are you ready to go to Victors and become billionaires, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
Actually we're a bit nervous about it Lucas, Sonny tells him.  
Why, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Well I guess because it's so new to us Adrienne, Will replies for Sonny.  
Will, Sonny its only money, it doesn't have to change the way you boys live your lives, it just means you and the kids will have finical security for the rest of your lives that's all, Adrienne tells them.  
Their lives and then some, Lucas comments to everyone.  
Well babe we'd better go, Sonny tells Will.

OK kids, daddy and I have to go out for a little while, but grandma and grandpa will be here with you OK, Sonny tells Ryan, Sarah and Ari.  
Gabi will be here too, Will adds.  
OK daddy, papa, all three kids say.

Later that night.  
Well babe it's official we're billionaires, Sonny tells Will while they get into bed.  
I know and the kids are finically set for life thanks to their trust funds, Will replies to Sonny.  
You know babe I was thinking, there's a large piece of land on the other side of town that we could buy and build a new house on, Sonny tells Will.

You mean build a mansion of our own, I don't know if we're the Mansion types Sonny, I mean I like you Uncles home, but its to grand, I like having a home that's comfortable, and looks lived in not a museum with antiques and expensive paintings, Will replies to Sonny.  
Well it wouldn't have to be that babe, it could be a more modest family home, a place where our family can live, a place that our kids came come home to when their grown and were we can grow old together, Sonny tells Will.  
OK I like that idea Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny reaches and turns out the lights.  
You know babe I've never slept with a billionaire before, Sonny tells Will as he grabs him under the covers.  
Well let's fix that, Will replies as he kisses Sonny and grabs him back.

In the morning.  
Ryan, do you want to help me make our breakfast again, Sonny asks him?  
OK papa, Ryan replies excited to Sonny.  
All right Ryan, papa will break the eggs and put them into this bowl, your job is to beat them with this Wisk, Sonny asks his son.  
OK papa, Ryan replies to Sonny all excited to be helping his papa.  
Papa am I doing it right, Ryan asks Sonny after a few minutes?  
Yes, you're doing a great job, Sonny replies to Ryan kissing him on top of his head.

Will, Ari and Sarah come into the kitchen and Will pours himself and Sonny a cup of coffee and then works to get the rest of breakfast ready.  
Daddy were is JJ and Gabi, aren't they having breakfast too, Sarah asks him?  
JJ is at work sweetie, and Gabi is sleeping in this morning, Will replies to Sarah.  
Oh, Sarah replies to Will.

Sonny before I forget, I have to go to the school this morning to register Ari and Ryan for kindergarten, and Sarah for preschool, Will tells him.  
OK babe, then when you get back I'll go to check on the club, Sonny replies to Will.

After breakfast.  
Will do you want me to inquire about that land we talked about last night, Sonny asks him as they clean up the kitchen together?  
Sure, Will replies giving Sonny a quick kiss on the lips.  
Papa can we play in family room, Ari asks Sonny?  
In a minute baby, let papa finish loading the dishwasher first OK, Sonny tells Ari and the other kids.

Later that morning in Horton Square.  
Will has the kids all enrolled in school and stops to get a cup of coffee before heading home.  
Will, how're the kids settling in, Marlena asks her grandson?  
They're doing great grandma, you know its funny even though they've been home only a few days, it feels like they've always been part of our family, Will replies to Marlena.

I know Ryan and Sarah did settle in quickly, I noticed how comfortable they were at their welcome party wit all of us, Marlena tells Will.  
You know Will, I think that's in large part to you and Sonny, I think the kids felt your love for them from the first time you meet them, Marlena tells him.  
And that's what made them so comfortable with you and Sonny and the rest of us, Marlena adds.  
Well Sonny and I did fall in love with them as soon as we saw their pictures online, it was like we knew they were our kids, Will tells Marlena.  
Marlena nods in understanding at what Will just said.

So what brought you out today, and away from your kids, Marlena asks Will?  
I had to enroll the kids in school today, the first day is in a few more weeks after all, I also wanted to pick up a few things for them, you know, I think they've both grown a little already, Will tells Marlena laughing.

So Will what's this I heard about Victor giving you and Sonny money, Marlena asks Will curious?

Victor just gave us quite a fortune, Will replies to Marlena.  
Sonny, the kids and I are finically set for the rest of our lives, Will tells Marlena.  
Marlena thinks a moment about where Victor got the money he just gave them.

Will, was the money he gave you connected in some way to all the bad things that happened to you and Sonny, Marlena asks Will curious?  
Yes, Will replies to Marlena.  
Marlena looks at Will concerned.

Grandma, it was the greed of Clyde Weston that caused all that to happened to us, not the money it self, Clyde had found out Victor was holding a small fortune for someone and he and his family are dead, the terms of the agreement were that if no survivors could be found then the money was his to do with as he pleased, Victor figured after everything we went through, that we should get it, Will tells Marlena.

So what are your and Sonny's plans for it, Marlena asks Will?  
Well we already set up trust funds for the kids and Sonny is looking at a large piece of land on the other side of town where we can build our dream house for us and the kids, Will tells Marlena.  
The type of house you wish you had growing up, Marlena replies to Will.

Yes, I never want our kids to be moved around from one place to another like I was, I want them to have a family home, a place filled with love where they know they'll always find their two fathers waiting for them when they get there, Will replies thinking of his childhood.  
I don't think there's much danger of your kids growing up like you did Will, your and Sonny's marriage is strong especially after everything that happened to you both, unlike your mothers marriages, Marlena replies thinking about all her daughters marriages.

Well I'd better get going Will, I have a appointment soon, and I know you want to get home to your family, Marlena tells him as she leaves.  
A family home, we're going to give our kids a stable family home, Will thinks to himself as he starts walking home with a smile on his face.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Daddy, all three kids yell excited as he walks into the house.  
Hey babe, how's it go, are the kids all registered for school, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes they are Sonny, Will replies.

Will looks in the center of the family room and sees a makeshift clubhouse made from couch cushions.  
So you guys built a private Kiriakis clubhouse, can a Horton enter, Will asks the kids and Sonny?  
Yes Ari can enter, Sonny replies.  
What about me, Will asks Sonny and the kids making a sad face?  
Well babe I don't know, it's a private Kiriakis club after all, Sonny replies to Will.

So kids is daddy allowed in your club, Will asks all three kids?  
Yes daddy you're a Kiriakis like us just like us, Ryan tells him.  
Am I Sonny, is my last name change official, Will asks him?  
Yes it is babe, my dad called and said its official, you are now, William Robert Horton – Kiriakis, and may I say Uncle Vic is very pleased by your decision to change it to Kiriakis, Sonny tells Will.  
Will is lead into the clubhouse by Ryan, and he sits next to Sonny with Ryan on his lap.

So what happened with the land we're interested in buying, Will asks Sonny?  
We're got it babe, I got hold of the owner right after you left and presented our offer and she accepted, she's also including the stables along with the sale, Sonny tells Will all excited.  
Will kisses Sonny all excited too.

So I guess we'll have to start planning the house to build on it, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Babe I sketched a rough idea on this pad of what I was thinking about, Sonny tells Will showing him the pad.  
I like this, is this our room, Will asks Sonny pointing to the drawing?  
Yes that's out room, it's close to the kids, but far enough away that we can have complete privacy when we want it, Sonny tells Will pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Sarah and Ari giggle seeing their father kiss.  
Oh I think we need to tickle some children Sonny, Will says looking at their giggling children.  
I think you're right babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny and Will wind up rolling around on the family room floor with their three kids tickling them and laughing.  
Sonny I love our family, Will tells him.  
So do I babe, Sonny replies as he gives Will a quick kiss.

Well I think its high time we had some lunch, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny gets up and Ryan follows him into the kitchen and they start making lunch for their family.  
Will meanwhile plays with their girls until lunch is ready.

A few days later.  
Sonny and Will take the kids out to their new land after the closing, and Sonny and Will try to decide where the house should go, the kids get all excited to see the horses in the stable.

You know its almost a shame we have the kids with us, that clearing over there looks just ripe for us to make love in, Will tells Sonny.  
Well then your loving husband has a big surprise for you babe, your dad, my mom and my dad are picking up the kids for some grandparent time in a few minutes, and my mom packed us a picnic basket lunch and a blanket, Sonny tells Will.

Your mom is a very smart woman Sonny, almost as smart as her beautiful, handsome and very sexy son, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him.


	20. Chapter 20

You know its almost a shame we have the kids with us, that clearing over there looks just ripe for us to make love in, Will tells Sonny.  
Well then your loving husband has a big surprise for you babe, your dad, my mom and my dad are picking up the kids for some grandparent time in a few minutes, and my mom packed us a picnic basket lunch and a blanket, Sonny tells Will.

Your mom is a very smart woman Sonny, almost as smart as her beautiful, handsome and very sexy son, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him.  
Will and Sonny spend the afternoon in each others arms.  
Babe that was a day to be remembered, Sonny tells Will in the car as they drive home.  
Sure was Sonny, remind me to send your mom some flowers, Will replies as he kisses Sonny's hand.

At Sonny and Will's house.  
Boys it looks like you two had a lot of fun alone today, Lucas tells Sonny and Will as they come into their house.  
Yes we sure did dad, Will replies to Lucas as he takes Sonny's hand in his.  
We definitely did Lucas, Sonny replies to his father in law with a big smile on his face.

So how're the kids, Sonny asks Lucas.  
Great, we tired them out, and they tired us out, Lucas replies with a chuckle to Sonny  
Sonny and Will enter the family room and see the kids asleep and cuddling to their grandparents on the couches.  
Sonny and Will both smile at the cute scene, and Will takes a few pictures with his phone.

Well Will, I'm going to get dinner on the table, my mom put it in the oven already, how about you wake up our family, Sonny tells Will.  
Ryan hears his papa and immediately gets us to join him in the kitchen.  
Will laughs watching how excited Ryan gets about helping Sonny in the kitchen.

Will you're home, Adrienne says as she and Ari wake up.  
Daddy, Ari and Sarah yell excited as they run to him.

Daddy why do you have green stains on your bottom, Sarah asks Will?  
Daddy was lying on the grass sweetie with papa planning out where our new house will go, Will replies quickly.  
Adrienne and Justin both look at one another smirking.  
So did you boys have fun planning out the house, Adrienne asks Will smirking?  
Yes we did, thank you Adrienne, Will replies to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas joins everyone in the family room while Adrienne goes to help Sonny and Ryan with dinner.  
So Sonny I guess JJ and Gabi's engagement is all official now, Adrienne asks him as they prepare dinner?  
Yes it is mom; Gabi had her parents and Rafe over the weekend and announced it, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
So where is the happy couple, Lucas asks as he enters the kitchen to help with dinner?  
Gabi is modeling shoot and JJ is working, Sonny replies as he supervises Ryan in making the salad.

Lucas watches little Ryan as he helps Sonny and smiles.  
You're quite a good little helper to your papa, Lucas tells Ryan as he kisses the top of his head.  
Ryan smiles at Lucas proudly.  
Yes he is Lucas, he's the best little helper a papa could ever want, Sonny tells Lucas as he hugs Ryan.

In the family room.  
So Will how does it feel to officially be a Kiriakis, Justin asks him?  
Great Justin, Victor even called me to congratulate me about it, Will tells his father in law.  
It also comes with some perks, Will replies to Justin looking at the girls playing.  
Like what, Justin asks him curious?  
Well there's the private Kiriakis club, Will replies to Justin looking at the girls who are playing with their dolls.  
Kiriakis club, Justin asks Will curiously.

Will laughs at the puzzled look on his father in laws face.  
It's a special private club dad, made out of the couch cushions, Sonny tells Justin chuckling as he enters the room to say dinner is ready.  
Oh well I think I should bet to me a member too, Justin replies to Sonny.

What do you think girls, should we allow grandpa Justin to join our club Will asks Ari and Sarah.  
Yes both girls reply as they run and hug Justin.  
Well wait a minute, what about ME, can I join to girls, Ryan, Lucas asks his grandchildren as he walks into the room?  
OK Grandpa Lucas, Ryan, Ari and Sarah reply as they all group hug him too.

And me too kids, Adrienne asks them?  
The kids run over and hug Adrienne and tell her yes as well.  
Well now that we have all that settled, dinner is ready so time to get washed up, Adrienne tells everyone.  
Will and Justin take the girls and Ryan to wash their hands and then they all sit around the dinning room table to eat.

Will and Sonny describe the house they plan to build on their new property with Adrienne, Justin and Lucas over dinner.  
Papa, can we have a big kitchen for me to help you in , in our new house, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Yes we can Ryan, and you're each getting you're own rooms, and Gabi and JJ will have their own house attached, Sonny replies as he kisses the top of his son's head.

Daddy, can we ride the ponies at the house and can they sleep in my room, Sarah asks Will?  
Well sweetie, maybe not in your room, but you'll be able to visit them in theirs with Daddy or papa OK, Will replies to Sarah.

We're planning a big playroom for you guys to play in on rainy days with a swing and slide in it, Sonny tells the kids.  
Wow, you're really planning a large house, will there be in law space in the house too, Adrienne asks Will?  
That could be arranged Adrienne, having you all in the kids lives is very important to your son and I, Will replies.  
Just pit Sami's room on the other side of the house, Lucas suggests to Will.  
That goes without saying dad, Will replies to Lucas rolling his eyes.

An hour or so later.  
The grandparents all leave soon after dinner to get some rest, and Sonny and Will put the kids to bed after reading them a bed time story on their bed as has become a habit in the Kiriakis household, Sonny then sings to them as he and Will carry them to their beds, soon all three kids are fast asleep.

In Will and Sonny's room.  
Babe lets take a shower before we go to bed, Sonny suggests to Will.  
You just want to have your wicked way with me Mr. Kiriakis, Will replies to Sonny.  
I was just going to offer to wash your back for you Mr. Kiriakis, Sonny replies to Will chuckling.  
You wash mine, I'll wash yours and maybe we'll have a little fun as well, Will tells Sonny as they kiss while striping down each other.  
Sonny and Will wind up making love in the shower until the water turns cold and then they dry off and race into their warm bed.

Later in bed.  
Sonny who do you want to design the house for us, Brian maybe, Will asks him?  
Maybe, he did do a great job on the club design, I'll call him tomorrow babe and ask him to draw up our ideas for it, Sonny replies to Will.

A few weeks later.  
Well kids it's the first day of school, Will tells them.  
Ari and Ryan are excited, Sarah is apprehensive.  
Sarah don't worry, you're going to like it I promise, Sonny says as he crouches in front of his and Will's daughter.  
OK papa, Ari told me I will make friends and so did daddy, Sarah replies still not completely sure about it.  
Sonny pulls Sarah into a big hug.  
I love you Sarah, Sonny tells her.  
I love you too papa, Sarah replies hugging Sonny back.

OK lets get a picture of the kids in honor of their first day of school, Will tells Sonny and them.  
The kids gather together and Will snaps a few pictures to remember the moment.  
Sonny and Will take the three kids to school and then Sonny goes to the club and Will goes home to write.

A few hours later.  
Will calls Sonny at the club to tell them they need to go to Ryan's school immediately.

What happened babe, Sonny asks him worried.

Ryan got upset by something and the teacher and principle can't stop him from crying, Will replies to Sonny.

I'll meet you there babe, Sonny tells Will.  
At the school.  
Mr Kiriakis I don't know what happened, one minute he was happily playing with the other children , and then after he saw one of the parents that are helping in class he started to cry, the teacher tells Sonny.

Ryan, whats wrong, Sonny asks him.  
She said you and daddy were fa#$^ , and were bad men, Ryan tells Sonny.  
Will hears Ryan as he arrives in the room and he and Sonny get disgusted looks on their faces.

The principle calls the helper into her office.  
You told OUR son we are bad men and %$#*&^, Sonny asks the woman angry?  
Yes I did because that's what you are, the woman replies looking at Sonny and Will disgusted.

The principal immediately tells the woman to leave the school grounds and to not return.  
The woman in response then tells the principal she doesn't want her son around the child of those bad men and takes her child and they leave.

I'm so sorry about this gentlemen, if I had know what happened, what she said to your son, I would have immediately asked her to leave the school grounds.  
Ryan, listen to me OK, that lady was wrong about your two daddy's, they are very good men and they love you very much, and that word she used is a bad word, and she was bad to say that to you, OK the principal tells him.  
maybe you should take him home, it's almost the end of the school day anyway, the principal tells Sonny and Will.

Thank you for the way you handled this, Sonny tells the principal.  
Yes thank you, we really appreciate it, Will adds as the leave to take Ryan and Ari home.


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan, listen to me OK, that lady was wrong about your two daddy's, they are very good men and they love you very much, and that word she used is a bad word, and she was bad to say that to you, OK the principal tells him.  
Maybe you should take him home, it's almost the end of the school day anyway, the principal suggests to Sonny and Will.

Thank you for the way you handled this, Sonny tells the principal shaking her hand.  
Yes thank you, we really appreciate it, Will adds as they leave to take Ryan and Ari home.

You know what lets go get Sarah and then we'll go out for dinner and ice cream, Sonny suggests to his family.  
Daddy, why did that lady say that to me in school, doesn't she like daddy's and papa's Ryan asks Will?  
Ryan, some people don't like that daddy and papa are both men and married, Will replies to Ryan.  
OH, Ryan replies thinking.  
But you and papa love each other, I don't understand that lady daddy, Ryan replies to Will confused.  
Neither do we Ryan, some people just do like people that are different from them, Sonny tells him.

I don't think I like people like that, Ryan remarks to Sonny and Will.  
If what happened today ever happens again, I want you kids to tell daddy and I and your teacher or the principle right away, OK, Sonny tells Ryan and Ari.  
OK papa, both kids reply.

After picking up Sarah they drive to the park for a while so the kids can play and then they head to the pub for a early dinner.  
So Sarah how was preschool, Sonny asks her?  
It was gweat papa, I made a new friend named Tina, Sarah replies to Will.  
That's great Sarah, Will tells her all excited because she made a friend.

Caroline walks over and joins the Kiriakis family at their table.  
Hi great grandma, Will says as he kisses her.  
Hi Will, Sonny, Caroline replies.  
And how was the first day of school for my great great grand kids, Caroline asks them?  
Some bad lady called daddy and papa bad names, Ryan tells Caroline.  
What, Caroline replies shocked!  
Its OK grandma the school principle took care of it already, she got rid of the parent that was helping out today and we had a talk with the kids about it already, Will tells Caroline.  
Caroline shakes her head thinking how stupid some people are.

After dinner is finished Caroline serves the kids the ice cream Sonny promised them.  
Do you like your ice cream Ryan, Caroline asks him?  
Yes thank you, Ryan replies to Caroline.  
Grandma Caroline you are great great great, Ari tells her.  
Why thank you Ari, Caroline replies smiling.  
Well we'd better gets these kids home, Will tells Sonny after the ice cream is finished.  
Sonny tries to pay the bill, but Caroline stops him and says it's on the house.  
Thanks Grandma, Will says as he kisses her cheek.  
All the kids followed by Sonny kiss and thank Caroline for diner and the ice cream.

That is one cute family, a regular customer remarks to Caroline after they all leave.  
Yes they are, Caroline replies to him.

Later that night in Will and Sonny's room.  
Babe, I'm still angry about what happened today to Ryan, why would someone do that to a kid, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny, it's bound to happen again, the fact that were a gay couple is going to keep come up, all we can do is teach the kids to ignore comments like that, Will replies as he changes for bed.

Will goes to put his phone on the charger for the night when he see's there's a message on it.  
Will gets all excited after hearing the message and calls to Sonny who is in the bathroom brushing his teeth  
Babe what's what is it, Sonny asks Will coming out of the bathroom just in his boxers.  
Sonny there's a message on my phone about the finial adoption of the kids, it said it's set to go thru next week, after that the kids are ours forever, Will tells Sonny all excited.  
Will that's great news, Sonny replies as he pulls Will into a hug and a kiss all excited too.  
I guess Uncle Vic was able to speed up the process a lot for us, Sonny tells Will.

Well I think he loves the kids as much as we do, Will replies to Sonny.  
I think he loves us a lot to babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Babe, WOW, Sonny says still sounding thrilled.  
Hey Sonny, you'd better keep it down the kids are sleeping just down the hall, Will reminds him.

Sonny pulls will into a deep kiss and then strips off Will's shirt followed by his boxers.  
And just what do you have in mind to celebrate the great news Mr Kiriakis, Will asks Sonny?  
Something like this babe, Sonny replies as he starts kissing Will all over his chest and neck.  
Will and Sonny make love.

The following day late morning.  
Sonny, the phones been quiet all morning, I guess there haven't been anymore problems at the school, Will tells him over the phone.  
Well that's good babe, Sonny replies.  
You know that was some celebration we had last night babe, maybe the best we ever had, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes it was for me too Sonny, I love you so much, Will replies almost giggling.  
And I love you Will, Sonny replies.

Sonny what time will you be done at he club today, Will asks him?  
Sonny thinks for a moment after looking at all the work he got thru already before he answers Will.  
You know what babe, I'll pick up the kids after school today, I did more then enough work for one day already and I want to spend time the kids and you, Sonny tells Will.

That Sounds great Sonny, I can't wait, and the extra time I'll have from you getting the kids will give me the chance to finish another chapter for my book, Will replies to Sonny all excited.  
Well babe if that chapter is anything like the last few you wrote, you're going to have a best seller babe, Sonny tells Will.  
I hope so Sonny, Will replies.

Any word on the plans for the new house from Brian, Will asks Sonny?  
He said he'll have some plans to show us by next week, he's even providing us with a 3d computer rendering of the plans he made, so we can do a virtual tour of the house before construction is even started, Sonny tells Will.  
Wow, Will replies excited to Sonny.

At Will and Sonny's a few minutes later.  
Will looks out the kitchen window as he gets another cup of coffee and sees JJ washing Gabi's car shirtless with Gabi watching him.

Will smiles seeing them together.  
They are so happy, Will thinks to himself.

After a few minutes he hears them get into a playful water fight using the hose and the bucket and he gets up and looks out the window again and laughs.  
I'm so glad those two found one another, Will thinks as he returns to work on his book.

At the kids School.  
Sonny arrives to pick up Ryan and Ari with Sarah in his arms.  
Ryan and Ari come running out to him all excited.  
Papa look at the picture I made for you and daddy, Ari tells Sonny.  
It's beautiful sweetie, Sonny tells Ari.  
I did one for you to, Papa, Ryan tells Sonny showing him a family picture he drew.  
Another work of art Ryan, Sonny replies as he kisses his three children.

The principle approaches Sonny before they all leave the school.  
Mr. Kiriakis, Hi I just wanted to let you know after what happened yesterday I had a meeting with the staff and the teachers helpers and everyone understands remarks like those made to Ryan are not acceptable, also the woman who made the remarks has pulled her kids out of school, the principle tells Sonny.  
Thanks, Sonny replies to the principle with his big smile.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Gabi comes into Will's office in a bath robe after drying herself off from her and JJ's water fight.  
Will, the roast I put in the oven for dinner will be ready at 5, Gabi tells Will as she continues to dry her hair.  
Looks like you and JJ had some fun, Will remarks to Gabi smiling.  
Yes we did Will, Gabi replies blushing.

JJ comes into the house still wet and shirtless and kisses Gabi passionately.  
She got you good, Will remarks to JJ.  
Yes she did, JJ replies as he kisses Gabi again.  
Will goes and gets JJ a towel from the dryer.

Here, you're dripping on the floor, Will says joking-ling to JJ as he throws the towel over his head.  
JJ towels off.  
Well I'd better go change the kids will be home soon, JJ tells Will and Gabi as he goes up stairs.  
Doesn't he have a great body, Gabi remarks to Will after JJ goes upstairs?

Will gives her a look.  
Sorry, I know you only have eyes for Sonny, Gabi replies.  
Yep, Will replies to Gabi.  
But I agree JJ is an attractive man, and you two look great together, Will replies to Gabi.  
Gabi smiles.  
Thanks Will, Gabi replies.


	22. Chapter 22

JJ comes into the house still wet and shirtless and kisses Gabi passionately.  
She got you good, Will remarks to JJ.  
Yes she did, JJ replies as he kisses Gabi again.  
Will goes and gets JJ a towel from the dryer.

Here, you're dripping on the floor, Will says joking-ling to JJ as he throws the towel over his head.  
JJ towels off.  
Well I'd better go change the kids will be home soon, JJ tells Will and Gabi as he goes up stairs.  
Doesn't he have a great body or what, Gabi remarks to Will after JJ goes upstairs?

Will gives her a look.  
Sorry, I know you only have eyes for Sonny, Gabi replies.  
Yep, Will replies to Gabi.  
But I do agree JJ is an attractive man, and you two look really great together, Will replies to Gabi.  
Gabi smiles.  
Thanks Will, Gabi replies.

In Sonny's car.  
Papa I made another friend today, Sarah tells Sonny all excited.  
That's great sweetheart, who is she, Sonny asks Sarah?  
Her name is Karen papa and guess what she has two mommies, Sarah replies to Sonny.  
Well I think that's great I'm so proud of you for making another friend Sarah, Sonny tells his daughter.

Papa, are we yours and daddy's yet, Ryan asks Sonny?

Well Ryan, you were ours the moment we first saw you and Sarah and Ari was the moment she was born, Sonny replies to his son.  
But I heard daddy and grandpa Justin say that something would be finial to make us yours, Ryan replies to Sonny confused.  
Its just the finial paperwork for your adaption Ryan that's all, it makes it official, Sonny replies to Ryan with a big happy smile on his face.  
Ohh, Ryan replies to Sonny.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
What do you mean they want the kids Sonny and Will are adopting them, where the hell did these people come from, just fix it Victor yells into the phone at his lawyer.

JUSTIN, Victor yells out from the living room.  
I know Uncle Victor, I already working on it, Justin replies.  
How the hell did these people manage to crawl out of the woodwork like this at the last moment to screw the adoption up, Victor hollower s at Justin?  
Uncle Victor calm down, I think these people learned that Sonny and Will have money, and they want to get some of it in exchange for the kids, Justin tells Victor.

Opportunists, Victor yells angry.  
Uncle Victor calm down, Justin tells him.  
Victor, what is all this shouting about, Maggie asks him as she enters the room?

Tell her, Victor tells Justin as he pours himself a drink.  
Justin explains everything to Maggie who is first shocked and then becomes angry.  
Well how can they do this, those poor kids have been thru enough, they love Sonny and Will, and Sonny and Will love them, they're a family, Maggie tells Justin and Victor upset.  
It'll be all right, Justin tells Maggie and Victor trying to calm them both down.

What does all this mean for the boys, Victor asks Justin worried after calming down a little.  
Well it's clear that these people don't really want Sarah and Ryan, they just want money to give up their claim on them, but they could end up getting custody of the kids and I hate to think of what their lives would be like if they did, Justin tells Victor and Maggie.  
What makes matters worse while we fight this claim of theirs the kids may have to be returned to the home they were in until this is all sorted out, Justin tells Victor.  
No, Maggie replies horrified.

Victor embraces his wife for a moment and then makes a call.  
Uncle Vic did you just yell at a judge, Justin asks him worried after the call he just made?  
I helped that man get elected, he owes me big, Victor replies to Justin angry.

Victor walks around the room angry while Justin and Maggie watch him.  
Justin do the boys know anything about this yet, Victor asks him?  
No, but I'll have to tell them soon, Justin replies to Victor.  
Wait until tomorrow, lets see how we can fix this mess, those boys have been thru enough, Victor tells Justin.  
Uncle Victor I agree the boys have been more then enough, but that doesn't change anything, they still will have to deal with this, Justin tells him.

Maybe not, Victor tells Justin as he downs his drink.  
How much would it take to get these people to drop this, Victor asks Justin?  
They want 5 million, Justin replies to Victor.  
Offer them 3 in cash and I want legal documents dropping their claim on Sarah and Ryan forever, Victor tells Justin.  
Justin makes a call as Victor storms out of the room followed by Maggie.

In the entrance hall.  
Victor heads towards the front door to go out for a walk and Maggie joins him.  
Victor maybe you should get some rest instead of going out, you look awfully pale, Maggie tells him.  
I'm fine Maggie, Victor replies as a sudden sharp pain runs thru his body.  
Victor collapses to the floor and Maggie screams out for help.

Justin and members of the Kiriakis staff run to the entrance hall, Henderson calls for a ambulance after seeing Victor on the floor and Maggie crying.  
Sir take this aspirin, A maid tells a barley conscious Victor.  
The paramedics arrive and start to work on Victor, Justin hugs Maggie.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Babe were home, Sonny yells to Will.  
Daddy, all three kids yell out at once as Will crouches down to greet them.  
Daddy, I drew you a picture, look Sarah tells Will holding it out proudly.  
Well it's a masterpiece Sarah, Will replies with a big smile on his face as he hugs her.  
Daddy I made another friend today, her name is Karen and she has two mommies, Sarah tells Will.  
Well that's fantastic Sarah, I'm so proud of you, Will replies as he hugs her again and kisses the top of her head.

Daddy I drew this for you too, Ryan tells Will as he hands him his picture.  
Ryan that's beautiful, Will replies as he hugs his son and kisses his fore head like he did to Sarah.  
Ari smiles and then she gives Will a picture she drew.  
Will hugs her and kisses her too.

Sonny we have three fantastic artists in our family, Will tells him smiling.  
Sonny thinks a moment and then smiles.  
Babe, I have that big bulletin board at the club, what would you think of hanging it in the family room so we can hang the kids pictures on it, Sonny suggests to Will.  
That's a great idea Sonny, Will replies as he kisses Sonny on the lips.  
Sonny puts his arms around Will waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

OK you two, JJ says as he comes down the stairs pulling on his shirt.  
Hi JJ, all the kids say to him.  
Hi kids, how was school today, JJ asks them?  
Gwreat we drew our papa and daddy pictures and I made a new friend with two mommies, Sarah tells JJ.  
That's great munchkin, JJ replies as he kisses the tops of all their heads.

Kids I have snacks for you in the kitchen, Gabi tells them.  
All three kids run into the kitchen.  
Sonny and Will smile as they watch their kids run happily into the kitchen.

So babe how did your writing go today, did you finish the chapter you were working on, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes I did, you can read it later Will replies as he kisses Sonny again.

You know if you two want some alone time, Gabi and I could take the kids to the park to play till dinner time, JJ suggests to Sonny and Will.  
Sonny nods his head after he and Will kiss again.  
JJ runs into he kitchen to ask Gabi to go, and to tell the kids, the kids and Gabi are excited to go to the park.

After they leave, Will carries Sonny up the stairs to their bedroom where they rip of each others cloths as fast as they can and make love.  
Will that was… WOW that was fantastic, Sonny says out of breath.  
I know... for me to Sonny, Will replies also out of breath.  
We are so lucky babe, we have each other and now the kids, what more could we ever want, Sonny tells Will smiling.  
Will and Sonny start to kiss passionately and start round two.

Sonny's phone rings and Sonny recognizes his dads ringtone.

Babe we have to stop, I need to speak to my dad, he was working on something, Sonny tells Will in between Will's kisses.  
Will lets Sonny get up from the bed and watches his naked husband search the room for his phone.

You could help babe, Sonny tells Will.  
But I'm enjoying the view to much to do that Sonny.  
You're SO HOT Sonny Kiriakis, Will tells his husband with lustful eyes.  
Babe please, this is important, please help me to find my phone it's not in my pants pocket anymore, Sonny tells Will as he scans the room for it.  
Will gets up also naked and helps Sonny to search for his phone.

We should have never thrown our clothes off so haphazardly Sonny, Will tells him with a smirk on his face.

Can't help it babe, I love your body to much, all thought and reason leaves my brain when I have the chance to touch and taste your magnificent body, Sonny replies to Will.  
Found it, Sonny calls out after looking under the dresser to Will.

Dam and here I was enjoying the view again of your butt, Will says disappointed to Sonny.  
Sonny looks at Will and throws his boxers at him playfully then calls his father back.  
Dad what s wrong, he did, OH GOD, is he OK, yes we will, yes were on our way, Sonny says sounding upset.  
Sonny whats wrong, Will asks him?  
Will, Uncle Vic just had a heart attack, Sonny tells him.

Will runs over to Sonny and hugs him, and then they find the rest of their cloths and put them on again.  
We have to go there babe, to the hospital I mean, GOD NO, Sonny sobs as he pulls on his shirt.  
Wait the kids, Sonny yells out to Will as they get to their front door  
Don't worry about them Sonny, I'll call JJ and Gabi and tell them were going to the hospital and why, Will tells Sonny.  
What about the roast in the oven, Sonny suddenly asks Will while Will is picking up his wallet and car keys.  
I checked, the roast already Sonny, it'll be fine till everyone gets home, Sonny tells Will as they leave the house.

Don't worry Sonny, Victor will be fine, Will tells him as he starts his car.  
Babe, Uncle Vic is not a young man, I can't loose him, our family can't Sonny tells Will as he starts to cry.  
It'll be OK Sonny, shh it'll be OK, Will tells him.

Will puts on his blue tooth and calls JJ and explains whats happened, JJ and Gabi both agree to take care of the kids till they get back.  
Will how's Sonny, JJ asks him?  
He's a wreak JJ, Will replies as he hangs up.  
Will looks at Sonny and wonders what will happen if Victor dies.


	23. Chapter 23

At Sonny and Will's house in their bedroom.  
Sonny and Will have just made love after JJ and Gabi took the kids to the park to give them some alone time.  
Sonny gets a phone call.

Sonny what's wrong, Will asks him after seeing the upset look on his husbands face?  
Will, Uncle Vic has had a heart attack, Sonny tells him sounding upset but trying to hold it together.  
Will runs over to Sonny and pulls him into a comforting hug.

We have to go there babe, to the hospital I mean, I have to be there, GOD NO this can't be happening, Sonny sobs as he pulls on his shirt.  
After getting dressed Will leads Sonny downstairs to leave for the hospital.

Wait the kids, Sonny yells out to Will as they get just outside the front door.  
Don't worry about them Sonny, I'll call JJ and Gabi from the car and tell them were going to the hospital and why, Will tells Sonny.  
What about the roast in the oven, Sonny suddenly asks Will while Will is opening the passenger door of his car for Sonny.  
I checked, the roast already Sonny, don't worry about anything, Will replies as he gets behind the wheel of the car.

Don't worry Sonny, Victor will be fine, Will tries to reassure him, hoping it's true.  
Babe, Uncle Vic is not a young man, at his age a heart attack could be... Will, I can't loose him, our family can't Sonny Sobs to Will.  
Will looks over at his husband and wishes he could hug him but can't while he's driving the car.

Will puts on his blue tooth from his pocket and calls JJ and explains what's happened to Victor, JJ and Gabi both agree to take care of the kids until they get back.  
Will how's Sonny, JJ asks him concerned?  
He's a wreak JJ, Will replies as he looks at his normally strong husband.  
JJ I have to go, we're just pulling into the Hospital parking lot, Will tells him.  
Will looks at Sonny and wonders what will happen if Victor dies.

At the park.  
Gabi, Will just called me, Victor has had a heart attack and their on their way to the hospital, they need us to watch the kids until they get back, JJ tells her.  
Did Will know know how Victor is, because Sonny will be devastated if... well if Victor dies, Gabi tells JJ worried.  
The last time I heard Sonny this upset was last year when we all thought Will was dead, JJ tells Gabi.  
He just barley survived that JJ, and Victor means the world to Sonny, Gabi tells JJ upset.  
I know, but at least he has Will to support him thru this, JJ replies to Gabi.  
Thank god, Gabi thinks with a tear running down her cheek.

JJ pulls Gabi into a hug.  
JJ is something wrong with daddy or papa, Ryan asks him worried?  
No Ryan, your great, great uncle Victor has a boo, boo that's all and your papa and daddy had to go see him, so Gabi and I will be watching you guys OK, JJ tells him while crouching down.  
Will daddy and papa make him better like they do us, Ryan asks JJ?  
They'll try, JJ replies to Ryan.

Gabi dries here eyes.  
I guess we should take the kids home now, the roast should be almost done, Gabi tells JJ.  
JJ picks up Sarah and takes Ryan's hand while Gabi takes Ari's hand and they walk home.

At the hospital.  
Dad hows Uncle Vic, a very nervous Sonny asks Justin as they enter the waiting room?  
He's in surgery, he's having a bypass, Justin tells Sonny as he hugs his son.

Will runs over to Maggie who is with Adrienne and crying.  
Maggie, can I get you anything, Will asks her after hugging her?  
No, Maggie replies as she dries her eyes.  
Adrienne, Will asks?  
No thank you Will, Adrienne replies.

Adrienne gets up and walks over to Sonny and hugs him.  
After she hugs Sonny, Adrienne turns back towards Will.  
Will where are the kids, Adrienne asks him worried?  
JJ and Gabi are watching them, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Adrienne nods her head in reply to Will.

Will walks back over to Sonny.  
Sonny don't worry, Will tells his husband as he pulls him into a hug.

After their hug Sonny goes over to Maggie and sits besides her and his mother who is trying to comfort Maggie again.  
Will stands behind Sonny and massages his shoulders trying to comfort him.  
Thanks babe, Sonny says turning to look at Will.

Will thinks or a moment of something he can do to help.  
Justin, I'm going to see if I can get some coffee and sandwiches for everyone it's almost dinner time, Will tells him.  
Thanks Will, that's a good idea we may be here for hours, Justin replies as he pats his son in law on the back.

As soon as Will gets outside the hospital he decides to call home and check on the kids.  
Gabi how are the kids, Will asks her?  
Their fine Will, we just sat down to dinner, and then we plan to watch a movie until bedtime so don't worry about them, Gabi replies.  
Hows Sonny and the rest of the family holding up, Gabi asks Will?  
Worried and scared, Will replies to Gabi.  
Well just concentrates on them, the kids will be fine with us, JJ has the night off so we'll both be here for them, Gabi tells Will.

Any news on Victor, Gabi asks Will?  
He's having triple bypass surgery, Will replies to Gabi.  
OH god, is there anything we can do, Gabi asks Will?  
If you and JJ could watch the kids for tonight and get them to school tomorrow morning that will help, Gabi I would come home but I can't leave Sonny right now he's a total wreck, I'll call my dad and grandma's and see if they can watch the kids tomorrow after school, Will tells Gabi.

I already called Lucas, he said he'll be over tomorrow morning after breakfast to take the kids to school and then he'll pick them up afterward, Gabi tells Will.  
Don't worry about dinner tomorrow, I'll make sure I put something in the crock pot in the morning for their dinner, Gabi also tells Will.  
Thanks Gabi, I really appreciate what you and JJ are doing, Will tells her.

Gabi smiles and rubs her belly.  
Well it'll be good practice for JJ, Gabi tells Will.  
Wait what, Will asks her surprised?  
Gabi are you and JJ going to have a baby together, Will asks her all excited?  
Yes, we meant to announce it tonight to you and Sonny after dinner, Gabi tells Will.  
Well CONGRATULATIONS Gabi, Will tells her all excited.

Wow a baby, does that mean you two are planning to get married, Will asks her?  
We haven't decided on that yet, this baby was a bit of a surprise, but I love JJ and he loves me so….. Gabi replies to Will.  
Gabi hears the kids sounding like they finished their dinner.  
I'd better go the kids sound like they finished their dinner already, don't worry about the kids, concentrate on Sonny OK, Gabi tells Will.  
Thanks Gabi, Will replies.

Wow a baby, Will thinks after he and Gabi hang up.  
Will picks up a lot of comfort food and coffee and some bottled water for the family at the hospital.

After Will returns with the food.  
Sonny you need to eat something, Adrienne tells him as she hands him a sandwich.  
I'm not hungry, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Sonny please eat it, Will asks him as he crouches down in front of his husband.  
Listen to Will, Adrienne tells Sonny.

OK, OK Sonny replies as he takes a bit out of the sandwich.  
Will how are the kids, Justin asks him as he walks over and takes a sandwich and a cup of coffee?  
Their fine, Gabi and JJ will look after them for tonight and my dad will get them to and from school tomorrow and stay with them tomorrow night if necessary, Will replies to Justin.

Will I need to talk to you about ...you know what never mind, it's not important, Justin says.  
Justin what is it, is something wrong,is it about the adoption, Will asks him worried?  
No it was just something about the new house you two are building that's all, but we can discuss it later, Just replies.  
Sonny looks at his father and thinks he's holding something back from Will after listening to them.

Justin gets a call and steps out of the waiting room.  
Will meanwhile walks over to Maggie and sits with her after Sonny tells him he's going to the restroom and that he's all right now.  
Sonny see's his father leave the waiting room to take the call and follows him.

Justin's call.  
Yes, well did they accept the offer or not, NO, now what do they want, OK look fine offer them the dam 5 million then, no I haven't told them yet, because my Uncle Victor had a massive heart attack and is surgery and they don't need the added stress right now, look I want to get this resolved immediately, I drew up the papers they need to sign and I'll need a day or so to access the funds with Victor…well I'll get them, call me as soon as you speak with them, Justin tells the other lawyer over the phone as he hangs up.

Dad, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, Sonny asks him after over hearing the conversation Justin was having?  
Sonny, it's nothing, Justin replies worried.  
Dad I heard you say something about a challenge for custody, were you talking about Ryan and Sarah's adoption, Sonny asks him?

Yes, OK look some relatives crawled out of the woodwork at the last minute and are challenging the adoption, what they really want is money not the kids, Justin tells Sonny.  
How much do they want dad, Sonny asks Justin?  
Justin doesn't answer Sonny right away.  
Dam it dad how much do they want, Sonny asks him again?

5 million in cash, Justin finally tells Sonny.  
Fine, I'll transfer the money form Will's and my account immediately, Will does not need to know about this until after its done, he's already stressing about the adoption, he's waiting for something to go wrong like it always does in our lives, Sonny tells Justin.

Wait dad is this why Uncle Vic had the heart attack, the stress from this happening with the adoption, Sonny asks Justin?  
Sonny….. Justin replies.  
Dad answer me, WAS IT, Sonny asks him again?  
Justin nods his head.  
YES, yes it was what caused Uncle Victor to have the heart attack, Justin replies to Sonny.  
Dam it, Sonny replies angry as he punches the wall hard.

Sonny your hand, Justin says as he looks at his son's bleeding right hand.

I think you broke some bones in your hand Sonny, you need to see a DR, let me walk you to the ER, Justin tells Sonny as Sonny winces in pain as he tries to move his fingers on his right hand.

In the waiting room.  
Will meanwhile goes looking for Sonny worried he's been gone to long to have just went to the restroom.  
Will checks the restroom for Sonny and sees two men walking quickly further down the hall and realizes it's Sonny and Justin.

Will follows them.  
Will sees some drops of blood on the floor and the hole in the wall that has some blood on it and realizes Sonny probably made it.  
Sonny that dam Greek temper of yours, Will thinks as he heads to the ER realizing that's where Justin probably just walked Sonny to.

In the ER.  
Sonny, what the hell did you do to your hand, a Dr asks him?  
I punched a wall upstairs, Sonny replies wincing in pain as the Dr examines his right hand.

Sonny, I'd better go get Will, Justin tells him.  
No need dad, look, Sonny replies as he see's Will enter the ER.  
Will runs over to

Sonny WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, Will asks his husband looking at his bloody right hand?  
I punched a wall babe, I was upset because of… but Sonny stops mid sentence.  
Sonny, Justin what the hell is going on, Will asks them in a low voice.

Justin sighs.  
Will, some distant relatives of the kids are challenging the adoption to extort money from you, they want 5 million dollars to drop the challenge, Justin tells Will.  
Is that why Victor became so stressed he had a heart attack, Will asks Justin and Sonny?  
Yes, Sonny replies to Will still wincing in pain as the Dr cleans up his hand.  
And you found this out this yourself upstairs Sonny and so you punched the wall out of anger, Will asks Sonny but more like he's telling him?  
Yes babe...dad got a call about it upstairs and I followed him and I over heard the call and I got angry that Uncle Vic is here because these assholes want MONEY, Sonny replies to Will as the Dr gives him something for the pain.  
Sonny is taken for a X ray of his hand leaving Will and Justin in the Er waiting for him.

Will turns to Justin after he is wheeled away.  
Just give them the dam money they want, NO MORE DRAMA or negotiation, just give it to them, Will tells Justin angrily.  
I already made the offer already Will, Sonny said the same thing so did Victor, and don't worry I drew up papers they have to sigh to get the money waving all rights to the kids now and forever, Justin tells Will.


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, Will asks his husband looking at his bloody right hand?  
I punched a wall babe; I was upset because of… ,Sonny stops mid sentence.  
Will looks at Sonny's injured hand and knows something bad had to have happened to make Sonny punch a wall in anger like that.  
BECAUSE OF WHAT SONNY, why did you get so angry, Will asks him?  
Sonny looks at his father who realizes from his look that his son cannot tell his husband the latest problem in their lives.

Justin sighs.  
Will before I tell you this, I want you to know that we're already working on resolving the situation and WE will resolve it, I promise you that, so please stay calm, Justin tells him.  
I'll stay calm, Will quietly says as he becomes nervous.

Will, some distant relatives of the kids are challenging the adoption, their goal is to extort money from you and Sonny, they demand 5 million dollars to drop the challenge, Justin tells Will.

Will starts to put the pieces of the last day together in his head and gets a angry look on his face.  
Will takes a deep breath before speaking trying to calm down.  
Is that why Victor became so stressed out he had a heart attack, Will asks Justin and Sonny?  
Yes, Sonny replies to Will still wincing in pain as the Dr cleans up his injured hand.  
And you found this out this yourself upstairs in the hall Sonny, so you punched that wall out of anger, Will asks Sonny in a way that is more like he's telling him then asking him?  
Yes babe...dad got a call about it upstairs, I followed him when he left the waiting room, I over heard the call and I became very angry that Uncle Vic is here because those assholes want MONEY so we can keep our kids, Sonny replies to Will as the Dr gives him something for the pain.

Mr Kiriakis I need to take you down to X ray, a orderly tells him.  
OK, Sonny replies as he looks at Will to gauge his emotional state.  
Give me a moment please alone with my husband, Sonny tells the orderly.  
Babe, don't worry, everything will be all right, it will be I promise  
Will watches as Sonny is wheeled away.

Will turns to Justin.  
Just give them the dam money Justin, NO MORE DRAMA or negotiations, just give it to them, Will tells Justin angrily.  
I've already presented the offer to them Will, Sonny said the same thing so did Victor, don't worry I drew up papers for them to sign waving all their rights to the kids forever, Justin tells Will.  
Good, because I don't intend to be the bank of Kiriakis, Will tells him.  
I WANT THIS OVER, Will tells him still angry.

Sonny returns to the cubical in the ER a few minutes later.  
Will shakes off his anger and looks at his husband concerned.  
So how's your hand Sonny, Will asks him?

It's broken babe, and it hurts like hell, Sonny tells his husband.

Sonny, look I know finding out about this situation is upsetting to you especially since it's what lead to Victor's heart attack, BUT PUNCHING A WALL WAS A STUPID THING TO DO, Will tells Sonny as he looks at Sonny's hand.  
I'm sorry babe, my Greek temper got the better of me, Sonny replies.  
Will Smiles at Sonny's remark.  
Sonny kisses Will on the lips.

Adrienne comes into the Er looking stressed and frantic and spots the boys and runs over to them in full worried mom mode.  
Sonny, what did you do to your poor hand, Adrienne asks him with tears in her eyes?  
I punched a wall Mom, please no more grief, Will and dad have already given me quite enough, Sonny tells her.  
Sonny of all the dumb things to do, Adrienne tells him shaking her head.  
Will gives he a look that tells her he agrees with her.

Sonny, your father told me about the challenge to the adoption, but punching a wall was not a constructive way to handle the problem, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
I know that mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry to you to Will, I just lost it for a moment, but your both right it was a very dumb thing to do, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Adrienne looks at Sonny and Will and wonders why these thing happen to them, why two men who love one another like they do, can't just live happily and with no problems.

OK look Justin told me to tell you both that the lawyer representing the people challenging the adoption said they accepted your offer, he just needs you to get the money together for tomorrow morning at 10 to settle this, can you do it by then, Adrienne asks Sonny and Will concerned?  
We'll have to, Will replies.  
Adrienne stay here with Sonny and I'll go get the transfer of the funds done, I assume a certified bank check will be acceptable to them, or do they also want cash, Will asks Adrienne annoyed?  
A check is fine Will, Justin says as he joins them in Sonny's cubical.

Will, you're going to need Sonny's signature along with your own on the transfer, the account is in both your names, Justin tells him.  
Will looks at Sonny's injured hand and sighs  
Sonny can you sign the papers with your left hand, Justin asks his son?  
Justin looks at Sonny with doubts in his head.

Sonny looks at Will, Adrienne and Justin and realizes their concern for his ability to sign his name and sighs.  
Dad look I can sign the paperwork with my other hand, so don't worry, Sonny tells Justin.  
I can, Sonny repeats to Will and Adrienne.  
All right, I called the bank and they sent the paperwork to me for both of you to sign, then they'll prepare the certified bank check which my assistant will pick up in the morning, Justin tells Sonny and Will as he pulls out the papers.

Thanks dad, Sonny replies relieved that he made the matter so much easier for them to handle.  
Will signs the papers first and then he helps Sonny sign them.  
Justin nods his head in approval with their signatures.

Any word on Uncle Vic, Sonny asks Justin?  
No, he's still in surgery, Justin replies to Sonny.  
OH Will you left your phone up in the waiting room and you got a call from Gabi while I was there, she said to tell you that the kids are fine and all tucked into bed after getting their bedtime story, she said for you and Sonny not to worry about them, Justin tells him as he hands him the phone.

Dad you didn't tell her about my hand , DID YOU, Sonny asks Justin?  
No, I thought I'd let you explain that to her when you get home, Justin replies to Sonny.

Will gives Sonny a look that he's still upset with what he did.  
Adrienne why don't we give them some privacy, I think the boys need to talk, Justin tells her.

Adrienne looks at Sonny and Will a moment then agrees with Justin.  
Good luck, Adrienne tells Sonny before she leaves the cubical.  
Well once again that Greek blood of yours got the better of you Sonny, Will says shaking his head.  
Sorry babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Sonny your hand is going to need surgery, the Dr says coming into the cubical?  
Will rolls his eyes and Sonny looks like he feels really stupid.

Great, just great, Sonny replies, as he is about to slam down his other hand on the bed once the news sinks in.  
Will looks at Sonny is shock.  
Sonny didn't you learn your lesson already, Will asks him shocked?

WTH is going on Sonny, you never loose control like this, Will asks him?  
Hey at least the bed is soft, well kind of soft, well as soft as a hospital bed are anyway, Sonny replies to Will trying to make light of everything.  
Sonny the surgery is going to be done in a hour, in the mean time we need to get you prepped, you'll be awake for the procedure, but you'll feel o pain, the Dr tells him.

Will he have to stay in the hospital afterward, Will asks the Dr?

No, it'll be done as out patient surgery, he will however need to take pain killers for a week or so and not use the hand and keep it propped up above his heart, the Dr tells Will.  
Great , just great Sonny thinks to himself.  
How am I going to work with one hand and on pain killers, Sonny asks Will?  
Your not, your going to hand off daily management responsibilities to your mom or my dad and you are staying home, Will tells Sonny in a way that tells Sonny looks at Will in protest.

Consider it your punishment for being STUPID, Will tells Sonny chuckling.  
Well at least the kids will love me being home, it also looks like I can't drive them to school in the morning for a while either Babe, so I guess you'll be doing it as well as picking them up afterward, Sonny says sticking out his tongue at Will while the Dr is not looking.  
I married a child, Will thinks to himself rolling his eyes at Sonny.

In the waiting room upstairs in the Cardiac wing.  
Maggie how about I see if there's somewhere you could lie down for a while to rest, Justin asks her?  
No, I'm fine Justin, Maggie replies.

Where's Sonny and Will, I haven't seen them in a while, did they go home to their kids, Maggie asks Justin curious?  
UM no, Sonny had a minor incident involving his right hand and a wall, and the wall won, Justin tells Maggie.  
Maggie rolls her eyes.

A few hours later in same day surgery.

Sonny maybe I should take you home, those pain meds are probably going to make you sleepy, Will tells Sonny as he wheels him back to the cardiac wing to find out about Victor.  
I'll be fine babe, anyway I didn't take the pain pill they gave me, I asked for a over the counter pain reliever instead until we get home, Sonny explains to Will.  
Besides with my right arm is basically immobilized in this stupid, Sonny adds.

It doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell when the local they used in surgery wears off, Will reminds him.  
I'll pop another Tylenol babe, but I'm not leaving the hospital until I know that Uncle Vic is OK, Sonny tells Will.  
OK, Will replies to Sonny.  
Just promise me no more punching any more walls or anything else for that matter OK, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him.

Sonny gets up from the wheel chair just before they enter the waiting room.  
There you two are, Sonny hows your hand, Maggie asks him looking concerned?  
Throbbing at the moment but OK, Sonny replies to Maggie as he sits down with his arm still elevated by the sling.

Justin do Sonny or I need to be there tomorrow when the money is given to those low life money grubbers, Will asks him?  
No, Justin replies to Will.

The following morning.  
Gabi were is daddy and papa, Ryan asks her worried?  
They had to go see your great Uncle Victor in the hospital, Gabi replies as her phone receives a text from Will.

Gabi, Victor still in surgery, Sonny punched wall and broke right hand, explain later, how r the kids, Will.

Gabi replies.  
Kids fine, wow, Victor's surgery is taking a long time, how did Sonny break his hand,Gabi.

Will answer.  
He hit a wall, the wall won, Greek temper )))), Will.

Well there must be a good story there, Gabi says to JJ as he walks into the kitchen for coffee after showing him the text messages from Will.

Did Will know anything more about Victor, JJ asks as he sits down next to her at the table?  
All he said was Victor is still in surgery, Gabi tells JJ.

And Sonny punched a wall, WHY, JJ asks Gabi is disbelief?  
Will didn't say why he did it, but whatever caused him to do it could not have been good, you know Sonny, he never, well almost never looses his cool, Gabi replies to JJ.

JJ and Gabi return there attention to the three kids in the house that they need to get ready for school.  
Listen I'll drop the kids off on my way to the station, Lucas just texted me and said he is running late, I'll see you later, JJ tells Gabi as he kisses her goodbye.  
You kiss like daddy and papa, Sarah tells JJ and Gabi as she giggles.  
That's because we love one another like your daddy and papa sweetie pie, Gabi replies.  
JJ helps the kids with their backpacks and lunch boxes and they leave.

Gabi calls Will worried about his text message.  
Will, what happened to Sonny's hand, why did he punch a wall in the first place, was it about Victor or is it some new problem with the kids, Gabi asks him worried?  
Gabi, some cousins decided to contest the adoption, they want money and they learned we have some, but don't worry it's been taken care of, Will replies to her.

So it was the stress of dealing with them is that caused Victor's heart attack, I assume that's why Sonny got mad and hit the wall then, Gabi asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies to Gabi.  
We're paying them what they want, Will adds.

Are you sure everything is taken care of with the adoption Will, I'd hate to see you guys lose these sweat kids, I mean you two love them, so do I and JJ, I doubt those money grubbers would ever love them, Gabi replies to Will.

Like I said it's been taken care of, we paid them the 5 million they wanted and made them sigh their rights to the kids away for good, Will tells Gabi.  
Well that's good, but still no news on Victor, Gabi asks Will?

He's been moved to recovery a few minutes ago the Dr just told us, Maggie has gone to sit with him, apparently the damage was pretty severe and the Doctor said his heart won't beat without the machines, Sonny's is very scared so is everyone else here, Will tells Gabi.  
Gabi looks upset but tries her best not to break down and cry.  
Will, I have to go, please give everyone my love, Gabi tells Will as they end the call.

Babe how are the kids doing, did they get off to school OK, Sonny asks Will as he returns t the waiting room?  
JJ took them, my dad ran late, but he said without fail he'll pick them up this afternoon, Will tells Sonny.

In Victor's recovery room.  
Maggie sits holding one of Victor's hands and is scared, he doesn't look like the strong man he is, he looks so pale and vulnerable lying in the bed hooked up to the machines.  
How is he Justin asks Maggie as he enters the room?  
Still sleeping, the Doctor said he'd sleep for some time yet, Maggie replies to Justin.

Then why don't you let Brady take you home, I'll sit with Uncle Victor, Justin tells her trying to get her to look after herself.  
NO I'll be fine, but send everyone else in the writing room home, no sense them waiting there, Victor will be probably be out until sometime late this afternoon Maggie tells Justin.

I'll try, but you know how stubborn we Kiriakis's can be, Justin replies to Maggie.  
Yes I do, I know how one Kiriakis can be and he's better be now, please don't leave me Victor, Maggie thinks as she looks at him lying on the bed. after Justin leaves the room.


	25. Chapter 25

In Victor's recovery room.  
Maggie sits holding one of Victor's hands and is worried, he doesn't look like the strong man she married, he looks so pale and vulnerable lying in the bed hooked up to the machines.  
Victor I dread the conversation I have to have, the one you left me instructions to carry out for you, Maggie thinks as she holds his hand.  
Maggie wipes a tear from her eye as she hears someone come into the room.

How's he doing, Justin asks Maggie as he enters the room?  
Still sleeping, the Doctor said he'd sleep for some time yet, Maggie replies to Justin looking up at her.  
Justin walks over to her and places his hand gently on her shoulder.  
Then why don't you let Brady take you home Maggie, you're exhausted, I'll sit with Uncle Victor till you come back, Justin tells her.  
NO I'll be fine, but send everyone else in the writing room home, no sense for them to stay waiting out there, Victor will be asleep for hours yet, Maggie tells Justin.

Maggie no one is leaving until you leave and get some rest first, Justin tells her.  
Us Kiriakis's are a stubborn lot, Justin adds.  
Maggie chuckles and looks up at Justin and realizes he's right.  
OK, Brady can take me home, but if he wakes up I want a call OK, Maggie tells Justin.  
Of course, Justin replies to Maggie as he kisses her cheek.

Maggie are you planning to call him to tell him Victor's instructions, Justin asks her before she leaves the room?  
Yes, I have to carry out his wishes, Maggie replies to Justin.  
I hope he says NO, Justin thinks looking at Victor sleeping on the bed.

At Sonny and Will's.  
How's your hand feel Sonny, Will asks him in their bathroom in their bedroom suite?  
Hurts, Sonny replies as he stares at his bandages right hand and cringes at what he did.  
Well take one of the pain killers and then come and get some rest, I'll lie down with you for a while, Will tells Sonny as he leads him into their bedroom and helps Sonny remove his shirt and pants.

Will strips off his own shirt and pants and then turns down both sides of their bed so they can take a nap together before the kids get home later in the day.  
Will, I'm sorry I lost my temper like that and did this, Sonny tells Will as they move in closer together on the bed to cuddle.  
I know you are Sonny, Will replies as he snuggles close to his husband and plants kisses on the back of his neck.  
What did I ever do to deserve you babe, Sonny asks him?  
What did I DO, to deserve you Sonny Kiriakis, I love you, Will replies breathing out on the back of Sonny's neck.

Sonny turns around to face.  
Babe I was so scared when I heard that there was a problem with the adoption, I think I would be devastated if we couldn't keep Ryan and Sarah, Sonny tells Will.  
I know I would be too, thank god we have that money that Victor gave us, I would have given them all of it to keep the kids, Will replies to Sonny.

Sonny have you given more thought to having a child of yours, I mean someone to pass your incredible good looks and smile too, Will asks him?  
I've thought about it, but Will Sarah and Ryan and Ari are like my real kids to me, I don't think sharing my DNA to make a baby is really necessary, I mean if we want another child, I have no problem with adopting again, I don't need a biological child, Sonny replies to Will.

I know that Sonny, I just dream about holding a baby of yours in my arms, one that will grow up looking like his daddy, Will tells him.  
Well we can think about it, but for now we have a lot on our plate already with the house were building and the kids we already have, Sonny replies to Will.  
You're right, Will replies to Sonny as he kisses him.  
You know babe I still have one good hand that I can use to um you know, Sonny tells Will with a smirk.  
Only if I get to reciprocate, Will replies.

A few hours later down in Will and Sonny's living room.  
Daddy, papa, look we draw you in class today, Sarah tells Sonny and Will as Lucas brings the kids in the house after school.  
I see, it's very good, Sonny tells his daughter as he kisses her as a thank you.

Ryan, Sarah and Ari look at Sonny's bandaged hand.  
What happened to your hand daddy, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Lucas looks on with interest at how Sonny will explain how he hurt his hand to the kids.  
Well Ryan, papa did a stupid thing and he punched a wall, it was a dumb thing that papa regrets doing, Sonny replies to Ryan.  
Then why did you do it daddy, Ryan asks confused?

Because papa got real mad about something and lost control for a split second, Sonny replies to Ryan.  
Ryan looks at Sonny and clearly doesn't understand.  
Sarah joins in the conversation.  
Papa why did you get so angry, did we do something bad, Sarah asks him worried?  
NO baby you didn't, Sonny replies hugging her and then Ryan and Ari.  
Why then, Sarah asks Sonny again?

Lucas and Will listen closely to Sonny's explanations to the kids.  
Well papa got mad at someone that hurt Uncle Victor and well he lost control for a moment, Sonny replies not wanting to hide the truth from the kids.  
OH, Sarah replies considering what Sonny just said.  
What did the man do to him, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Well he caused Uncle Victor to get hurt really bad, Sonny replies not wanting to tell the kids about the adoption problem.  
Is Uncle Victor going to be OK, Ryan asks Sonny worried?  
We don't know Ryan, we hope so, Sonny replies to his son.

Lucas pulls Will aside to talk with him.  
Will why the hell did Sonny really punch that wall, it couldn't have been just what someone did to Victor to cause him to do that, Lucas says.  
Dad lets go out front to talk about this OK, Will says as he leads his father outside.  
Outside the house.  
I didn't want the kids to here the truth dad, there was a last minute problem with the adoption, some money grubber relatives crawled out of the woodwork and wanted custody, really money, to renounce their claim, Will tells Lucas.  
So they blackmailed you at the 11th hour… all to make a buck, those a&&h*&^%, is that why Victor had that heart attack, Lucas asks Will as he almost hits a tree with his fist in anger?

Will grabs his fathers arm and stops him from hitting the tree.  
Dad, hey one broken hand per family please, Will says.

Lucas looks at Will very grateful for him stopping him from doing a dumb thing.  
At least now you know now WHY Sonny punched the wall like he did, Will tells Lucas.  
Yeah I guess I do, Lucas replies to Will.  
So where does the adoption now, I assume you or Victor arranged to pay these a&&h*&^%, Lucas asks Will?

We paid them, Justin is going to call as soon as its done and they sigh the papers renouncing their claim to the children forever, Will replies to Lucas.  
I'd like to meet those SO called family members and have a few minutes alone with them, Lucas tells Will.

Will shakes his head at what his father just said.  
Dad, look it'll be over soon and then the adoption can proceed as planned, SO don't worry, Will tells Lucas.

Sonny pokes his head out the front door and motions to Will to come closer.  
Babe, my dad just called, everything is done, the adoption can proceeded now, Sonny tells Will.  
Will breaths a sigh of relief.  
Sonny, maybe we should do a complete background check on the kids family, just to make sure no more so called members will cause problems for us down the road, Will suggests to Sonny.

Already on it babe, I called John, he and Paul are working on it for us, Will tells Sonny.  
Come back in you to, I put dinner in the oven and called my mom and invited her over, you're invited to Lucas, Sonny tells him.  
Thanks Sonny, I'll stay, Lucas replies to his Son in law and future stepson.

After dinner.  
The phone rings and Will answers it.

Maggie how's Victor, Will asks her?

He's awake but, and his heart is beating on it's own, the Dr is having him moved to the ICU for a few more days, then he'll be moved to the cardiac floor for the rest of his stay in the hospital, the Dr said he will make a almost full recovery, but he has to avoid all stress, he's going to need to hand the reins of his business over to someone else, Maggie tells Will.  
Any idea who he'll choose Maggie, Will asks her?

Well Will, he's always said that Sonny has the best business mind of anyone in the family, Victor has signed papers handing over control to him if he should die or become incapacitated, Maggie tells Will.  
NO Maggie, NO he can't, we have kids that need him here WITH US, we have our own lives to live, running Victor's holdings would take up to much of Sonny's life, NO he can't do it, Will repeats to her.

Will it's not your decision to make alone, it's Sonny's and yours to consider, Maggie replies to Will.

And we both KNOW what mu husband will decide to do, he loves Victor to much to say NO, Will tells Maggie upset.  
What about Phillip, or Justin or one of Sonny's brothers, CAN'T they do it, Will asks Maggie?

Will, Victor made his choice because Sonny alone is the only FAMILY member capable that can do it, I'm supposed I could talk to him about getting someone OUTSIDE the family to do it, but I doubt he'll consider it, I'm sorry Will, I know this will cause a problem for you both of you and your family, Maggie tells Will.  
It really is the last thing you and Sonny need right now after all you've been thru, Maggie adds.  
Dam it, Will says after he and Maggie hang up.  
Will almost throws his phone in anger, but Sonny stops him.

Babe what has you so riled up, Sonny asks him as he takes Will's phone from him?  
Will looks at the couch where the kids and he are watching a movie and motions for Sonny to join him in his office to talk?  
Adrienne and Lucas look at the boys and nod their heads that they will watch the kids while they talk.

In Will's office.  
Well babe what's going on that has you so upset, Sonny asks him as he closes the door?

I just spoke to Maggie, Victor is doing all right for a man that needed a triple bypass that is, but it's what else she told me has me so pis& # off Sonny.  
Babe take a deep breath before you continue, Sonny tells Will.

Now what did she say, Sonny asks Will?  
Victor has to hand off the management of all his holdings, Will tells Sonny.  
OK I guessed that would happen, who did he choose to handle it, Brady, Phillip, my dad, WHO, Sonny asks Will.  
Will takes another deep breath.  
Sonny he choose you, Will replies.

Sonny looks at Will shocked and stunned.  
Babe, NO what was Uncle Victor thinking to name me, I'm just a small business owner, I don't have the experience to manage his vast holdings, Sonny replies to Will.  
He choose you for your business sense not your experience Sonny, Will replies.

NO we have the kids to think of and our OWN business interests to think of, with all the hours I would have to devote to the Kiriakis empire, I would have none left for you or the kids, No I can't, I WON"T, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny, I already told Maggie all of that, for the record she's not happy with Victor's decision either, but she said it's what Victor wants and that we should consider it, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe NO my answer is no, I'll call Aunt Maggie right now and settle this, Sonny says reaching for his phone.  
She said she'd call you tomorrow Sonny, Will tells him.  
My guess is she's in bed at home asleep by now after the long night and day she's had, Will tells Sonny.  
OK then I'll call her first thing in the morning then, Sonny replies to Will as they head out back to their family watching the movie.


	26. Chapter 26

Now what did Aunt Maggie tell you babe, Sonny asks Will?  
She said Victor has to hand off the management of all his holdings, Will tells Sonny.  
OK, I guessed that would happen, so who did he choose to handle it, Brady, Phillip, my dad, WHO, Sonny asks Will?  
Will takes another deep breath.  
Sonny he choose you, Will replies.

Sonny looks at Will both shocked and stunned.  
Babe, NO, NO WAY, what is Uncle Victor thinking to name me, I'm just a small business owner; I don't have the experience necessary to manage his vast holdings, Sonny replies to Will.  
He choose you for your business sense not your experience Sonny, Will replies.

NO we have the kids to think of as well as our OWN business interests to think of, with all the hours I'd have to devote to Uncle Vic's holdings, I wouldn't have time left for you or the kids, No I can't, I WON"T DO IT, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny, I already went thru all of this with Maggie myself, and for the record she's not happy with Victor's decision either, but she said it's what Victor wants and as such we should consider it, Will replies to Sonny.  
Babe NO my answer is no, I'll call Aunt Maggie right now and settle this, Sonny says reaching for his phone.  
She said she'd call you tomorrow Sonny, Will tells him as he stops him from picking up his phone.  
Sonny anyway my guess is Maggie's in bed by now asleep, you know how long the last day or so has been for her, she hasn't had much rest, Will reminds Sonny.

OK then babe, I'll wait to call her till the morning, Sonny replies to Will as they head out back to their family watching a kids movie.  
Everything OK you two, Lucas asks Will and Sonny as they sit down on the couch.  
Yeah sure dad everything is great, Will replies not at all convincing to Lucas.  
Adrienne and Lucas exchange worried looks.

An hours later.  
Well I think its time you guys were in bed, Will tells Ryan, Sarah and Ari.  
OH do we have to daddy, Ryan asks Will?  
Yes you do little man, Will replies to Ryan.  
I'll help you get them ready for bed, Adrienne offers to Will.  
Thanks Adrienne, Will replies as he picks up Sarah.  
Papa will you read us our bedtime story tonight, the kids all asks Sonny?

Of course I will, meet me in our room after you're in your PJ's and have brushed your teeth, Sonny replies with a smile.  
Daddy you have to help papa OK, he doesn't make the animal sounds like you do when you read to us, Ryan tells Will.  
Will and Sonny exchange smiles.  
Adrienne takes Sarah from Will and carries her upstairs, Ari follows them.

Adrienne and Will get the kids ready for bed and then the kids eagerly run to Sonny and Will's room and climb up on the bed with Sonny for their nightly story, Will joins them on the bed and the three kids lay nestled between him and Sonny.  
Adrienne and Lucas stand in the doorway enjoying the sweet scene before them.  
They are so cute together, Adrienne tells Lucas as she kisses him.

The kids, Lucas asks Adrienne?  
Or our boys, Lucas asks Adrienne?  
NO all of them together, they make a such a cute family, Adrienne tells Lucas.

The following morning.  
Well dad took the kids to school on his way to work for us, Will tells Sonny as he enters the living room and sits next to Sonny on the couch.

So we're alone then babe, Sonny asks Will with a mischievous smile on his face?  
Yes we are, and yes I'll do that thing you love me to do for you, Will replies to Sonny planting a kiss on his lips.  
Just remember babe, I get to return the favor when you're done, Sonny reminds his husband.  
Like I'd ever stop you from doing that Sonny Horton Kiriakis, Will replies smirking.

A short time later.  
Will comes back into the living-room with two cups of coffee and sits down so he and Sonny can talk about Victor's instructions.  
Are you nervous about your call to Maggie, Will asks Sonny?

A little babe, I hate to say no to Uncle Vic, I really do, but I just don't want the responsibility of the Kiriakis business interests, I operate coffee houses and clubs not multi million dollar business, Sonny tells Will as he sips his coffee.  
Sonny's phone rings and its Maggie's caller id.  
Here we go babe, Sonny says as he answers the call.

Hi Aunt Maggie, Sonny says in greeting to her.  
Sonny, I need you to step in for me to run all the Kiriakis business interests, Victor tells him weakly from his hospital bed while Maggie holds her phone for him.  
Uncle Vic..., I wasn't expecting you to call me, Sonny replies surprised and shocked.

Will gets a panicked look on his face when he realizes its Victor and NOT Maggie on the phone with Sonny.  
Sonny, I assume Will has told you what I need you to do for me AS A KIRIAKIS, Victor asks Sonny over the phone?

He has Uncle Vic BUT... Sonny starts to reply but Victor interrupts him.  
Sonny I know I can trust you to do this for me, Victor tells him before Maggie takes the phone away from him.  
Victor you said you would let THINK ABOUT IT, Maggie tells her husband in a very annoyed tone.

What's there for him to think about, HE'S A KIRIAKIS, his choice is simple, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Maggie leaves the phone after giving Victor a disappointed look.  
Sonny, I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was going to do that to you, Maggie tells him.

Victor and I were discussing his instructions and I told him Will's concerns and he demanded I call you and let him speak to you himself, he said he promised to not pressure you into doing it, Maggie tells Sonny.

Aunt Maggie I can't do it, it's to much for me to handle, I have enough on my plate already and now my injured hand... I just can't do it, Sonny tells her.  
Look I'll try to talk to him again about it again Sonny, but I have to be careful to not stress him to much, Maggie replies to Sonny.  
I realize that Aunt Maggie, Sonny replies to her.  
Look Victor told me he is having documents sent over to you detailing all the holdings, why not take a look at them, it might not be as time consuming as you think it is, Maggie tells Sonny.

I doubt that Aunt Maggie, and I hate to start something I have no intention of finishing, so no I won't be looking at the documents when they arrive, I'll be sending them back, Sonny replies to her.  
Sonny you do what you have to do, I'd better go, Maggie tells him.

Great just great, Sonny yells to Will as he hangs up his phone.

Let me guess Victor told Maggie he wanted to talk to you and he ASK you to do it and then he left you no chance to decline to him, Will asks Sonny?  
Pretty much Yes, Sonny replies to Will.  
He played the Kiriakis card, Sonny tells Will.

Now what do I do, Uncle Vic already has documents detailing all the business interests being sent here some time today, Sonny tells Will.

Uncle Vic probably won't be in shape to take back control himself for a long time if he even ever does, so if I do this, I'm stuck with it, Sony tells Will upset.  
What about calling a meeting of the Kiriakis men to discuss this, maybe you all can come to some kind of solution, Will suggests to Sonny.

I doubt it, Phillip will be pissed he didn't get taped by Uncle Vic, I mean he is his son, My dad has no real interest in it and Brady, well he might be able to do it, but since Theresa, Uncle Vic lost a lot of the respect he had for him, I'm screwed, WE"RE SCREWED, Sonny tells Will throwing up his arms in frustration.  
Hey be careful of your hand Sonny, you did enough damage to it already, Will tells him.

The door bell rings and Will gets up to answer it.  
Justin come in, Will tells him.  
Well I have great news boys, everything is done all you boys have to do is show up in court to finalize the adoption and then the kids are all yours, Justin tells Sonny and Will all excited.

Justin looks at the upset look on both Sonny and Will's faces and is puzzled.  
Boys what's wrong, I expected you both to be all excited by this news, you're not having second thoughts about the adoption are you, Justin asks Sonny and Will?  
NO dad NEVER, we love Sarah and Ryan, Sonny replies to Justin.  
Then why do you both look so upset, Justin asks Sonny and Will?  
Dad you'd better sit down and we'll explain, Sonny tells Justin.

Sonny and Will explain the situation to Justin and he immediately takes their side.  
What is Uncle Victor thinking, I mean yes you could do it, of that I have no doubt, but you already have your own interests to handle plus now you have the kids, I'll talk to him, Justin offers to Sonny and Will.  
Aunt Maggie has already offered to do that dad, but this is Uncle Vic we're talking about, he doesn't take NO for a answer, Sonny replies to Justin.

But he can't force you to do it, what is he thinking, Justin replies to Sonny frustrated.  
To him it's Sonny responsibility as a Kiriakis, Will tells Justin.  
He has a responsibility to you and those kids FIRST, Justin replies to Will.  
Good luck trying to tell that to Victor, Will replies to Justin.  
Justin and Sonny both shake their heads in agreement at what Will just said.  
Well we need to come up with a better solution for Uncle Victor, one other then Sonny that is, Justin tells Sonny and Will.

What about Grandma Kate, she could could handle the day to day decisions and you could be her boss, Will suggests to Sonny and Justin.  
It is a idea, Kate does have the background in big business, and as long as you're in over all control he might go for it, Justin tells Sonny and Will.  
But that still leaves me in a position I don't want to be in, Sonny replies to Justin.

Maybe Brady and you and Phillip could be in control with Kate reporting to you all, Sonny suggests to Justin.  
Kate in charge of day to day operations Uncle Victor might go for, but the rest, I doubt, Justin tells Sonny.

Sonny he's right, and with Grandma Kate in charge of the day to day stuff, your time won't be as consumed as it would otherwise be, Will tells Sonny.  
I still don't want anything to do with the holdings, Sonny replies to Will.  
Justin looks at Sonny and Will.  
OK look it's a good idea you had Will, I think the next step is to talk to Kate and Brady and see if they're on board and then take it to Uncle Victor, Justin tells Sonny and Will.  
But Phillip needs to stay out of it, Justin adds.

Sonny calls Brady and Will calls Kate and asks them to come over to their house to pitch the idea to them both.  
Lets see if I have this right, you want me to run the day to day operations but with you and Brady in over all control, Kate says to Will, Sonny and Brady.  
If grandpa goes for it that is, then yes I'm in, Brady tells Kate, Sonny and Will.  
But just so you know I want to pitch the idea without me included in this, Sonny tells Brady and Kate.

But grandpa wants you involved, Brady replies to Sonny.  
I know he does, BUT I DON'T, Sonny replies to Brady.

OK so when do you plan to talk to Victor about this, I want to be there, Kate tells Sonny, Will and Brady.  
That was part of our plan Kate, for all of us to go see him together, I got the reports on Uncle Vic's holdings just before you both got here, if we all look them over and familiarize ourselves with them I think we stand a better chance of convincing Uncle Vic, Sonny tells Kate and Brady.

Brady you're not upset at all about Victor bypassing you for Sonny, ARE YOU, Kate asks him?  
I'm not surprised at his decision Kate, but not UPSET by it, Brady replies to her.  
Sonny has great business sense, I have confidence he can do the job, the only thing I'm upset about is that Victor didn't consider that Sonny is a devoted husband and family man, that this will take up to much of his time, Brady replies to Kate.  
After becoming a father I can safely say there is NO JOB MORE IMPORTANT, Brady adds.

Will and Sonny look at one another a moment and then leave the room to get everyone coffee.  
Babe, why does everyone keeps talking like I'm doing it, Sonny complains to Will as Will makes the coffee.  
Because they know you Sonny Kiriakis, they know you'll ultimately will do it for Victor, Will replies as he gets mugs out.  
But I DON"T want to do it, Sonny replies frustrated to Will.

Sonny, look Victor will never accept a NO from you and you know it, this plan might be the only thing that will pacify him, Will says as he pours the coffee int the mugs.  
I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm NOT DOING IT, Sonny replies to Will as he runs out the room and out of the house

At the Hospital a short time later.  
Uncle Vic, Sonny says as he quietly enters the room.

Sonny I hear you have some reservations about doing what I WANT YOU TO DO, Victor says weakly.  
Uncle Vic, I can't do it I'm sorry, I just can't, I just got my husband back after thinking he was dead, after learning I lived with a imposter for over a year, now we've adopted Ryan and Sarah, plus I have my own business interest that already take to much time away from my family, Sonny replies.  
Sonny, I need you, Victor replies.  
What's more OUR FAMILY needs you, Victor adds.

Uncle Vic, I have to put my own family first, maybe if I had thought like this 2 years ago Will might never have been abducted, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Sonny what happened to Will was not your fault, Victor replies trying to sit up.  
No Uncle Vic you have to lie still, maybe I should go, all I'm doing is causing you stress and that can't be good for you, Sonny tells him as he walks toward the door.  
Sonny stops in the doorway.  
I'm sorry Uncle Vic but my answer is finial, Sonny says as he walks out the door.  
SONNY, SONNY, Victor tries to shout out the strain causes all the monitors to go off and the DR and nurse run into to check him.

A short time later in Victor's hospital room.  
Victor's Dr is in the room checking his vitals and is not happy with them.  
Victor I told you NO stress, as in NONE, now tell me what was so important that you risked your recovery for, the DR asks him?  
None of your business DR, your business is my heart nothing more, Victor replies in his gruff voice.

Victor, the nurse heard you shout out after your great nephew Sonny just before your vitals went thru the roof, did he upset you, I thought you and he had a very strong happy relationship, the Dr asks Victor as he writes notes on Victor's chart?  
We do, I left instructions for him to assume control of the Kiriakis business interests, he came here to TURN me down, Victor replies sounding angry.  
So choose someone else, the Dr replies to Victor.  
Victor gives the Dr a annoyed look.

Victor you need to calm down, Kate says as she enters his room.  
What do you want Kate, Victor asks her?  
I came to offer you my help, Kate replies to only help I need is with that grandson of yours, he turned Sonny against his family, Victor tells Kate angrily.

No he didn't Victor, Will told him he would support what ever decision he made, this is ALL Sonny's decision, you know he and Will have their OWN family to raise, SONNY WANTS A BE AN ACTIVE FATHER IN RAISING Ryan and Sarah as well as to continue to be for ARI, Victor kids stay little for such a short a time and for Sonny to miss any of it is something he's not willing to do, Kate tells Victor. 


	27. Chapter 27

Victor you need to calm down, Kate says as she enters his room.  
What do you want Kate, Victor asks her?  
I came to offer you my help, Kate replies to Victor.  
The only help I need is with handling that grandson of yours, he turned Sonny against his family, Victor tells Kate angrily.

No he didn't Victor, Will told Sonny he would support whatever decision he made, this is ALL Sonny's decision, NOT WILL'S, you know he and Will have their OWN family to raise, SONNY WANTS A BE AN ACTIVE FATHER IN RAISING Ryan and Sarah as well as to continue to be a papa to ARI, Victor kids stay little for such a short a time and for Sonny to miss any of it is something he's not willing to do even to help you, Kate tells Victor.

Victor thinks about what Kate just said a moment.  
Kate what in the hell makes you think I would ever trust you to even be in one of my buildings much less in charge of one of my business, Victor asks Kate?  
Well lets see Victor, I'm a business woman for one thing, and no one else in your family can or will do it while you recover, so as I see it you have little choice, Kate smugly replies to him.  
Get the hell out, Victor replies to Kate in his gruff voice.  
Victor remember your blood pressure, Kate warns him.

Victor gets a angry look on his face.  
Get out, Victor yells out to Kate.  
OK Victor, but consider my offer, Kate tells him as she leaves the room.  
You have few options, Kate adds.  
Dam it Sonny, Victor says in his gruff voice after Kate leaves.

At Will and Sonny's a short time later.  
The front doorbell rings.  
Grandma Kate, Will says as he opens the door.  
Kate, what are you doing back here so soon, I thought we agreed to meet at the hospital later, Sonny asks her as he enters the room from the kitchen?

Will motions for Kate to sit down.  
I just paid your great Uncle a visit to see if he'd be OK with the plan, Kate tells Sonny as she sits down near Will on the couch.  
Sonny sits down in a chair facing the couch.

I take it he wasn't thrilled with the idea, Will asks Kate?  
NO, he wasn't, and he's angry with you Sonny, that much was clear and Will he thinks you somehow made Sonny decide not to do as he asked, Kate warns Will and Sonny.

Great, just great, Sonny replies to Kate as he gets up from the chair he was sitting in and paces.  
Sonny stops pacing and grabs his coat and keys.  
Sonny where are you going, Will asks his husband as he sees him leaving the house?

To see Uncle Vic, Sonny replies to Will.

Will gets up and follows Sonny outside and tries to get into the passenger side of Sonny's car but Sonny puts his hand up to stop him.  
NO babe, I have to see him alone, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny drives away as Kate joins Will.  
You think he plans to tell him yes after all, Kate asks Will?  
I don't know grandma, I know Sonny hated to disappoint Victor in the first place, so I wouldn't be at all surprised, I just wish he had talked to me before he left, Will replies to Kate.

Will you be angry with him if he decides to run Kiriakis business interests after all, Kate asks Will?

I don't know grandma, I certainly think he should have discussed whatever he's planning to do with me FIRST, I really don't know, Sonny has been a little different since I returned into his life, the changes have been good ones, but it also reminds me how much he's grown without me in his life and that scares me, I really have NO IDEA what he plans to see Victor about, I used to know Sonny very well, now I don't, Will admits to Kate.  
Will, Sonny loves you and he loves your kids and your life together, have faith in him, Kate replies to Will as she hugs him.

At the hospital in Victor's room.  
So have you come to your senses and gotten out from under your husbands thumb, Victor asks Sonny as he enters Victor's room?  
Uncle Vic, I am not under Will's thumb, I'm surprised that would think I am, Sonny replies annoyed.

Well has had to do something to you that you would turn against your OWN FAMILY, Victor replies to Sonny.

Uncle Vic the one thing you failed to realize is I am quite capable of making MY OWN DECISIONS, Will left the decision up to me, Sonny replies still annoyed.  
Sonny is visibly annoyed with Victor and Victor sees that clearly.  
Sonny takes a few minutes to calm down.

Uncle Vic, I love you and I love our family, but Will and I have a family of our own now, I want to be there to enjoy and be part of our kids growing up, and I have business interests I share with Will that we both want to focus on together, I HAVE A RIGHT TO LIVE MY LIFE AS I WANT TO, it doesn't mean I love you or our family any less, Sonny tells Victor still sounding annoyed.

Sonny, I know you have a life with Will and your kids, I helped you to adopt them, and I respect your desire to build your own business interests together with Will, but I NEED YOU, Victor replies to Sonny.  
I know you do uncle Vic, and I'll agree to run your business interests together with Brady but with Kate seeing to the day to day operations, those are my terms, and I will only stay involved for 6 months at the end of that time I'm done, Sonny replies to Victor.

Victor gets a angry look on his face but quickly loses it after thinking about what Sonny has said to him.  
OK Sonny, you win, Six months and you and BRADY will be jointly in charge and Kate can see to the day to day operations, Victor replies to Sonny holding his hand out for Sonny to shake in agreement.  
Done, Sonny says as they shake hands.

A hour later at Sonny and Will's.  
Hi babe I'm home, Sonny calls out to Will as he enters the front door.

Hey, Will says as he kisses Sonny on the lips.  
Pop pa, Ryan and Sarah call out as they run and hug him.  
Hi guys, Sonny replies as he kisses both kids and takes Will's hand who takes Sarah's hand while Sonny takes Ryan's and they walk into the family room and sit together to talk.

So Sonny what did you decide to do, Will asks his husband nervously?  
I got Uncle Vic to accept our terms with one minor change, I told him I would ONLY DO IT FOR 6 MONTHS, after that I'm done, Sonny replies to Will as he places Sarah on his lap and hugs her.  
Ryan sits on Will's lap and they also hug.  
Will leans towards Sonny as Sonny leans toward Will and they kiss.  
I love you babe, Sonny tells him.  
I love you to Sonny, Will replies with a relieved look on his face.

Well I think we should get dinner ready,is my kitchen helper ready to assist papa. Sonny asks Ryan.  
Ryan gets a excited look in his eyes and eagerly follows Sonny into the kitchen.

What do you think Sarah, think we should go and help them, Will asks his daughter?  
Yes, Sarah replies giggling to Will.  
Will scoops her into his arms and they go into the kitchen to help Sonny and Ryan with dinner.  
Sonny smiles as Will and Sarah enter the kitchen, he loves when they do things together as a family.

Babe, will Gabi, JJ and Ari be home for dinner, Sonny asks Will?  
No, they went to dinner and a movie, they'll be home later.  
Daddy can we watch a movie after dinner, Sarah asks Will?  
Of course we can, Will replies to Sarah as he kisses the top of her head. 


	28. Chapter 28

So Sonny what did you decide to do, Will asks his husband nervously?  
I got Uncle Vic to accept our terms with one minor change, I told him I would ONLY DO IT FOR 6 MONTHS, after that I'm done, Sonny replies to Will as he places Sarah on his lap and hugs her.  
Ryan sits on Will's lap and they also hug.  
Will leans towards Sonny as Sonny leans toward Will and they kiss.  
I love you babe, Sonny tells him.  
I love you to Sonny, Will replies with a relieved look on his face.

Well I think we should get dinner ready, is my kitchen helper ready to assist papa. Sonny asks Ryan?  
Ryan gets a excited look in his eyes and eagerly follows Sonny into the kitchen to help.  
Sarah moves over and sits on Will's lap.

What do you think Sarah, think we should go and help them with dinner, Will asks his daughter?  
Yes daddy, Sarah replies giggling to Will as he tickles her.  
Will scoops her into his arms and they go into the kitchen to help Sonny and Ryan with dinner.  
Sonny smiles as Will and Sarah enter the kitchen, he loves when they do things together as a family.

Babe, will Gabi, JJ and Ari be home for dinner tonight, Sonny asks Will?  
No, they went out to a Christmas party at one of Ari's friends house; they'll be home later.

Daddy can we watch a Christmas movie after dinner, Sarah asks Will?  
Of course we can sweetie, Will replies to Sarah as he kisses the top of her head.

At the dinner table.  
Daddy how come Ari isn't home eating dinner with us, Sarah asks Will?  
She went out with her mommy and JJ, Will replies to Sarah.  
Oh, Sarah replies to Will.  
Papa can we watch Snoopy after dinner, Ryan asks Sonny?  
Sure we can, Sonny replies to Ryan.

Sarah is Snoopy all right with you, Will asks her?  
Yes daddy, I love Snoopy, Sarah replies excited to Will.  
Sonny and Will both share a not again look as they have watched this movie so many times already they can mute the volume and say the lines themselves.  
All part of being a daddy Will, Sonny tells his husband as he kisses him.

Come on lets get the kitchen cleaned up and then we can go into the family room and watch Snoopy, Will tells the kids and Sonny smiling.  
Will watches Sonny at the sink.  
Sonny remember you have to keep the cast on your hand dry, Will reminds him as Sonny rinses dishes before they're loaded into the dishwasher.  
Yes dear, Sonny replies to Will as he starts to rinse another plate.  
Sonny let me do that, Will tells him worried he'll get his cast wet.  
Babe I can do it, Sonny replies annoyed to Will.  
OK, OK Sonny you win, Will replies backing off.  
Sonny picks up a dishtowel that Will just put down while Will's back is to him and playfully whips Will in the butt.  
Hey, I thought that was your favorite part of my body Sonny, Will says as he rubs his stinging butt cheek.  
Sorry babe, later I promise to kiss it and make it all better, Sonny tells Will as he rubs the spot will was rubbing.  
OK, I'll hold you to that Sonny, Will replies.

Sonny's phone rings and he looks and sees its Brady calling.  
Hi Brady, yes he did agree, 6 months and then I'm done, I know, I told him that too, sure tomorrow, we can meet here or at the club and discuss it, sure call her and invite her too, but do me a favor and tell her to meet us a hour after we meet so we can go over some things together first, see you then, what, we're going to sit down and watch Snoopy, yes a lot, see you tomorrow, Sonny says to Brady.

So you and Brady are meeting up tomorrow to discuss Kiriakis business interests and then meet with grandma Kate, Will asks Sonny after Sonny's call with Brady?  
Yes we both have a few thoughts we want to go over first before we have a contract drawn up for Kate, basically telling her what she can and can't do without our approval first, Sonny tells Will as he wipes down the table.  
Good idea, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him.

I married a very smart businessman that incredible sexy too, Will tells Sonny as he pinches Sonny's butt.  
Hey, no fair, Sonny tells Will.

Daddy are we done yet, Ryan asks Will referring to cleaning up the kitchen.

Yes we are Ryan, Will tells their son as they all go into the family room, Will turns on the TV and blue ray player and starts the movie.  
You realize that movie has been in there now for over a week, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes, make sure it gets lost before next Christmas, Sonny whispers to Will.

Later that night in Sonny and Will's room.  
Is Sarah all tucked in, Sonny asks Will as he strips down for bed?  
Yes, she fell asleep after 2 pages, how about Ryan, Will asks Sonny?  
He made it thru 5 pages tonight, Sonny replies to Will.  
Now enough about the kids, as I seem to remember someone has a little ass kissing to do, Will tells Sonny as he lies on his stomach naked on their bed.

Yes I do babe, let me make sure the door is locked Sonny says as he walks toward the door.  
babe did you remember to leave the monitor on the table outside the kids rooms, Sonny asks Will?

Yes I did, I also checked on Ari to, JJ said she was asleep before her head hit her pillow tonight she must have had fun at the party, Will tells Sonny.  
You know babe, JJ's going to be Ari's stepdad afters he and Gabi get married, Sonny reminds Will.  
I know he's become another daddy to her already, Will replies sounding a little upset by that.

Babe, you knew Gabi would eventually get married to someone, so you knew Ari would someday have a step dad, your not jealous of JJ are you, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes/ No, well I don't know, I mean I love JJ and all, and he's great with Ari and our kids, but well with all the time I lost with Ari, I guess I just wanted her to myself for a while, I mean with just you and Gabi, sharing her with me, Will tells Sonny.  
Did that make any sense to you, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes it did babe, I know you missed a big chunk of Ari's life, but JJ would never try to replace you in Ari's life, neither would I, she's your daughter babe, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
I know I just wish I could get the lost time back with her, Will tells Sonny.

Will lies back on his stomach as looks at Sonny.  
Now I think someone promised to kiss my bo bo and make it all better, Will tells Sonny to change the subject.  
Yes sir Mr. Kiriakis, Sonny replies as he jumps onto the bed after discarding his cloths.  
Well get to work Mr. Kiriakis, Will tells Sonny.

In the morning.  
Ryan are the eggs ready to go, Sonny asks his little kitchen helper?  
Yes papa, all scrambled up, Ryan replies to Sonny.  
Sonny looks into the bowl.  
Good job, Sonny tells Ryan as he pours the eggs into the pan.  
Will and Sarah and Arie enter the room and Will goes immediately over to the coffee maker and pours two cups.  
Sonny, here is your coffee, Will says as he hands him his mug.  
Thanks babe, Sonny replies as he gives his husband a quick peck on the lips.

How's your hand this morning Sonny, Will asks him?  
OK, I stopped the pain meds, and I can move the fingers a little better, I think I can drive the kids to school before I meet Brady at Club TBD this morning, Sonny tells Will.  
Nothing doing MR, I'll drive them to school and then you to your meeting, I already called Brady and he's driving you home right after the meeting, Understand NO DRIVING, and you're NOT staying at the Club to Work, we still have a lot to do to get ready for Christmas, Will tells Sonny?  
OK babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Is my mom and your dad still coming over to help us, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes, they should be here before you get home from meeting with Brady and grandma Kate.

Sonny finishes making the eggs.  
Babe can you serve the eggs to the kids, Sonny asks Will?  
It's hard to do with one hand, Sonny adds.

Sure, Will replies taking the pan from Sonny.  
Papa does Santa know we live here, Ryan asks Sonny after they all sit at the table to eat breakfast?  
Yes he does buddy, your daddy and I wrote him and let him know that you and Sarah are our kids now, he was so happy to hear that, Sonny tells Ryan.  
Ryan smiles.

At the Club later that morning.  
So if you two boys approve of my plans then we can get this contract to the lawyers and have the papers drawn up, Kate tells Brady and Sonny as their meeting ends.  
Kate leaves and Brady and Sonny both sigh.  
She drives a hard bargain, Brady tells Sonny.  
At least we were prepared for her terms, Sonny replies to Brady.  
Yeah thank god we meet earlier so we were prepared for them, Brady tells Sonny.  
Well you can thank Will for that, he knows his grandmother and he told me what she would and would not do so we could be prepared, Sonny tells Brady.  
Well lets get going, I'll drop you at home then I'm headed to the gym, Brady tells Sonny.

Hey Sonny are you and Will ready for the holidays, I mean with your broken hand it must make it difficult to prepare everything, Brads asks Sonny?  
Will and I still need to wrap a few of the kids gifts yet, but my mom and Lucas should be at the house by now helping Will get it done, Sonny tells Brady.  
I am so looking forward for Christmas morning I can't wait to see the kids reactions when they see what Santa brought them, Sonny adds.

So Is someone dressing up like Santa for the kids, Brady asks Sonny?  
Yes my dad is, Sonny tells Brady as they get into his car.  
Brady drives Sonny home.

At Will and Sonny's  
Hi mom Lucas, Sonny says as he enters the house and takes off his coat.  
I think we'll have a white Christmas, it's freezing out there, Sonny says as Will gives him a kiss.  
Wow you got everything wrapped already, Sonny comments when he sees the pile of presents.

Will, where do you want them put, Adrienne asks him?

Back in the closet in my office it locks, and it'll be easier for us on us on Christmas eve to put them out with Sonny's broken hand, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Do you want us to come over after the kids are asleep to help you, Lucas asks Will?  
That would be great dad, thanks, Will replies to Lucas.


	29. Chapter 29

**I posted the wrong chapter for this story( I uploaded a chapter form Sonny Returns by mistake, SORRY ABOUT THAT), writing 4 Will and Sonny stories at the same time with each having its own story line is getting confusing for me to keep track off, I need to end some of these stories soon, I haven't decided which ones to end yet, ANY SUGGESTIONS from readers would be appreciated, Thanks and sorry about posting the wrong chapter.**

Christmas eve at Will and Sonny's.  
Babe we need to get going or we'll be late for the Horton tree trimming party at Jennifer's.  
I know Sonny, but our son just spilled his juice down the front of his holiday sweater and I have to help him find something else to wear, Will replies as takes Ryan upstairs to his room.  
Sonny get Sarah into her coat Ryan and I will be just a minute, Will yells downstairs.  
Will and Ryan come back downstairs with Ryan now wearing a different holiday sweater that one of his grandparents bought for him.  
Is that the one my mom bought for him, Sonny asks Will as he helps Ryan into his coat?  
Yes and if this one gets dirty he still has the one Maggie bought for him and also he has the one that my dad bought, our kids have quite a few holiday outfits, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
Yeah I know, just make sure he doesn't wear the one Sami got him please, the poor kid does not need the ribbing he will get wearing that one, Sonny tells Will laughing.

Don't worry Sonny, I told my mom that one shrunk in the wash, Will tells his husband as the share a quick kiss.  
OK lets go we have a Christmas tree to help decorate at Jennifer's and then dinner at the Kiriakis Mansion to get to, Will tells Sarah, Ryan and Sonny as he leads the way out to their car.  
Is Ari coming to dinner babe, Sonny asks him in the car?  
I have to ask Gabi while we're at Jennifer's, I know Gabi and JJ are going to Gabi's moms for dinner, I think Ari should probably go with them, Will replies to Sonny.  
You OK with that babe, Sonny asks Will concerned?

Yes, it's OK Sonny... Ari, Gabi and JJ will be at the house all day tomorrow so its fine, Will replies to husband.  
Are they meeting us at Jennifer's, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes they left a half hour ago so JJ and Gabi could help Jennifer with some of the preparations, Will tells Sonny.

Meanwhile at Jennifer's.  
JJ comes into the living room carrying a box.  
Oh good, JJ put those balls out on the table with the other , Jennifer tells him.  
JJ scans the ornaments on the table after he adds the ornaments form the box he just brought down from the attic.  
Hey Mom where are the new ornaments for Sarah and Ryan, JJ asks her?  
Oh they're on the desk, I just picked them up this afternoon, put them with Sonny and Will's, Jennifer tells JJ.

Late that night.  
Sarah you get to hang your ornament next to daddy's and mine, and Ryan you place your next to both of your sisters, Will tells the kids when there turn comes up.  
Daddy, how come we do this, Sarah asks Will?  
Will smiles as he looks at the Horton tree.

Sarah we do it because it's a Horton family tradition, something to honor all the generations of our family, Will replies to Sarah.  
Sarah looks at Will with a confused look on her face.  
But we're Kiriakis's not Horton's daddy, Sarah tells Will sounding confused.

Well Sarah, I'm a Horton, I know I changed my name to Kiriakis but I'm still a Horton too and that makes all of us Horton's, Will replies to Sarah.  
Oh, Sarah replies to Will.  
So daddy we have two families then, Sarah asks Will?  
Well honey we're related to a lot of families here in Salem more then just the two, Sonny tells his and Will's daughter.  
Sarah's face lights up.  
WOW, Sarah happily says out loud to Sonny.

After the Horton tree is decorated Will and Sonny take Sarah, Ryan and Ari to the Kiriakis Mansion for a family dinner.  
Sonny is shocked to See Victor home from the Hospital already.

Uncle Vic should you be here and not in the hospital Sonny asks him worried?  
Yes I got the Doctor to agree to release me as long as I have a private nurse to look after me, Victor replies to Sonny.  
Well then I'm glad you're home Uncle Vic, it wouldn't be Christmas without you, Sonny tells him as he hugs Victor.  
Sonny I wanted to tell you I am very pleased with the contract you and Brady came up for Kate, Victor tells him as they walk into he living room together.

Some of the thanks should go to Will, Uncle Vic, Will knows his grandmother well and told us what to expect her demands to be, so we were ready for them in advance, it made reaching a agreement much easier, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor looks over at Will holding Sarah and smiles.  
Good job Will, Victor calls over to him.  
Your welcome Victor, anything I can do to make my husbands job easier I'm there for to help, Will replies to Victor.

Ryan walks over and looks at the large Christmas tree in the room with big eyes.  
Victor walks over to Ryan and rests his hand on Ryan's shoulder as he and Ryan look over the tree.  
Uncle Victor how come we don't have a tree like the Horton's do, Ryan asks him?  
Well we never stated a tradition like they did, Victor replies to Ryan.

Sonny listens to his son's question to Victor and thinks a moment.  
You know something, Ryan is right Uncle Vic, maybe we should start our own family Christmas tradition like the Horton's do, I mean we have our kids and Brady's son to start it with, we should let the kids grow up remembering some kind of Kiriakis Christmas tradition, Sonny tells Victor.  
Like what, we did a tree trimming party at your house this year, I think that qualifies as a new family tradition, Victor tells Sonny.  
What do you have in mind, Victor asks Sonny?

Sonny sits and thinks.  
Grandpa, Sonny and Will as well as their kids all have special ornaments on the Horton tree, we need to do something like that, Brady tells Victor.  
Your right boys, Victor tells Brady and Sonny.  
We can have special ornaments made for each family member, something that reflects each member of our family so it has meaning whe we all look at them, Victor tells everyone.

So these ornaments can be anything then, Glass balls, or just something that reflects more then just the family members name like the Horton's do, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Mine can be a book because I'm a writer, Will says excited to everyone.  
Mine can be a Bottle because I own and Run Club TBD, Sonny says also excited.  
Well mine can be a bodybuilder, Brady says with a smirk to everyone.

What about us daddy, Ryan asks Will?  
I'm thinking an ornament that allows pictures to be added to reflect your lives growing up, Will replies to Ryan.  
Well, OK then that's our new family tradition well start next Christmas, Will since you and Sonny came up with the Idea how about you two organize it, Victor tells him.  
Both Sonny and Will agree.

Later the night back at Sonny and Will's house.  
Are the kids asleep, Lucas asks Will?  
Yes, they were exhausted and fell asleep before Sonny and I got them in their beds dad, Will replies to Lucas.

Lucas and Adrienne help Will and Sonny put out the presents for the kids around the Christmas tree, Sonny eats the cookies and drinks the milk the kids left for Santa and Will moved the fire place screen so it looked like Santa came down the chimney.

An hour later in Sonny and Will's bedroom.  
Well babe, the kids should have a great first Christmas with their new family, Sonny tells Will as they both get ready for bed.  
Sonny looks over at Will with a mischievous look on his face and decides to lay on their bed naked except for an elf hat he put on while Will is in the bathroom.  
Come on babe, Santa helper needs some special help only you can give him, Sonny calls to his husband.  
Will comes into the room also naked except for wearing a Santa hat and saying ho ho ho.

So little boy have you been a good boy this year, Will asks Sonny?  
Nope been bad very very bad, Sonny replies as he reaches out and pulls Will down onto the bed.  
After some adult fun both Will and Sonny get up and shower and then get dressed in pajama bottoms and t shirts so that their ready for the kids to come in their room in the morning.

Christmas Morning at Will and Sonny's 7am.  
Daddy, papa, he came, come on daddy, papa, Santa Clause came and left us all presents, Sarah tells Will and Sonny all excited as she jumps onto their bed.  
Will and Sonny both look at one another and smile seeing how happy Sarah is.  
Where are your brother and sister, Sonny asks Sarah surprised they're not with her?

They're downstairs papa looking at all the presents, Sarah tells Sonny as he gets up and pulls on his robe.  
Papa, Ryan told me to tell you your assistant is ready and waiting for you to help make Christmas pancakes, Sarah tells Sonny.  
Well let's not keep him or your sister waiting then, Sonny replies as he takes Sarah's hand.  
Sonny, I'll get the camera and be down in a minute, Will tells his husband.  
After Sonny leaves the room Will gets a gift for Sonny he hid in his closet, it's a picture of their family while decorating the Christmas tree that he had framed for him.

Downstairs everyone is in the kitchen, JJ and Gabi help Sarah and Ari set the table wile Sonny and Ryan make breakfast, Will helps with breakfast by making bacon and sausage to go with the pancakes.  
Babe shouldn't our guests be here soon, Sonny asks Will as he looks at the kitchen clock?  
They should be here any minute now Sonny, Will replies as he puts the bacon and sausage onto the table.

The front doorbell rings and Gabi runs to answers it and finds her brother, Lucas and Adrienne ready to help celebrate their family Christmas.  
Will and Sonny smile as their family enters the kitchen.  
We're almost ready for breakfast dad, why don't you all sit down, Will tells Lucas, Adrienne and Rafe.  
Can't we help boys, Adrienne asks Sonny and Will?

Nope, I have my assistant helping me mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne as he teaches Ryan how to flip the pancakes.  
Is this right papa, Ryan asks Sonny after he flips one.  
Good job little man, Sonny replies to Ryan as he kisses him on top of the head.  
Ryan smiles.

Well kids you all must have been really good this year for Santa to have left so many presents, Rafe tells Ryan, Sarah and Ari after they all sit down to eat.  
Daddy, you and papa were very good this year too, did Santa leave any presents for you, Sarah asks Will concerned?  
Sonny smiles at his daughter.  
He did baby, not as many as he did for you guys but he got us what we wanted too, Will says hugging Sarah.

Seems to me Will we got our best Christmas gifts early this year, Sonny says looking at their kids.  
Yes we did Sonny, Will replies as he and Sonny share a kiss.

After breakfast is over everyone helps with the kitchen cleanup and then everyone goes into the family room and they begin to open presents.  
HO HO HO Santa says walking in the front door( it's grandpa Justin).  
Wow kids look Santa came back to hand out your presents, Sonny tells the kids.  
Ari walks up to Santa.  
Are you really Santa or are you one of his helpers, Ari asks Santa?  
Justin thinks a moment on how to answer Ari's question.  
Grandpa , that's grandpa Justin dressed up like Santa, Sarah says chuckling.

Well kids Santa recruits grandparents to help him on Christmas morning to hand out the presents and this year he asked me to do it, Justin tells his grandchildren.  
Next year Santa said he wants me to do it, Lucas tells the kids.  
Hey he asked me to help too you know, Adrienne tells Lucas and Justin.  
OK OK grandparents how about you all help hand out the gifts, Will tells Adrienne, Lucas and Justin.  
Thank god my mom is not here too, Will thinks to himself.

Well I get to hand out the first one Justin tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Soon all the gifts are open and the grandparents and Sonny, Will, Gabi, JJ and Rafe all watch the kids playing with their Christmas toys.  
Merry Christmas babe, Sonny says to Will just before they kiss.


End file.
